Post Scriptum
by Severus Rogue
Summary: Severus n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un tomberait sur une feuille retracant ses pensées...il n'avait pas prévu que ce quelqu'un répondrait...une correspondance allait s'ensuivre, mais qui était donc ce Gryffondor agaçant? fic écrite avec Ginnylafurie
1. Chapter 1

**Hello groupe! Je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics, hein! Celle-ci ayant déja de l'Avance, elle me permettra de vous faire patienter entre mes updates ;) C'est une fic que j'écris avec Ginnylafurie, qui interprête le Gryffondor anonyme (Je ne le nommerai pas tout de suite, je veux voir si vous le devinez :p)!**

**Titre: **Post-Scriptum

**Nombre de chapitres: **On verra

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à notre JK bien aimée.

**Rating: **K+, on est jamais trop certains...

**Résumé:** _Severus n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un tomberait sur une feuille retracant ses pensées...il n'avait pas prévu que ce quelqu'un répondrait...une correspondance allait s'ensuivre, mais qui était donc ce Gryffondor agaçant?_ Moi je le sais, mais je vous le dirai pas =) Bien sûr, c'est le prologue, alors c'est court et pas super, mais la suite est mieux ;)

Tout ceci étant dit, bonne lecture!

_Il ne me reste plus qu'un an et cent trente-sept jours avant la fin de mes études. Ça serait une manière de voir les choses positivement. Si j'avais une idée de ce que je pourrai faire à ma sortie de Poudlard. _

_Et de toute façon, pourquoi serais-je positif? Ma vie est suffisamment pitoyable pour que je me permette de déprimer. En fait, elle serait suffisamment pitoyable pour que je tente de me suicider –pas que je le ferais, bien sûr. Ça leur ferait trop plaisir. _

_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été réellement à ma place nulle part. La plus grande erreur de mère, l'empêchant de retourner chez les Prince, l'enfant-monstre de père, lui offrant tout de même un punching-ball de choix durant les grandes vacances. J'espérais au moins pouvoir trouver ma place à Poudlard, mais non. Trop sombre pour la maison noble, trop impur pour la maison sombre, je suis le bâtard demi-sang des Serpentards et le souffre-douleur frustré des Gryffondors. _

_Si j'écris aujourd'hui –de la main gauche, je suis ambidextre, heureusement, car un Serdaigle de sixième a jugé amusant de m'écraser le poignet, mon os est de travers, et aller voir l'infirmière une troisième fois cette semaine lui ferait sans doute poser des questions un peu trop dérangeantes-, ce n'est pas dans le but de me lamenter, pourtant. C'est simplement pour coucher sur papier cette souffrance qui m'étouffe, avant d'imploser et de jeter un ou trois impardonnables. Pas que je serais malheureux de tuer quelqu'un, mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas aller à Azkaban avant la fin de ma scolarité. _

_(Les termes suivant seront censurés par l'auteur en raison de leurs propos incorrects dans une fiction bien tranquille)_

_Je hais cette (bip!) école, et ses (bip!) étudiants! Je hais ces (bips) Gryffondors et leurs (bip!)humour douteux! Je hais ma (bip!) de famille ! Je hais ma (bip!)vie! Par les (bips!)_

_de Salazar, j'en ai marre! Par Merlin, Morgane, Rewan, Stohôre et la Dame Rivière! _

…_ça fait tout de même du bien. _

_Bon, aller, il me reste une potion à finir, chose rendue difficile par la présence de deux Maraudeurs –devinez lesquels…- juste derrière moi, occupés à essayer de lire ce que j'écris tout en lançant des choses douteuses dans mon chaudron. Joie. Je te détruirai dès que j'aurai terminé. (NDA : il s'adresse au parchemin, hein, je précise…)_

**Une review pour nous donner votre avis? Vous avez juste à faire un clic, taper quelques mots et re-cliquer. Pas un trop gros effort, mais ça fait plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, avec notre mystérieux Gryffondor qui entre en scène! Écrit cette fois par Ginnylafurie. Plutôt court, mais la suite arrivera bientôt, promis!**

_Je t'écris cette lettre alors qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un an et cent trente quatre jours – sois fort – avant la fin de tes études._

_Tu devais détruire ce parchemin, mais le destin en a voulu autrement et il est tombé entre mes mains. Tu en as de la chance !_

_Parle-moi et je t'écouterai, explique-moi et je comprendrai, ne me cache rien et je t'aiderai, ne te caches pas, sinon je ne te retrouverai pas._

_Je sais que Remus et Peter ne sont pas toujours faciles à vivre, il m'est arrivé à moi aussi d'en faire les frais. Mais ne leur en veut pas, pardonne-les, dis toi que grâce à eux, au moment d'inattention qui t'as saisi grâce à eux, ce parchemin est tombé entre des mains secourables, les miennes._

_Ta vie n'est pas pitoyable, aucune vie ne l'est et tu n'as pas le droit d'y porter atteinte. Laisse les autres le faire._

_Ne te laisse pas abattre et garde la tête haute. Ne montre jamais aux autres qu'ils ont réussi à t'atteindre. La fierté est le meilleur des boucliers, elle te sauvera._

_Surtout ne fait pas de bêtises, ne lance pas de sortilèges impardonnables, sois gentil avec les autres, laves-toi les cheveux tout les jours et tu verras que tout ira mieux. Le bonheur est fait de tout petits riens, le tout est de ne pas trébucher dessus._

_Aimes-toi et le monde t'aimeras. Bien sûr, je sais que les philtres d'amour ne sont pas particulièrement faciles à fabriquer mais apparemment, les potions, c'est ton rayon ! _

_J'espère que tu trouveras facilement cette lettre, j'ai pensé que la coincer entre les ingrédients qui seront utilisés pour la prochaine potion était une bonne idée._

_Réponds-moi et ne me caches jamais rien car dans le cas contraire… je le saurai… et je me vengerai._

_Quelqu'un qui te veut du bien, je t'assure_

**Moi, je le trouve louche, ce Gryffondor… À surveiller ;) Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez et nous encouragez à continuer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre. Severus n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui… **

**Oh, et merci à tout ceux qui reviewent, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Et Poki-Zina, merci beaucoup, vu que je ne peux pas vraiment te rejoindre pour te remercier… **

_Je réponds à ta « lettre » alors qu'il ne reste qu'un an et cent trente-deux jours avant la fin de mes études –c'est-à-dire que nous sommes le 19 novembre. Effectivement, j'ai facilement trouvé ton message entre le venin de crapaud blanc et les écailles de Potipiko, bien que l'idée était tordue, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait tomber dessus._

_Ne te fais aucune illusion, je ne te ferai pas confiance simplement parce que tu m'as envoyé une lettre très suspecte en affirmant que je devais te confier mes secrets aveuglément en me donnant des conseils vaseux. Je suis simplement curieux de découvrir pourquoi tu as tenu à me répondre. Comme je ne crois pas que tu me le diras directement, je vais continuer à t'écrire en attendant que tu te trahisse._

_J'imagine que tu te dis actuellement que ça n'arrivera pas, mais comme tu es un Gryffondor, ça finira par arriver. Comment je sais que tu es à Gryffondor? Simplement parce que le cours où tu as trouvé mon texte était un cours commun à Gryffondor et Serpentard, et que jamais un Serpentard ne se préoccuperait de me répondre. _

_De plus, tu ne semble pas doté d'une intelligence incroyable que pour avoir nommé Lupin et Pettigrew au lieu de Black et Potter, étant donné que n'importe quelle personne fréquentant Poudlard sait pertinemment que ce sont eux, les Emmerdeurs en chefs. _

_Si tu crois que tes remarques moqueuses dénuées de toute subtilité m'ont atteinte, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au manche. Cependant, tant qu'on y est, je peux te signaler que je lave bel et bien mes cheveux, et que je n'ai pas la moindre possibilité de changer leurs aspects. _

_Tu me menaces directement au cas où je ne te dirais pas tout. Puis-je te faire remarquer à quel point ces menaces sont minables? Déjà, je ne vois pas comment tu saurais que je garde certaines choses pour moi. Et puis, en matière de vengeance, que pourrais-tu inventer de si terrible? _

_Je laisserai ce mot sur mon bureau en quittant les potions, cours commun Serpentard-Gryffondor, de ce jeudi après-midi. Si tu souhaites répondres –bien que je me demande vaguement pourquoi je m'y intéresse un tant soit peu-, essaie de lui trouver une meilleure cachette qu'au premier._

_S.S._

**Et voilà… une petite review? (demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de pitou piteux)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième lettre. **

**Merci à Dobbymcl (Tu es sur la bonne voix pour deviner qui est le correspondant ;)) et à Littlelexy (merciiii!) pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre.**

_Je t'écris alors qu'il ne te reste plus que… oh et puis non, ça fait trop de répétition, c'est chiant. Je vais changer la formule d'ouverture._

_Je t'écris alors qu'il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le déjeuner, en voilà une nouvelle qui éclairerait la journée de n'importe qui ! (Bien sûr, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, ce qui est ton cas, mais je me réjouis tout de même à cette idée!)_

_Pour répondre à ton commentaire – totalement injuste et inapproprié, précisons-le – sur les prétendues limites de mon imagination, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Personne n'aurait pu trouver ma lettre pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'est aussi rapide que Mr le parfait petit chimiste quand il s'agit de « la course aux ingrédients pour la potion du jour »_

_Et sachant que tu as toi-même laissé cette lettre sur ton bureau, à la vue de tous, je dirais que question créativité, le plus limité de nous deux, c'est bien toi._

_Tu me peines grandement en affirmant que tu ne me feras pas confiance. J'étais pourtant persuadé que mon style étudié, mes propos fluides et mon écriture avenante conduirais n'importe qui à révéler ses plus noirs secrets… Je suis déçu, je vais devoir changer de stratégie._

_Je suis cependant obliger de te donner raison sur la suite de la lettre ; en effet je ne te révélerai pas qui je suis et tu peux toujours espérais que je me trahisse, sa n'arrivera pas, je suis bien trop loyal envers moi-même._

_Ah, quel effet désagréable se doit être d'écrire à quelqu'un dont on ne connaît pas l'identité mais qui lui connaît la vôtre ! Enfin je n'en sais rien, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. _

_Mince, je vois que tu as également raison dans la suite de ta lettre, qu'as-tu avalé pour être aussi perspicace ! Du shampoing ?_

_Il est vrai que je suis à Gryffondor et il est encore plus vrai que j'en tire une fierté particulière. Mais dans une autre vie, j'étais un Poufsouffle, et ça, ça change tout. Le dicton populaire ne dit il pas « Aux Poufsouffle, confiance tu feras. Pour toujours, la joie te sourira » ?_

… _Je vois que Monsieur est perfide et s'en prend lâchement à mes capacité mentales, qui pour informations sont tout à fait honorables, alors qu'il n'a jamais eu affaire à elles._

_Saches que Black et Potter peuvent, il est vrai, laisser paraître un certain détachement quand il s'agit d'ennuyer certain de leur camarades. « Souvent imité, jamais égalé », comme disait l'autre. Mais tout le monde sait que les véritables cerveaux derrière tout ça, c'est Lupin et Pettigrow. _

_Mes capacités intellectuelles étant bien supérieures à la moyenne, et à ce que tu sembles penser, tu te douteras bien sûr que je ne suis pas dupe. Et que je sais bien que tu gardes effectivement certaines choses pour toi._

_Chacun garde pour soi ses secrets les plus sombres…aussi sombre que la forêt interdite un soir sans lune…Et en matière de vengeance… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai toujours de bonnes idées, merveilleusement inventive. Je te les montrerais si tu veux…_

_Si tu souhaite trouver cette lettre tu devras plonger au plus profond d'un complot machiavélique, en seras tu capable ?_

_(Ceci signifiant que j'aurais mis cette lettre dans ton manuel de potions, qui a n'en pas douter contient des tas de formules d'une magie plus très blanche, et que ce même manuel se retrouvera, par mes soins, sous ton bureau.)_

_Et là, je ne signe pas, car tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis._

_PS : Si tu veux, moi je peux changer l'aspect de tes cheveux, proposition totalement dénuée de mauvaises intentions._

**Héhéhéhé… À suivre. Review SVP!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième lettre. **

**Et merci de continuer à reviewer, ça fait vachement plaisir!**

_Je te réponds encore une fois, allez savoir pourquoi, alors que nous sommes le vingt-deux novembre et que le couvre-feu est actuellement dépassé depuis environ deux heures et quart, question de prudence pour que mes chers camarades de chambre ne m'entendent pas écrire. Et te signale au passage que seuls les goinfres –ce qui nous rapporte à nouveau aux Gryffondors-, qu'ils soient ou pas n'importe qui, sont si heureux à l'approche du déjeuner. _

_Au sujet de tes capacités mentales, permets moi d'en douter, car déjà se vanter d'appartenir à la maison des débiles mentaux (ou des courageux, si tu préfère, ça revient bien au même) n'est pas une preuve flagrante d'intelligence. Oh, et, je ne souhaitais pas te peiner en affirmant que je n'aurais pas confiance en toi, uniquement te rappeler que je ne fais simplement confiance à personne._

_Je laisserai à nouveau cette lettre sur mon bureau en quittant les potions, mais, soit rassuré, personne ne risque de le prendre, pour la simple et bonne raison que la plus grande partie des élèves de Poudlard ont peur de moi –seulement une partie, fort malheureusement. Mais comme je doute que les Maraudeurs trouvent mon plan de travail attirant, je prendrai le risque- et n'osent pas approcher une zone que j'ai touchée à moins d'un mètre. _

_Au sujet des Maraudeurs, justement, je doute très fortement que Lupin ou Pettigrew soient les cerveaux de la bande. Lupin semble, comparativement aux autres Gryffondors, doté d'une certaine conscience. Pettigrew, lui… n'a pas de cerveau tout court. Ton raisonnement ne tiens pas le moins du monde, ô imbécile –je signale au passage que je suis pratiquement certain que tu n'est pas une fille, de par ton écriture et l'annonce de ta goinfrerie._

_Mais figure toi que tu viens à nouveau de me laisser un indice pour découvrir ton identité, à la façon dont tu parlais avec –faute d'un meilleur terme- admiration de ce quatuor d'imbéciles. J'en déduis qu'en plus d'être un Gryffondor (Poufsouffle dans une vie antérieure, vraiment?), tu es plutôt proche des Maraudeurs en questions. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon début dans la vie, si tu veux mon avis. Quoique je devrais la fermer la-dessus._

_Le parfait petit chimiste, comme tu dis, aimerais également te signaler que ce n'est pas parce que tes lettres sont bien tracés que qui que ce soit te révelerait des secrets . D'ailleurs, ô sombre idiot aux métaphores (je paris deux mornilles que tu ignore le sens de ce mot) tordues, je garde bien sûr certaines choses pour moi, et j'espère que tu n'attends pas que je les dévoiles à un parfait inconnu. _

_Oh, et, avant de signer –MacNair a émit un grognement étrange, « Gna ve guaire oure, 'ivellus », ce n'est pas de très bon augure pour moi- je te conseille fortement de ne plus toucher à mon manuel, -déjà que, d'une obscure façon, les Emmerdeurs y ont appris un sort de mon invention, qui n'est pas non plus très bon pour moi- car j'y ai ajouté une protection qui devrait t'envoyer à l'infirmerie quelques temps si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'ouvre. Auquel cas je saurai qui tu es, et sois certain que tu regretteras de t'être fichu de moi. _

_Attendant impatiemment d'essayer quelques nouveau sortilèges sur ta personne, _

_S.S. _

_PS : Reste très loin de mes cheveux. Ils sont restés verts suffisament longtemps l'année dernière._

**Huhu!**

**À suivre. Review SVP!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième lettre. **

**Et merci de continuer à reviewer, ça fait vachement plaisir! Devinerez-vous qui est cet agaçant Gryffi?**

_Je t'écris alors qu'au dehors les éléments se déchainent. C'est avec une appréhension certaine que, seul dans mon dortoir, j'écoute le fracas de la pluie contre les vitres, le hurlement du vent entre les arbres et le roulement du tonnerre qui gronde au loin. Les ténèbres si épaisses qui recouvrent le parc de Poudlard donnent l'impression que plus jamais je ne reverrais la lumière du soleil, que plus jamais je ne pourrais me réchauffer sous ses rayons dorés. Le désespoir m'envahit, je deviens fou. Tu seras sans doute celui qui connaîtra mes dernières pensées. Je vais les concilier dans cette lettre en espérant que demain, le jour renaîtra…_

…

_C'est bon, ça te convient mieux que la bouffe comme début ? C'est plus sophistiqué pour toi ? Ah, ces Serpentard, jamais content…_

_Si nous voulons continuer à communiquer – et tu as beau dire, je sais que tu ne pourrais plus t'en passer – nous allons devoir établir des règles. Tu peux t'en prendre à mon imagination, tu peux t'en prendre à mon intelligence, soit. Mais jamais, au grand jamais tu ne dois critiquer ma maison ! Qu'en penserais ce brave Dumbledore, lui qui prône l'unité entre les maisons ! Je crois que s'il savait, tu le décevrais beaucoup…_

_A chaque nouvelle lettre de toi que je reçois, je remarque que ta méfiance est sans limite, nous allons devoir travailler ça. Nous allons commencer par un exercice simple, tu devras simplement répondre à cette question : as-tu dernièrement fais quelque chose qui pourrait paraître répréhensible à notre cher directeur, c'est-à-dire quelque chose qui irait à l'encontre des notions de magie blanche, amour et équité ?_

_Ce n'est pas compliqué n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour en revenir aux Maraudeurs – sujet inépuisable, je dirais qu'ils ont une conscience collective. Vois-tu, ils doivent constamment se la partageait entre eux mais Lupin étant très égoïste, il se l'accapare souvent pour lui tout seul, laissant les trois autres complètement dépourvu de raison. C'est dur pour eux tu sais…_

_Il est vrai que je les admire mais qui, dans cette école, oserais prétendre le contraire. Si cette personne existe, qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis proche d'eux, au contraire, ils sont tellement inaccessibles, tellement intouchable, tant de grandeur est quelque peu effrayant. Qui serions – nous, pauvres mortels, pour tenter de les approcher, nous nous brulerions les ailes. Toi aussi, à ta façon tu es proche d'eux. Ta vie serait si monotone sans eux. Nous devrions crée un jour spécial en l'honneur des maraudeurs, histoire de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont faits pour les élèves de cette école… Parlait d'eux m'émeut tellement, changeons de sujet…_

_Métaphore : figure qui consiste à modifier le sens à un mot en lui attribuant une signification par comparaison sous-entendue. Haha, t'es dégouté un. J'attends les deux mornilles dans la prochaine lettre ! Et bien sûr que tu finiras par me révéler tes secrets, tout le monde finit toujours par me révéler ses secrets, je suis le meilleur des confidents et un conseiller exemplaire. Problèmes familiaux, problèmes de cœur, problèmes scolaires, rien ne me résiste !_

_Puisque monsieur se vexe quand on touche à ses affaires, je dois trouver une autre idée, ce qui bien sur ne me pose aucun problème mais elle doit rester accessible à quelqu'un comme toi. Je sais : tu trouveras cette lettre au plus profond des flammes de l'enfer, fais attention à ne pas te brûler… ce qui veut dire que, à la fin du cours de potions, quand tu éteindras le feu sous ton chaudron, tu apercevras un parchemin plié de nombreuses fois… Je te laisse deviner ce que ce sera. Quant à toi, je t'en prie, fais preuve d'originalité !! C'est d'un ennui mortel de récupérer une lettre simplement poser sur un bureau._

_A la revoyure_

_Ps : Qui te dit que je ne suis pas une fille, les filles écrivent très bien de nos jours. Et puis cela expliquerait mon faible pour les maraudeurs. Cette fois, je ne te dirais pas la vérité. D'ailleurs tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Elvendork. C'est unisexe, Elvendork._

**Évidemment, cette dernière phrase est un hommage à la nouvelle de J. avec James et Sirius… si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu (honte sur vous!) allez-y vite! ;)**

**En attendant…**

**Review SVP!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre! Merci encore pour tous vos reviews! Et merci à Archea pour ses corrections et ses quelques modifications pour éviter les répétitions et tout le tsoin tsoin.**

… _Il semble que tu aies survécu au petit orage d'hier, Dumbledore n'a déploré aucun défunt chez les Lions. Je ne sais pas exactement si je dois en être désolé, ne sachant pas qui tu es, _Elvendork._ Mais je conserve ma théorie. Je suis certain que tu n'es pas une fille. Un type, éventuellement gay pour aimer ainsi les maraudeurs (peut-être devrais-je dire « dérangé »?), mais un type quand même. Au moins, si tes goûts sont particulièrement douteux (ne te méprends pas, je suis très tolérant quant aux gays, je parle des Maraudeurs), tu t'améliores petit à petit côté introduction. _

_Une conscience collective, dis-tu? Voilà qui expliquerait certaines choses. J'ai malheureusement peur qu'ils ne doivent également se partager un cerveau à quatre, et qu'encore une fois, Lupin n'ait décidé de le garder pour lui tout seul. _

_Effectivement, je resterai méfiant, et, ne l'oublie pas, je ne compte certainement pas changer tant et aussi longtemps que je ne saurai pas qui tu es –et il n'y a aucune garantie que je te ferai plus confiance en l'apprenant. Quant à savoir si j'ai fait dernièrement quelque chose de pas très blanc… tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre? Mais je te rassure tout de même : je n'ai encore jamais utilisé d'Impardonnable. Je préfère inventer mes propres sortilèges. Pas d'interdit, tu sais? Héhé. _

_Et de toute façon, que définis-tu par « magie blanche, amour et équité »? Que je sache, je n'ai jamais attaqué qui que ce soit avec de la magie, blanche ou noire (et non, les Sectumsempra ou autres sorts que j'utilise contre les Maraudeurs ne sont pas des attaques, mais de la défense, qu'il est totalement normal d'appliquer quand on se fait suspendre dans les airs sans aucune raison apparente!), tandis que les-dits Maraudeurs n'hésitent pas à s'attaquer à d'autres élèves. D'accord, ce n'est pas à proprement parler dangereux. Pas de morts, pas de blessés… sauf la fierté. _

_J'imagine que tu dois ricaner un peu devant cette dernière phrase, en songeant que je n'ai de toute façon plus la moindre fierté à perdre. Je me suis effectivement fait moi-même cette réflexion récemment. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise, se faire humilier en public n'est pas nécessairement agréable. Et ensuite, ce sont les Gryffondors qui parlent de l'entente inter-maison… _

_Pour en revenir au message premier que je voulais te faire passer –à nouveau, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, étant donné que les autres arriveront bientôt devant la salle de classe, eux aussi, pour attendre le début du cours-, j'espère que tu n'attends toujours pas de confidences honnêtes et, de toute façon, en as-tu besoin? Il faudrait un aveugle sourd comme un pot pour ne pas connaître le genre de vie sociale que j'ai, et un pur imbécile pour n'avoir pas encore compris le reste –quoique, en tant que Gryffondork… _

_Oh, et pour les lettres, je voudrais bien faire preuve d'originalité et la faire atterrir dans tes livres ou ton chaudron, mais il se trouve que j'ignore toujours qui tu es, Gryffondork stupide, comment veux-tu que je puisse la mettre ailleurs? Mais j'ai noté une lueur étrange dans les yeux glauques de Potter l'autre jour, et je reconnais qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent qu'il ne tombe pas dessus. Mais, à moins que tu ne me dise présicement où je devrais placer ma prochaine missive, je devrai bien continuer à les laisser là… _

_Je devrais bien m'arrêter ici, étant donné que j'ai entendu la voix de Black au bout du couloir. _

_S.S._

_PS :Ta définition sort soit de la bouche de Evans, soit d'un dictionnaire, tu peux toujours courir après tes mornilles!_

**Héhé, j'aime bien celle-ci… Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre! ATTENTION ATTENTION : Annonce exclusive : Il y aura un, voire deux chapitre « live », c'est-à-dire que ce ne seras pas des lettres mais bien une scène écrite et décrite. On est actuellement en train de l'écrire.**

_Je t'écris à cette heure étrange entre l'aube et le crépuscule. Cette heure qui oscille entre jour et nuit, lumière et ténèbres. Cette heure qui nous ressemble tant. Saurai-je me libérer du charme de cette mystérieuse dimension, où le temps semble s'être arrêté… saurai-je me réveiller de ce songe où j'aperçois des êtres féeriques courir au loin, ils m'appellent, je voudrais tellement les rejoindre… Je les regarde et me sens sombrer. Ces mots seront sans doute les derniers… avant d'oublier qui je suis…_

…

_Je m'impressionne. Je suis définitivement doué pour les introductions, comme pour à peu près tout d'ailleurs. J'étais sans doute poète dans une autre vie._

_Et mince, je t'ai donné un nouvel indice sur moi ! Je te facilite vraiment la tâche en te révélant tant de chose sur ma merveilleuse personnalité. Et toi, tu passe à côté… c'est décevant. _

_D'ailleurs, quant à mon orientation sexuelle, peu importe. Sache juste que je suis un philanthrope._

_Ouhla, nous sommes en plein dans le sujet sentimental, je remarque que tu trouves plein de qualités à ce cher Lupin ! Se pourrait-il que… allez, dis-moi tout !!_

_Ton cas est définitivement sans espoir quant à tes relations humaines. Moi qui voulais seulement te prodiguer quelque bon conseils, tu devrais te détendre quelques fois, ça te ferait du bien. Ça ne doit pas être très agréable d'avoir un balai… tu sais où. Sinon, je confirme que tu serais encore plus réticent à m'accorder ta confiance si tu savais qui j'étais… mais comme tu ne sais pas, il n'y a aucun problème ! Et puisque tu es assez radin pour me refuser deux mornilles, tu peux bien me donner ta confiance en échange, ce n'est pas cher payé, je pense que tu ne trouveras pas meilleur marché !_

_Je vois que ton animosité pour les Maraudeurs est sans limite. C'est dommage, tu devrais regarder au-delà des apparences : ce sont des jeunes hommes charmants qui ont seulement besoin d'extérioriser leur trop-plein d'énergie. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas se fier à une première impression. Quiconque les connaît personnellement affirmerait sans hésitation que ce sont des garçons adorable, ils sont seulement incompris._

_D'ailleurs, j'ai un nouvel exercice pour toi ; dans ta prochaine lettre, tu devras écrire cent mots sur un des Maraudeur et ce sans aucune critique ! Et comme je suis d'une magnanimité sans limite, je te laisse commencer par Lupin, ce sera plus facile pour toi. Eheh._

_Les Maraudeurs ont tout simplement un besoin de reconnaissance. Et ils recherchent celle-ci auprès des autres élèves. Ils sont peut-être arrogants parfois, puérils mais jamais injustes, ou du moins ils ne pensent pas l'être… Ils ont leurs valeurs et ils ne les rejetteront jamais. Pour rien au monde._

_Bien sûr, je parle pour eux, nul ne sait ce qui se passe dans la tête des quatre élève les plus admirés de Poudlard, mais il suffit parfois d'être un peu observateur et on en apprend beaucoup (ce qui est d'ailleurs un comportement typiquement féminin… enfin je dis ça, je dis rien…)_

_Et tu te trompes, les Gryffondor ne parle jamais de l'entente inter-maison, ils ne parlent que de la fierté du lion._

_Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de tes confidences. Les gens aiment qu'on leur fasse des confidences, ça leur donne l'impression d'être important. Et d'ailleurs, je vais te faire une confidence : j'aime me sentir important._

_Et laisse-moi te dire qu'une personne qui cherche à cacher sa vie sociale y parviendra toujours, n'est-ce pas ce que tu fais ? Et peut-être est-ce ce que je fais également, qui sait ?_

_Je vais devoir t'aider, vu que ta maladive absence d'imagination t'interdit toute originalité. Mais du coup, je n'aurai pas la surprise. Avec ces Serpentards, on n'a jamais ce qu'on veut, ça devient ennuyeux._

_Bon, soyons audacieux ; tu laisseras cette lettre sur le bureau du professeur et tu sortiras de la salle. Tu n'assisteras malheureusement pas à mon merveilleux numéro d'assurance et de baratinage mais au moins, ma précieuse identité sera préservée. Quant à moi, je laisserai cette lettre sur ton bureau, à la vue de tous. Cette triste banalité devrait te plaire._

_Dans l'attente de devoir décrypter ton horrible écriture en patte de mouche. _

_Elvendork._

**Toujours aussi sympathique, cui-là… lol. Et une review pour les auteuses?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà la suite… corrigée à nouveau par Archea **** Rahlala, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si difficile d'identifier notre joyeux gryffi… mais recevoir les reviews ou vous cogitez en live est plutôt amusant! **

_Je t'écris ceci le premier décembre, alors qu'une tempête de neige doit te geler les orteils, à supposer que tu participes à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et j'espère que ça fait mal. Je suis quant à moi confiné au château, mon _adoré _géniteur n'ayant pas jugé utile de signer ce trois fois damné formulaire d'autorisation. _

_Lire ta dernière lettre m'a, disons-le, valu un aller-simple sur le plancher. Je crois que le cœur d'Avery a failli (et seulement failli, fort malheureusement) s'arrêter de battre quand il m'a vu rire. Si, si, ça se peut. Je sais, ça m'a surpris, moi aussi._

_Tu dois actuellement te demander ce que tu as bien pu écrire qui a fait relever mes zygomatiques, eh bien je serai charitable et te le dirai : les Maraudeurs, des garçons adorables et incompris? Rien que d'y penser, j'ai encore les coins des lèvres qui se relèvent. Ça va? Tu es toujours conscient?_

_Soyons honnêtes : si les Maraudeurs sont adorables, je suis un Poufsouffle. Prière de saisir l'ironie de cette phrase, j'ai une sainte horreur du jaune. S'ils ne sont jamais injustes, Dumbledore est hétéro. S'ils ont de quelconques valeurs, Lucius Malefoy est un blond naturel. J'espère que tu auras compris ce que j'essaie de dire : les Maraudeurs sont de parfaits salauds. Et ôte-toi bien de la tête que je puisse être attiré par Lupin d'une quelconque façon, ou tu découvriras effectivement quel effet produit un balai dans le… tu m'as compris. _

_Tu m'as demandé de découvrir l'un d'eux en cent cinquante mots et sans le critiquer. Là encore, j'ai traumatisé mes camarades de chambre en leur apprenant que je savais rire. Je crois que MacNair a fait une syncope, mais c'est dur à dire –il s'est mis à parler arabe en me fixant d'un air de merlan frit avant de tomber dans les pommes. Vue amusante, je dois dire. _

_Bref. Je refuse de parler de Lupin –je ne veux pas alimenter ton imagination, déjà plutôt effarante si elle réussit à imaginer que j'éprouve une quelconque attirance pour cet abruti. Potter me rend malade rien qu'à épeler son nom et il n'y a rien à dire sur Pettigrew. Bien que j'apprécie autant Black qu'un Levicorpus dans le dos, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de parler de lui, non? Et sans critique en plus… ça aurait dû être un des douze travaux d'Héraclès. Donc..._

_Un jour, dans une famille prétentieuse de Sang-Purs imbus d'eux-même, naquit un enfant créé dans la consanguinité la plus totale. Un an plus tard, son petit frère Regulus vit le jour à son tour, soulageant la famille Black de ses angoisses à l'idée de voir l'autre devenir Héritier. À ses onze ans, pour le plus grand malheur de l'humanité, il fut admis dans la très prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et réparti dans la maison des hypocrites. Pour une obscure raison, il devint très populaire malgré ses capacités mentales plus que douteuses, excepté dans certaines disciplines, comme torturer ses camarades de classes pour s'amuser ou envoyer des niffleurs dans le bureau de McGo._

_118 mots sur Sirius Crétinus Black sans la moindre critique. Apprécie l'effort. Maintenant je suis parti pour une semaine à me traiter mentalement d'imbécile. _

_Pour ta prochaine missive, évite purement et simplement mon bureau, la lueur dans les yeux de Grand-bêta-prétentieux Potter était très très enflammée avant-hier, quand j'ai trouvé ce message. Envoie-la moi donc par hibou, la prochaine fois. Je pourrai peut-être legilimancer le hibou pour t'identifier. Et j'espère que tu auras très très mal aux yeux (en plus des orteils) à force d'essayer de lire mon écriture. Na. (Oui, c'est puéril. Je m'adapte, tu es à Gryffondor. Et je persiste, une fille ne prendrait pas le temps d'écrire des entrées en matière aussi tordues.)_

_S.S._

_PS : L'Obesus Larvus qu'est Pettigrew a-t-il manifesté une quelconque anomalie (comme, par exemple, un nez en groin ou une queue en tire-bouchon?) après l'ingestion de son pudding au riz de mardi? _

**Une petite review pour Guido et Ginny?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà la suite… Je crois que notre Gryffi anonyme est vexé X) Merci encore à Archea pour sa correction, et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews :) **

_Je t'écris alors que je viens tout juste de rentrer de cette agréable sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait certes un peu froid mais s'installer aux Trois Balais avec une bièraubeurre en fut d'autant plus agréable. Rien ne vaut une bonne boisson chaude, un bon feu de cheminée et surtout quelques bons amis quand il y une tempête de neige dehors, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Mais non, suis-je bête, tu ne vois rien du tout, toi tu étais tout seul dans ta salle commune glaciale. J'espère que ça a fait mal._

_J'ai remarqué que mes introductions n'étaient pas appréciées à leur juste valeur, peut-être que celle-ci sera plus à ton goût. Plus amère… un peu comme ta dernière lettre en fait._

_D'ailleurs, tu ne penses quand même pas être « obligé » d'avoir une autorisation signée pour sortir de Poudlard. Il n'y a que les Poufsouffles pour croire ça, j'étais persuadé que tous les Serpentard connaissaient la vérité à ce sujet. Mais peut-être n'ont-ils pas souhaité partager ce savoir avec toi ? Serpentard, c'est chacun pour soi._

_Content de t'avoir fait rire mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée que ce soit à mes dépens. Pas du tout en fait._

_Apparemment nous sommes condamnés à consacrer une bonne partie de nos lettres aux Maraudeurs, soit. Tu sembles y tenir._

_Vois-tu, j'ai un énorme avantage sur toi à ce sujet. Je suis dans leur maison, toi non. Je les connais – peut être pas personnellement mais suffisamment, toi non. Je suis donc dans une bien meilleure position que toi pour les juger, ce que tu te permets gaiement de faire. _

_Ils ont certes bien des choses à se reprocher, le nier serait idiot, mais, comment dire, ça fait partie d'eux. Ils l'assument, ils l'exploitent, ils s'en délectent. Ça fait partie d'eux, de leur image. Leur vie, ils en font une grande histoire. Les quatre meilleurs amis sans peur et sans reproche. Appréciés et respectés de tous. Mais même les héros ne sont pas parfaits, chacun a son caractère et les défauts qui vont avec. Chacun est cruel à sa façon, tout le monde l'est, mais ce qui compte c'est pourquoi on l'est. As-tu remarqué les gens auxquels les Maraudeurs s'en prennent, ça y est tu vois ? Oui, tu as raison, les gens comme toi. Les Maraudeurs peuvent sembler prétentieux mais c'est ce que les gens veulent, c'est eux qui les ont rendus comme ça. _

_Tandis que toi, tu te caches. Tu t'es toi-même donné le rôle de victime et tu sembles l'apprécier. Après tout, il te correspond. Tu restes seul, tu ne te mêle pas aux autres, tes liens familiaux sont qui dirait inexistants, tu es incapable de communiquer tes sentiments aux personnes que tu souhaites. _

_Tu détestes les Maraudeurs à cause de ce qu'ils sont et ils te détestent à cause de ce que tu es, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Mais chacun d'eux, que ce soit Remus, Peter, Sirius ou James, pourrait très bien adopter ton rôle. Ils en ont juste décidé autrement. _

_Il suffit de voir le petit exercice que je t'ai donné pour me donner raison. Si je devais te donner une note sur dix, je te mettrais un, parce que tu as tout de même fait l'effort de le faire, mais niveau bonne volonté, on repassera. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'auraient donné ces huit lignes avec critiques… Peut-être ai-je été trop exigeant avec toi._

_Je suis bien tenté de ne pas faire ce que tu me demandes mais j'ai tellement envie de t'imaginer tenter vainement de legilimencer un parchemin que je vais le faire. Je vais même te laisser croire que c'est possible et que ta tentative n'est pas vouée à l'échec. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes yeux, je suis plein de ressources. Je prendrais une loupe s'il le faut._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse bien sentie à laquelle je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à mon tour._

_PS : J'ai été très déçu de voir Macnair revenir si vite parmi nous. J'avais espéré qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de légèrement plus grave et qu'on ne le revoie pas avant une semaine, voir plus._

**Héhé, il est vexé, hein? Lol… allez, vous devez bien avoir deviné, non?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà la suite… Merci Archea pour ta patience avec toutes mes fautes de syntaxe !! Et merci à vos tous qui lisez et reviewer!**

_Ouhla, voilà que j'ai vexé mon correspondant anonyme, c'en serait presque triste, mais… _

_Nan. _

_Je serais presque amusé par ta lettre, vois-tu. Mais pour une obscure –très obscure- raison, j'en suis légèrement déçu. Ton enthousiasme de Gryffondor et ta patience de Poufsouffle semblent un peu à sec, non? Puisque nous en sommes à parler de nouveau des maisons, permets moi de te dire que je ne pense pas comme un Poufsouffle; si je ne sors pas, c'est que je tiens à ma survie… Un de ces chers Maraudeurs –décidement, encore eux- aurait encore trouvé le moyen de m'humilier, et, que veux-tu, je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Et suite à quoi, mon père adoré aurait également risqué d'en entendre parler, ce que je souhaite éviter – quoique le pourcentage de chance qu'il se le rappelle lors de notre prochaine rencontre soit très peu élevé._

_Je te sens penser... mais je ne suis pas en train de me complaire dans un rôle de victime, j'énonce simplement des faits. Tu disais que je m'étais moi-même donné ce rôle. Vraiment? Pourtant, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis… Et qu'ai-je fait? Je n'ai pas été réparti à Gryffondor. Je suis resté seul au lieu de sympathiser avec le premier abruti venu. Cela mérite-t-il l'Enfer que je vis chaque jour?_

_Je ne tiens pas du tout à discuter des Maraudeurs! Je hais ces quatre andouilles! Et tu peux toujours dire que tu les comprends, que le monde a fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Ne peux-tu comprendre qu'il en est de même pour moi? Si chaque regard que je croisais n'était pas méprisant, dégoûté, hostile, peut-être ne serais-je pas si renfermé? Si chaque fois que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole, ce n'était pas pour m'insulter, peut-être ne serais-je pas si agressif? Mais comment pourrais-t-on l'imaginer? Je suis Severus Snivellus Snape, après tout, le Serpentard, je n'ai pas de cœur, pas d'émotions…_

_Pardonne-moi, je me laisserais presque emporter. La journée a été longue –très longue. Pour une raison de nouveau très obscure, Black semble avoir retrouvé une envie obsessionnelle de me faire la peau. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas l'attention, mais… je n'apprécie pas l'attention. _

_Je dois toutefois te contredire encore sur un point. Peut-être les Maraudeurs me détestent-ils pour ce que je suis, mais je ne les déteste pas pour la même raison. Je les déteste non pas pour ce qu'ils sont, mais pour ce qu'ils font. Personnellement, je n'aurais rien contre personne, moi, si la réciproque était vraie. Je resterais très tranquillement dans mon coin. Mais visiblement, ce genre de chose est impossible dans notre société…_

_Mais si nous admettions, par exemple, que les Emmerdeurs me fichent la paix complète, qu'ils oublient mon existence... je serais prêt à oublier toutes les saloperies qu'ils m'ont faites – pour peu qu'ils restent très, très loin de moi. _

_Je suis dehors, il y a actuellement une tempête de neige abominable, et nous sommes le 4 décembre 1976 à dix-neuf heures trente. (Je sais, tu t'en fiches comme d'une guigne…) Dumbledore a décidé –je l'ai su hier (contrairement à ce que tu crois les Serpentards sont prêts à me donner des informations, moyennant tout de même de l'aide en potion) et je crois qu'il compte l'annoncer au dîner de ce soir- que nous devrons tous rentrer à la maison pour Noël (salopard de Dumbledore), une histoire de problèmes avec la Salle sur Demande. D'ici-là, crois bien que j'aurai découvert qui tu es –bien que je commence à avoir une petite idée, mais j'espère me tromper. _

_En rentrant finalement au château (je ne sens plus mes doigts ni mon nez) pour voir à la salle commune si j'y suis pas,_

_S.S._

_PS : Je sais, c'est très malheureux pour MacNair… j'espèrais bien, moi aussi, qu'il serait immobilisé au moins un moment, mais… Pomfrey est trop douée. Je me demande si on peut corrompre une infirmière…_

_Alors, pour Pettigrew?_

**Huhuhu, j'adore Severus…**

**Si vous aimez, signalez-le nous par review, ça coute rien, mais ça fait très plaisir! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rahlala, si vous devinez pas ce coup-ci… c'est pas pour vous mettre de la pression, mais y'a deux lectrices qu'ont déjà deviné ;) Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

_Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas vexé, imbécile ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me vexerais des remarques d'un Serpentard alors qu'elles ne me sont même pas adressées. Pff, tu me connais vraiment mal, ah oui, tu ne me connais même pas du tout et bien que tu prétendes le contraire, je ne pense pas que tu sois près de savoir qui je suis… Ni prêt à le savoir d'ailleurs, mais c'est une autre histoire._

_Ma patience de Poufsouffle est certes à sec depuis bien longtemps mais mon enthousiasme de Gryffondor, lui, est inépuisable ainsi que mon grand courage et ma volonté à toute épreuve, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais arrêté d'écrire à un être aussi pessimiste que toi ! Brrr, tu foutrais le cafard à n'importe qui ! Donc tu vois, tu n'a pas à être déçu. Où sont passés ton je-m'en-foutisme, ton aversion et ta condescendance… non, non, non, pas de réponse vulgaire._

_Je remarque également que tu as un sens des priorités particulièrement douteux. Ta survie passerait avant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard… étrange…_

_Il est tout à fait vrai que ne pas être réparti à Gryffondor n'est une bonne chose pour personne et que beaucoup d'abrutis se promènent en liberté dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. De nombreuses personnes méritent d'être connues même si on ne s'en rend pas compte immédiatement. Donc oui, tu mérites ce que tu vis. Tu dois me trouver cruel ou handicapé des sentiments pour dire une chose pareille, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que rien ne nous empêche de changer nous-mêmes notre sort, même si c'est dur, même si on pense que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, même si on croit qu'on n'y arrivera jamais, on ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Je connais trop de gens qui ont tout fait pour changer leur vie pour penser autrement._

_Si tu ne t'attires que des regards dégoûtés et des insultes, ce n'est peut être pas parce que tu les as recherchées, mais c'est sans doute aussi parce que tu ne fais rien pour que ça change. Réfléchis, est-ce que personne n'a jamais essayé de sympathiser avec toi ? Est-ce qu'alors tu ne les a pas repoussés ? Réfléchis bien et tu verras que la réponse ne va sans doute pas dans le sens que tu veux faire croire ou surtout que tu aimerais croire._

_Et peut être que c'est ça qui énerve tant Sirius. Les gens qui attendent que ça passe, même si la situation ne leur convient pas. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'il était particulièrement excité cette semaine, on a eu du mal à le tenir. Toutes mes condoléances, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Mais comme je le disais plus haut, tu le mérites, alors tant pis pour toi._

_Notre société n'est peut être pas idéale mais je frissonne rien que d'imaginer celle dans laquelle tu aimerais vivre. Personne n'a rien contre personne, tout le monde tranquille dans son coin. Ouais, pas mal, mais du coup personne ne se parle. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu tristounet ? Non, toi ça te va, comme ça pas besoin de montrer aux autres qui on est vraiment, pas besoin de se révéler et donc aucune possibilité pour les autres de te faire souffrir. Mais il faut vivre de danger, mon pote ! La vie serait si fade si elle était facile, si ennuyeuse ! J'en ai la larme à l'œil rien que d'y penser._

_Et si les Maraudeurs restaient loin de toi… mais tu serais encore plus seul que tu ne l'es déjà. Personnellement je préfère qu'on m'emmerde plutôt qu'on m'oublie, et de loin. Il ne faut pas qu'on m'oublie, jamais ! Et jamais je n'oublierai ce que les autres m'ont fait. Si on ne détestait personne, si on n'était pas rancunier, on serait si vide._

_Quelle que soit la raison, Dumbledore ne peut nous obliger à rentrer chez nous pour Noël. Noël, c'est une fête de famille et certains ont la leur à Poudlard. Dumbledore n'est pas cruel, il ne nous forcera pas à rentrer si nous ne le voulons pas. Et même si, par malheur, c'était le cas, que crois-tu, que je vais t'envoyer une lettre avec mon hibou et mon adresse au dos ? Haha, ta naïveté est impayable._

_Dans l'attente de ta prochaine lettre, que je me ferais un plaisir de contredire,_

_Elvendork_

_PS : Une infirmière est facilement manipulable, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre._

_Quant à Peter, si tu tiens tant à avoir ta réponse, il te suffit de regarder Goyle._

**Right? Vous avez trouvé?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Héhé, vous avez presque tous trouvé QUI était ce Gryffi de malheur… Severus, lui, a un petit doute mais… on y est pas encore! Au chapitre suivant, j'annoncerai l'identité de l'Anonyme, d'accord?**

_Ah ben tiens, non, il est pas vexé… sur le coup, je suis bel et bien déçu…_

_Cette fois (puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je sois honnête), tu m'as vraiment fait douter, tu sais? Je commencais à me demander si tu n'étais pas à Serpentard. Si, si. Mais finalement, ta vénération pour les Maraudeurs m'a convaincu que tu étais bel et bien à Gryffondor. J'ai tout de même eu un long moment de doute en lisant ta dernière lettre. Une réflexion totalement Serpentarde, je t'assures. _

_Je mérite ce qui m'arrive, vraiment? Et en quoi? À cause de certaines choses qui datent d'avant Poudlard, je ne supporte pas d'être social. Est-ce que c'est ce qui me condamne? Et sais-tu vraiment ce qui m'arrive? As-tu la moindre pu**** d'idée de ce que ça fait que de marcher en permanence la tête basse? As-tu la moindre pu**** d'idée de ce que ça fait d'être coincé sans le moindre échappatoire, au milieu d'un cercle de gens qui se fichent de toi? As-tu la moindre pu**** d'idée de ce que ça fait de ne croiser que des regards hostiles et moqueurs? Sans jamais au grand jamais n'avoir personne pour te sourire? As-tu la moindre pu**** d'idée de ce que c'est que voir les autres rire de ta souffrance?_

_As-tu la moindre pu**** d'idée de ce que ça fait d'être moi? _

…_Dire que je ne parle même pas de la maison…_

_Et je ne pète __pas__ les plombs. Et je ne me plains pas non plus. _

_Et, stupide individu, que voudrais-tu que je fasse? Que pourrais-je faire? _

…

_Interdiction de prendre ces dernières phrases pour un appel à l'aide, vu? Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. _

_«Les gens qui attendent que ça passe même si la situation ne leur convient pas.» Dois-je me sentir visé?... J'imagine que oui. Soit. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre? Aller voir les Maraudeurs et leur demander s'ils veulent pas être mes copains? _

…_C'était ironique, hein. _

_Tu as toi aussi un sens des priorités étrange, tu sais ça? Tu préfères avoir une vie sociale minable plutôt que pas de vie sociale? Ça s'appelle du masochisme, tu sais? Personnellement, je ne souffre pas de la solitude. J'en apprécie plutôt chaque micro-seconde. Quoique, je remarque que nous avons un léger point commun. Je n'oublie pas ce que l'on m'a fait. Et je ne pardonne pas. _

_Pour Noël, si tu étais au dîner d'hier, tu auras remarqué comme moi que Dumbledore a bel et bien décidé de nous forcer à rentrer à la maison pour Noël, histoire de réparer la Salle sur Demande ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne suis PAS naïf, vu? Cesse donc de me comparer aux Poufsouffle, c'en serait presque insultant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'envoies joyeusement ton adresse, ahuri. Je voulais juste te signaler la chose, pour que tu puisse m'écrire si tu en as envie. Merlin, est-ce que je viens vraiment d'écrire ça? Peut-être que je suis bel et bien désespéré, au fond…_

_Attendant une autre de tes réponses tordues, _

_S.S._

_PS:Et essaie de mettre Black en laisse, veux-tu? Ça fait six fois en cinq jour que je vais à l'infirmerie et Pomfrey commence vraiment à me poser des questions. Signale-lui toujours que c'est dans son intérêt, elle finira par en référer à Dumbledore._

_PS2 : Et pour la société que moi j'aimerais, je n'aurais rien contre la joie de vivre des autres. Tant qu'on me fiche la paix, je suis totalement d'accord._

**Qu'ajouter? Review, SVP!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Certains d'entre vous n'avaient pas trouvé QUI était le Gryffi! Plusieurs hésitent encore entre Remus, Lily, James et Sirius. La réponse se trouve en bas du chapitre. **

_On peut dire que tu sais commencer tes lettres, toi ! Tu donnes direct le ton. Déçu de ne pas m'avoir vexé, charmant comme introduction. Je crois bien que je préférais les miennes._

_Et puis ça continue de plus belle. Moi ? A Serpentard ? Mais… mais ! Tu m'insultes ! Je suis un Gryffondor ! Gry-ffon-dor ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête ! Et je te conseille de ne plus jamais en douter ! Cette fois tu as eu ce que tu voulais ; je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment vexé !_

_Mais je me console quand je vois que les propos de ma dernière lettre n'ont pas été accueillis, eux non plus, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Eheh._

_Tu veux que je le répète encore une fois ? D'accord. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. (Comment ça, c'était une question rhétorique, il fallait me prévenir !)_

_Mais pour te montrer que je ne suis pas insensible, je vais répondre à chacune de tes questions._

_Non je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela fait de marcher continuellement la tête basse, moi je marche la tête haute._

_Je n'ai pas non plus la moindre idée de ce que ça fait d'être coincé sans la moindre échappatoire au milieu d'un cercle de gens. Dans ces cas-là, je pousse une personne et je crée mon propre échappatoire._

_Ni aucune idée de ce que ça fait de croiser seulement des regards hostiles et moqueurs sans aucun sourire. En fait, si je sais, ou plutôt je savais. Maintenant je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié. _

_Et de voir les autres rire de ma souffrance ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Jamais ils n'ont su que je souffrais, ils ne pouvaient donc pas en rire._

_Aucune idée non plus de ce que ça fait d'être toi. Et aucune envie de le savoir par ailleurs. _

_Aucune envie non plus de t'imaginer en demoiselle en détresse. Je tiens à conserver la raison. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te dire ce que tu pourrais faire. Et ça tiens en une phrase : fais comme moi. _

_Maintenant à moi de poser les questions._

_Pourquoi évites-tu les gens qui te sourient au lieu d'essayer de les connaître ? Si tu aimais tant la solitude, prendrais-tu vraiment la peine d'écrire à quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas?_

_Pourquoi baisses-tu la tête au lieu de regarder les autres de haut ? Il n'y a que comme ça que les gens comprennent que tu leur es supérieur._

_Pourquoi t'envoies pas chier les gens ? _

_Pourquoi t'attends le lendemain alors que tu sais que ce sera pire encore que la journée que tu viens de vivre ?_

_Pourquoi tu te laves pas les cheveux ? Mh. Désolé, je m'emporte._

_Tu penses vraiment que ma vie sociale est minable ? Tu dis ça mais tu ne sais même pas qui je suis._

_Je haïssais ma famille alors je m'en suis trouvé une nouvelle, et celle-là je l'abandonnerais pour rien au monde, absolument rien. (Ce serait le bon moment pour sortir un petit dicton mais je gâcherais tout les efforts que j'ai faits pour te cacher mon identité.)_

_Et c'est pour ça que je serais plutôt tenté de dire que ma vie sociale n'a vraiment rien à se reprocher._

_Et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux pas rentrer chez moooooiii. Tant pis, je vais être obligé de m'incruster chez tu-sauras-pas-qui._

_Oui, je confirme, tu es désespéré et tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est un symptôme très fréquent chez mes patients. Si tu es sage, le Père Noël t'apportera une lettre._

_Je précise également que Sirius adorerait qu'on le promène en laisse mais personne ne voudrait s'occuper de lui. Il tire beaucoup trop._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse pleine de repentir dans laquelle tu reconnaîtras enfin que m'écouter serait la meilleure décision que tu puisses prendre._

_Elvendork. _

_PS : Si tu continues d'insinuer que j'ai ma place à Serpentard, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te comparer aux Poufsouffles. « A trop combattre le blaireau, on devient blaireau soi-même »_

**Le Gryffi, si vous ne l'avez pas trouvé… est Sirius Orion Black. **

**(Juste en passant, le prochain chapitre arrivera lundi, parce que je suis partie pour le week-end)**

…**Réactions du peuple?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, peuple du monde! Voilà la suite! Merci à tous ceux ayant posté des review. Dédicace spéciale à Misscn, pour avoir trouvé en premier qui était le Gryffondor anonyme . Et encore désolée du retard. **

_Non, mais par Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette obsession des Poufsouffle, encore? _

…

_Puisque tu ne le comprends pas par toi-même, je te le précise cette fois : c'était une question rhétorique. _

_Pour en revenir à ta dernière lettre… non, mais t'es vraiment pas bien ou quoi? Faire comme toi? Un (BIP!) de Gryffondor? Et puis quoi encore? Même en me montrant généreux et en occultant ta maison, c'est l'idée la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue! Et crois bien que, partageant un dortoir avec les crétins congénitaux que tu sais, j'en ai entendu! _

_Bon… comme, par un quelconque miracle, Black et Potter ont oublié jusqu'à mon existence aujourd'hui (Potter bavait devant Evans et Black gribouillait d'un air contrarié, sans doute dans le but de se souvenir de l'alphabet en entier), je suis de bonne humeur et je répondrai également à tes questions._

_Pourquoi j'évite les gens qui me sourient au lieu d'essayer de les connaître ? Hum. Je croyais avoir mentionné que, justement, personne ne me sourit. Sourires moqueurs ou rictus machiavéliques non-inclus. Et même si c'était le cas… honnêtement. Personne ne l'as fait depuis plusieurs mois. Ça me ferait un choc. Je ne saurais même pas comment y réagir._

_Pourquoi je baisse la tête au lieu de regarder les autres de haut ? En réalité, je regarde la plupart des gens de haut. J'évite juste de m'attirer des ennuis en les provoquant. Nuance. Et puis, c'est un moyen de montrer que je ne suis pas ouvert aux autres. _

_Pourquoi j'envoie pas chier les gens ? Tout dépend de la personne, dirais-je…_

_Pourquoi j'attend demain alors que je sais qu'il sera encore pire que la journée que je viens de vivre ?...Cette dernière question sonne comme une invitation au suicide, tu sais?Mais soit… disons que j'essaie de me convaincre qu'il reste un espoir que ma vie s'améliore? Voire, que les crétins de cette école murissent un peu? _

…_Ouais, bon, l'espoir fait vivre._

_Et, Gryffondorus Crétinus, je t'ai également déjà mentionné que je lavais bel et bien mes cheveux. C'est qu'il a des trous de mémoire, en plus, cet ahuri…_

_Un autre passage de ta lettre me hurlait de t'expliquer un aspect de la vie (par « aspect », j'entends des principes, du type "La vie n'est PAS juste, Tu t'adaptes ou tu crèves", ce genre de choses) que tu semble n'avoir pas compris… _

_« Ce que c'est que voir les autres rires de ta souffrance ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Jamais ils n'ont su que je souffrais, ils ne pouvaient donc pas en rire. »_

_Vois-tu, jeune naïf, il est plutôt difficile de cacher à quelqu'un que tu as mal quand le quelqu'un en question est la cause de ta souffrance. Pour en revenir aux Maraudeurs (encore et toujours eux…), je ne me mettrai pas à pleurer devant eux ou à leur écrire pour leur dire qu'ils me font de la grosse pei-peine, bien sûr, mais personne de sensé n'irait s'imaginer qu'ils font leurs conneries avec l'idée que je ne serai pas blessé. Ou alors ils sont encore plus détraqués que je ne pensais. _

_Oh, et, abruti de rouge et or, je ne suis PAS désespéré (le mot 'pas' est très important dans mon vocabulaire, j'espère que tu avais remarqué…). Que la gélatine flottant entre tes deux oreilles comprenne ceci : je n'ai besoin de personne. Je vivrais tout seul sur Saturne (planète du silence et de l'éternité, héhé), ça m'irait bien._

_Ne t'en fais pas, je serai sage, je ne traumatiserai pas plus de six premières années par jour. (Les deuxièmes années sont marrants aussi, ils croient toujours que je fais du vaudou. Idée étrange.)_

_Dans l'attente d'un autre condensé d'imbécillités, qui aura au moins le mérite de me suggérer que la situation peut toujours être pire (je pourrais avoir un cerveau pareil au tien!), _

_S.S._

_PS: Pour l'infirmière, comment tu fais? Je doute que l'Impero soit fonctionnel, et mes charmes de confusion ont tendance à avoir des effets secondaires indésirables._

**Review, please **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, merci pour les reviews! Dédicace cette fois à Tirelipimpon sur le chihuaha (God, d'où viens un tel pseudo? 0o) parce que sa review était trop bizarre mais trooooop drôle X) Merci aussi à nos autres revieweurs sur le dernier chapitre: **

**Yzeute (du calme avec le café!), **

**MAHA1959 (Sev va deviner très bientôt ;)), **

**Elleay Sahbel (Merci pour le soutien et je ne parle pas que de la review) **

**et MissCN (Pourquoi Pluton en particulier?)**

_C'est vrai que d'après une de mes connaissances, j'ai tendance à tout ramener aux Poufsouffles (d'après une autre de mes connaissances, j'ai tendance à tout ramener à moi, mais peu importe). Il paraîtrait que ça vient du subconscient et de ma peur profonde de la banalité et de l'indifférence, enfin un truc psychologique comme ça._

…

_Ah, mince. C'était encore une question rhétorique, j'avais pas lu la suite…_

_Bon faisons comme si je n'avais encore rien dit et continuons sur notre lancée…_

_Si, si, je vais bien. Non, non, ce n'est pas ridicule ; faire comme moi est réellement une excellente idée. En tout cas, moi, je le vis très bien._

_Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu as répondu à mes questions ! Cela prouve que notre thérapie fonctionne à merveille et que tu es sur la voie de la guérison. Cependant, tes réponses me tracassent. Cela dénote un désir flagrant de passer inaperçu qui pourrait bien aller jusqu'à l'oubli de soi même. À surveiller. De plus, une légère tendance aux mensonges pourrait bien refléter un désintérêt de ses propres paroles. Sans parler de la mention du suicide… Oh mon dieu ! Empêchez-le de sauter !_

_A la prochaine séance, nous tenterons d'atteindre ton Moi profond et ainsi saisir la raison de ton mal-être. _

_Le quart d'heure analyse est terminé, soyons concret._

_Moi, j'en ai vu des personnes qui te souriaient, vraiment. Mais j'ai aussi vu les sourires se faner progressivement. Et ça, c'est souvent irréversible._

_Et en plus de te tromper sur toi, tu te trompes également sur moi. Je sais tout de la vie et de la sélection naturelle, nul besoin de tes explications._

_Je sais aussi que l'on peut cacher ce qu'on veut à qui on veut. Et il n'y a besoin que d'une seule chose pour y arriver : la fierté. Tant qu'il te reste ça, il te reste tout. Envoie-leur ta fierté en pleine face et ton orgueil dans le ventre. Personne ne résiste à un tel assaut, un tel étalage est insoutenable._

_Il est possible que ces notions soient un peu Gryffondoresques pour toi mais elles font partie de mon code de l'honneur. Estime-toi honoré que je t'en fasse part._

_Ensuite, tu as beau prétendre le contraire, si je dis que tu es désespéré, c'est que tu l'es, alors ne me contredis pas. Tu es aussi désespéré qu'un Poufsouffle après le dernier match de la saison, aussi désespéré qu'un Poufsouffle à l'annonce du gagnant de la Coupe des quatre maisons, aussi désespéré qu'un élève lambda au moment où le Choixpeau magique cria « POUFSOUFFLE ! »_

_Et puis tu m'assènes des leçons de vie mais apparemment, tu as encore du mal avec les notions de base. L'eau est essentielle à la vie or il n'y a pas d'eau sur Saturne, donc tu ne peux pas y vivre. CQFD_

_Comme je suis incroyablement généreux et qu'en cette période de Noël je me sens particulièrement enclin à faire le bonheur d'autrui, ma brave chouette (bien sûr, tu auras compris que ce n'est pas la mienne) t'apportera cette lettre chez toi. Elle m'a garanti qu'elle connaissait l'adresse et je lui fais entièrement confiance._

_En attendant ta prochaine lettre, accompagnée de mon cadeau de Noël, cela va de soi._

PS : Pour l'infirmière, c'est tout simple. Le charisme, le charisme ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai !

**Review SVP!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, peuple. Avertissement : je vous demanderais de ne pas tuer l'auteure après la lecture du chapitre suivant. Je ne suis aucunement responsable des actes des personnages, après tout… presque pas… **

**Oh, et, je crois que je vais faire les RAR, à partir de maintenant! Donc :**

Kritari : Contente que notre style te plaise! (FAN en lettre majuscule? Insérer ici sourire de morse) :) Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua : Woah, j'ai finalement réussis à écrire ton pseudo! xD Et ne t'essais pas au francais standard, moi ta façon de parler (c'est une langue à part, en fait xD) me plait beaucoup :p

Elleay Sahbel : Meuh non, je vais pas sauter… et là-dessus, j'ai le même avis que Severus, exprimé un peu plus bas xD et encore merci pour le soutien :)

Yami Shino : Je saiiiis, c'est une honte, méchante Tireli! Je tâcherai de la convaincre d'écrire! (air déterminé) Sinon contente que tu aimes la fic! :)

Yzeute : Haha, tu es vraiment enthousiasthe X) Je m'en plains pas, en passant! :p J'adore tes reviews!

Dobbymcl : Tu me manquais! Lol Contente de te revoir ;) Yep, Sirius se trahis pas mal, je crois que son anonymat ne sera plus gardé très très longtemps :p

Lau : Toi aussi tu as remarqué comme ils s'entendaient bien? xD J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! (pas beaucoup d'humour, par contre, désolé!)

MAHA1959 : Yep, ça lui va bien de faire la morale! T.t.t.t.t., méchant Sirius… la réaction de Severus n'est pas loin, promis! 2 lettres, je crois!

**Tout ceci étant dit, laissons parler le Severus. Il en a beaucoup à dire. **

_NON MAIS PAR TOUS LES NEUFS CAVEAUX DES SEPT ENFERS, TU VEUX ME TUER?!_

_Hum. D'accord, ce n'est peut-être une entrée en matière très polie pour une lettre datée du 25 décembre. Mais on s'en contre-fout. Je ne suis pas poli avec les crétins._

_Reprenons, donc._

_TU VEUX VRAIMENT MA PEAU OU QUOI?!_

_Tu veux bien me dire d'où tu sors une chouette pareille?! Elle a effectivement trouvé ma maison ce matin, je te l'accorde, mais se tromper de chambre et envoyer la lettre sur la tête du paternel, c'était vraiment minable! Me confondre avec mon père, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'une chouette puisse être aussi bête… Si tu refais un coup pareil, tu ne me reconnaîtras plus à la rentrée! Espèce de psychopathe! _

…

_Tu te prends vraiment pour un psy, en plus?! Auquel cas, tu sais, je doute d'être celui qui a le plus besoin d'une analyse. Quoique la camisole de force des Moldus te serait déjà plus adaptée… et pour t'être pris pour un éminent psychothérapeute, et pour m'avoir comparé de nouveau à un Poufsouffle. Dès que je connaîtrai ton identité, j'aurai ta peau. J'arracherai chacun des appendices qui ornent ta misérable carcasse avec les dents et j'en ferai de la soupe aux poireaux. Je te ferai découvrir la couleur de tes entrailles. Je te… rendrai tout ce que tes imbéciles de lettres m'ont valu. (Donc, envoyer un hibou moins bruyant la prochaine fois est entièrement dans ton intérêt.)_

_Bon, cela étant, je vais à nouveau te contredire et prendre la peine de t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu écris dans ta dernière lettre « …et ainsi saisir la raison de ton mal-être.» Tu es vraiment dérangé, hein? Un accident de Quidditch qui a démoli ton cerveau, peut-être? Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à comprendre, dans ma grande magnanimité (y'a aussi un peu le fait que, mis à part rester dans ma chambre à fixer le plafond, j'ai rien à faire…) _

_Alors. Un indice : ça commence par Marau, et ça finit par Deur. Un autre? Commence par Fa et fini par Mille. Tu as compris, ou tu veux un abrégé?_

_Autre chose que ton cerveau atrophié a mal enregistré, même si je l'avais déjà signalé : Moi plus avoir fierté. Moi juste encore avoir haine et orgueil. Toi comprendre ce que moi y en a te dire, ou toi avoir besoin d'un dessin?_

_Je ne compte pas encore me suicider, si ça te rassure, et si c'était le cas, je pencherais pour les veines tranchés plutôt qu'un saut du haut de la tour. _

_Et, question cadeau de Noël, tu peux bien m'envoyer une potion de soin quelconque pour te faire pardonner. Na. Moi, j'ai rien à t'envoyer, et c'est pas comme si je t'aimais. Je te renvoie ta chouette (désolé pour l'aile de travers, j'ai réparé les dégats comme j'ai pu), j'imagine qu'elle te retrouvera._

_S.S._

_PS : Comment tu répares les phalanges brisées, toi?_

**Ouille… une review pour réconforter ce pauvre Sevy? (Ou pour engueuler l'auteure, au choix)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello peuple du monde! =D Les RAR :**

**Archea : **Mici pour la correction, comme toujours! :p Et pour les deux fautes, je vais essayer d'y penser ce soir (Vraiment pas le temps pour tout de suite, je dois aller en cours)

**Lau : **T.t.t., comme tu vois, Sirius n'a effectivement pas compris, c'était encore un indice trop compliqué pour lui xD Merci pour la review, à bientôt! :)

**Yzeute **: xD Pour une fois que tu es relativement relaxée, j'apprécie :p Merci encore pour la review et vas-y doucement avec l'appéro xD

**Tirelipimpom sur le chihuahua : **Eh beh, tu es certainement la plus enthousiaste parmis les dernières review 0o mais je m'en plains pas du tout, hein ;) Et j'aime bien l'idée de la plante carnivore xD

**MAHA1959 : **Hum, le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que le charmant paternel de Sevy a encore un certain rôle à jouer avant que je me débarasse de lui (méchant Tobias qu'a frappé mon Sev à moi!)… Merci pour la review et à bientôt :D

**Misscn : **xD Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé vous présente toutes ses excuses et promets qu'il n'avait aucune intention de plagier vos répliques meurtrières! xD Et merci pour la review et à bientôt!

**Shykeiro : **…Poussins? xD Sérieusement, contente que ça te plaise :) Je fais mon possible pour être Sev', mais comme tu dis, cette chère GinnylaFurie a VRAIMENT Sirius dans le sang 0o une parente éloignée? Merci pour la review et à bientôt! :D

**Sur ce, laissons parler Sirius!**

_Bouh, que tu es bruyant. Il faut pas t'exciter comme ça ! Golpalotte est revenue toute terrorisée, tu lui as fait une peur bleue avec tes vociférations ! Moi qui l'avais prévenue qu'elle ne récolterait qu'un silence glacial… Elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance…_ _J'avoue qu'elle a un peu trop tendance à extérioriser ses sentiments mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter si durement, contente-toi donc d'effrayer les premières années !_

_Et puis Golpalotte est loin d'être stupide, elle est juste comme son maître (qui je te le rappelle n'est pas moi) et si elle t'a confondu avec papa c'est qu'il y a une raison ! (Vous avez peut être les même cheveux ?)_

_Et puis Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Pas non plus comme si j'attendais de toi que tu fasses plaisir à quelqu'un, mais bon._

_Je vois que tu t'inquiètes tout de même pour moi, mais pas de soucis ! Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe déjà de ma propre thérapie et je me suis dit que comme toi tu n'avais personne alors que tu es un sujet tout à fait passionnant, j'allais me lancer dans la psychothérapie ! Et vois, ça me réussit plutôt bien non ?_

_Cependant je dois dire que les progrès que j'avais remarqués dans ta dernière lettre étaient apparemment des illusions. Vu tes tendances sadique, je crois que tu devrais plutôt aller voir un spécialiste, mais alors vraiment très spécialisé. Là, ça dépasse même mes compétences. _

_Décidément tu t'inquiète vraiment pour moi ! Malheureusement, je ne peux te rassurer sur le fait que j'ai déjà eu ou non un accident de Quidditch. Par élimination, tu finirais par deviner qui je suis et je tiens à rester entier, merci bien._

_Quand à la raison de ton mal-être, j'ai bien peur de ne toujours pas saisir. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas soupçonné une telle complexité. J'ai vaguement deviné que cela avait un lien avec la musique et cela en grande quantité. (Peut être es-tu obligé d'écouter chaque jour une sonate en Fa mineur répétée mille fois d'affilée ? ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre…)_ _Apparemment, il y aurait également une ville sans doute orientale du nom de Marau mise en cause. Enfin ce n'est qu'une théorie, je ne préfère pas m'avancer._

… _Oui, je veux bien un dessin. Tu dessines ça comment, toi, la haine et l'orgueil ? J'ai beau chercher, j'ai pas trop d'idée sur la question. Pourtant, je connais personnellement ces deux sentiments, je pensais avoir parfaitement saisi le concept mais faut croire qu'il me reste quelque lacunes._

…

_Tu as des pensées bien funestes en ce jour de Noël mais j'admets que la décimation de dindes par familles entières peut pousser au suicide._

_Maintenant qu'on est parti sur les idées morbides, autant continuer jusqu'au bout. Moi, si jamais je décidais de mettre fin à mes jours, ce qui n'arrivera pas de si tôt, je pencherais plus pour le Grand Saut. Se lancer dans le vide, c'est tout de même jouissif, tu ne crois pas? Je le ferais au moment où tout le monde est dehors. Pour mes dernières secondes sur Terre, tout le monde aurait les yeux rivés sur moi, ne serait-ce pas absolument fantastique ? En tout cas, ce serait plus grandiose que de se cacher pour se vider de son fluide vital mais bon, chacun son truc. Bien que je ne puisse dire que le saut à l'élastique sans élastique soit vraiment mon truc. Les sensations fortes, Ok, mais plus de sensations du tout, non merci. _

_Tu seras sans aucun doute extrêmement déçu de voir que cette lettre n'est accompagné d'aucune potion de soin mais vois-tu les potions, c'est ta passion, pas la mienne._ _Mais ça me tracassait quand même un peu de ne rien t'offrir pour Noël (toi, ça ne t'a pas gêné le moins du monde, apparemment) alors j'ai modifié cette lettre magiquement pour qu'elle te chante des hymnes de noël sans discontinuer, ça te mettra peut être un minimum dans l'esprit de cette fête. CEPENDANT, avant que tu frôles la crise cardiaque, j'ai également fais en sorte, grâce à mes spectaculaires talents magique, que ces chants ne s'activent que si tu prononces le mot de passe. Je te laisse le soin de le deviner (entre nous, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué)._

_Je pensais joindre mes tentatives de portrait de Dame Orgueil et Dame Haine mais je me suis dit que ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine._

_Dans l'attente de ta prochaine lettre accompagnée d'une chouette pas le moins du monde terrorisée et en parfaite santé, ainsi que de mon cadeau de Noël, j'insiste._

_Elvendork_

_PS : Pour réparer des phalanges, rien de plus simple : tu as seulement besoin de scotch et de bonne volonté. Bon courage !_

**Rahlala, méchant Sirius --; **

**Review, SVP!**


	19. Chapter 19

**RAR :**

**Tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua : **Haha, Sirius est actuellement insupportable, mais on ne peut pas ne pas lire la suite X) Quant à la plante carnivore… j'ai demandé à Ginny, et… ;)

**Yzeute : **Comme toujours, ton enthousiasme me contamine :p Merci encore pour la review, et… encore une fois, vas-y molo avec l'apéro ;)

**MAHA1959**** : **Haha, j'adore l'idée de la potion xD mais j'ai finalement mis autre chose :p dis moi ce que tu en penses!

**Anthales : **xD Severus a du faire une crise quand la carte a commencé à chanter! Sinon, contente de te revoir sur cette fic :p et à bientôt!

**Continuons donc avec cette fic épistolaire si… leckerissime, comme dirait Tirelipimpon ;)**

… _J'hésite. Psychopathe sadique ou imbécile fini? Ou pire, un mélange des deux? Hum, probable. Un imbécile à tendances sadiques. Voilà. _

_Tu aurais pu parler du charme appliqué sur ta lettre _au début _de la lettre en question. Et préciser que ton imbécile de mot de passe était « non mais quel crétin ». Au moins, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu as tout faux : elle peut s'arrêter. Il suffit qu'elle se fasse déchirer en tout petits morceaux et brûler au fond d'une cheminée. Dixit mon géniteur, le feu purifie les trucs pas nets (ou la « saloperie de cochonnerie pas naturelle qu'on apprends dans votre école de maboules », mais ça revient un peu au même), il paraît. _

_Mes pensées ne sont PAS funestes, mais honnêtes. Et question suicide, je préfère me vider tranquillement et calmement de mon sang plutôt que de me jeter stupidement du haut d'une tour (grandiose, dis-tu?) sous le regard de tous les Poudlardiens que je déteste, qui ricaneraient joyeusement. J'imagine que les Emmerdeurs organiseraient une fête dans leur salle commune respective. _

… _D'accord, mes pensées sont un chouia funeste. _

_Ô, ahuri, tu ne te croyais tout de même pas drôle? La seule musique qui résonne ici, c'est quand le big bad boss rentre saoûl ET heureux. Rare, et tout sauf poétique, tu sais. Mais comme ton cerveau est trop atrophié que pour comprendre ce que je voulais dire, je serai plus clair. _

_Mon problème peut être résumé en quelques mots : je hais la vie, et la vie me hait. Et voilà. Pas plus compliqué._

…_Je serais presque vexé, tu sais? De savoir que tu t'inquiètes plutôt du traumatisme de ta chouette que des dégâts qu'elle a pu causer. Enfin, cette fois, elle rentrera en parfaitement bon état : j'ai suivi ton conseil et soigné sa patte avec du scotch. Eheh. Je te rassure, elle a fait ça toute seule en allant se cacher dans le placard. Je me demande ce que tu as raconté à celui à qui tu avais emprunté la première bestiole. _

_Pour ton cadeau de Noël, puisque tu y tiens tellement (quoique, Noël étant passé depuis trois jours, je m'étonne que tu radotes encore là-dessus), je n'ai pas pu ajouter un charme pour faire une beuglante, parce qu'étant au milieu d'une masse de moldus, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec des problèmes avec le Ministère… (ce qui me fait noter qu'en plus de ne pas être chez toi, tu es dans la maison d'un sorcier. Je trouverai qui tu es, quoique j'aie mon idée, mais j'espère de tout cœur me tromper). Bref, je te joins une jolie petite plante. Je l'ai baptisée «Avenged Sevenfold*». Elle a de fâcheuses tendances à la consommation des humains, mais autrement, elle est adorable. Je sais, trop généreux… et j'attends toujours une potion de soin. Je ne tiens pas à connaître l'effet qu'aurait la rencontre entre mon père et un chaudron. _

_À propos de lui, puisque tu y tiens, oui, je lui ressemble. Content? À la défense de ma mère et de ses goûts douteux, je répondrais qu'elle est aussi consanguine qu'un Black. Suis-je vilain. Il n'empêche que la chouette était bête de nous confondre. Y'a quand même trente centimètres de différence. _

_Pour les dessins de Miss Haine et de Miss Orgueil… en y pensant, ça ressemblerait plutôt à Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. J'ai toujours dit que cette famille était dérangée. Même le môme, Regulus, il me fout la trouille. Quatorze ans et il crève les yeux des rats dans la salle commune. _

_Oh, et si tu es vraiment aussi nul en potion, envoie à bouffer. Mon estomac suggère lui aussi quelques idées de tortures pouvant s'avérer intéressantes à essayer sur ta personne. _

…_Suis-je vraiment en train de demander à manger à un imbécile de Gryffondor que je ne connais même pas?_

_C'était rhétorique. _

_S.S. _

_*Référence évidente au groupe du même nom, en plus du jeu de mot, Avenged Sevenfold signifie Vengé sept fois. Severus est un obsedé de la vengeance, c'est tout ce qu'il a en tête, alors que voulez-vous…_

**Review, SVP!**


	20. Chapter 20

**RAR :**

**Tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua : **X) J'aime bien l'idée de Sirius refilant cette charmante petite plante à sa mère comme cadeau de Noël… mais malheureusement, il n'aura même pas eu le temps de le faire, un regrettable accident (voir plus bas) … À bientôt! ;)

**Anthales : **Et non, c'est pas bon pour lui, après il se met à trop en dire… et il enrage encore plus parce que Sirius a l'air de s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante! xD Courage, Sev! Et merci pour la review, à bientôt :p

**Shykeiro : **D'accord, tu as la permission officielle de l'assommer :p mais seulement virtuellement, j'ai encore besoin de lui, moi xD Et Severus te remercie de ta compassion, au moins y'en a qui sont pas handicapé de sentiments (sans viser personne, hein, Sirius…)

**Lau : **Ouep, mais Sirius peut pas se plaindre, c'est lui qui a conseillé le scotch à Sev'! Enfin… pour le cadeau, c'est pas vraiment mon idée, en fait, je l'ai volée aux reviewer xD je crois pas qu'ils m'en veulent, anyway. Merci pour la review! :)

**Yzeute : **Tu m'effrais, moi, avec tout cet alcool! Vire pas en Tobias, hein?! (mesure de prévention parce que j'appartiens à la SAPS, société d'aide à la protection des Sevy)

**Dobbymcl : **Héhé, Sirius est pénible, c'est vrai, mais c'est naturel, pour lui, que veux-tu :p et pi, comme tu dis, au moins, ça fait réagir Sevy! ;) et Sev' a effectivement une bonne idée de QUI est son correspondant anonyme (il serait temps, Sev!) À bientôt!

**Misscn : **Eh bien, la voilà, la suite! ;) Merci encore pour la review :p

_Dans quelques instants, tout sera différent et changera à jamais. Il sera alors impossible de revenir en arrière. Il nous reste si peu de temps pour profiter de ces derniers moments avant un nouveau début. Le commencement d'un jour nouveau. Dans cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un… BONNE ANNEE !!! _

_Haha, je t'ai bien eu, hein ! Avoue que tu as cru que… En fait je sais pas ce que tu aurais pu croire. Je ne te comprends plus. Bon, d'accord, je ne t'ai jamais compris._

_Par contre, je t'imagine parfaitement essayer plein de mots passes stupide en croyant que c'est un de ceux-là que je choisirais, puis, dans un terrible instant d'impuissance et de rage, t'écrier « non mais quel crétin ! » avant de sursauter violemment en entendant ces chants célébrer la naissance du petit Jésus. N'empêche, je t'avais prévenu, le mot de passe n'était pas bien compliqué. Et je trouve ça particulièrement cruel de brûler une lettre que j'ai mise au point avec tant de mal. Tu apprécies tant que ça de ruiner les efforts des autres ? Le sadique, c'est toi. Un sadique aux pensées funestes mais honnêtes, voilà ce que tu es ! Je reprend, tu es un sadique aux pensées funestes mais honnêtes qui hais la vie, j'espère que tu vas t'arrêter là parce que ça va finir par être un peu longuet pour un simple qualificatif._

_En fait, pour te dire la vérité, j'ai également eu un sursaut en lisant ta lettre. Et ceci quand j'ai su que tu avais sans doute deviné qui j'étais. Déjà qu'entre nous deux, c'est pas la folle amitié, déjà que nos maisons respectives nous divisent. Mais quand tu sauras qui je suis réellement, alors plus rien ne pourra nous rapprocher, pas même la perspective excitante d'une correspondance anonyme. Les préjugés et les traditions nous sépareront sans doute pour toujours. Et le pire c'est que je ne peux blâmer absolument personne. Nous sommes qui nous sommes et même si l'un de nous fait le premier pas, même si nous y mettons la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pourra exister entre deux personnes si radicalement opposées que de l'ignorance et de la haine. Quand, et je crains que tu aies vu juste, tu sauras que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, nos destins prendront des routes différentes, sans plus d'espoir de se croiser un jour._

_Convaincant, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_Sinon, tu seras sans aucun doute enchanté de savoir qu'Avefold et moi, on s'entend à merveille ! (J'ai légèrement modifié son nom, le premier étant bien trop long.) De plus, elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi : elle aussi favorise le pratique sur l'esthétique, elle est souvent méconnue et peu appréciée à sa juste valeur. Mais la pauvre survit juste comme elle peut… Malheureusement, elle n'a pas vécu longtemps. Une expérience qui a mal tourné… Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'Avefold ne supporterait pas les bonbons explosifs…_

_Bref, passons._

_Comme je trouve que tes lettres deviennent un peu trop élégiaques, j'ai décidé de changer de registre. C'est assez ennuyeux de toujours lire la même chose. Des insultes, des insultes, et des insultes sous-entendues. Plutôt banal, non ?_

_Alors comme je suis, paraît-il, un peu téméraire, je me dis « soyons fou ! » et je te propose quelque chose. Que dirais-tu si je te donnais la possibilité de me poser une question à chaque lettre, à laquelle je serais obligé de répondre sincèrement. Comme ça, tu finiras peut-être par savoir enfin qui je suis, et là je serai bien embêté. Je me rends bien compte que c'est très risqué mais n'est-ce pas justement le risque qui est amusant ?_

_Bien entendu, tu te doutes que les questions peu délicates du genre "Qui est-tu ?", je n'y répondrais pas. _

_De même, j'ai dit que je répondrais sincèrement et je le ferai, mais je n'ai pas dit que je répondrais clairement, ce serait trop facile sinon._

_Je sens que notre petite correspondance va prendre un tour intéressant, je m'en réjouis d'avance ! _

_Comme tu t'en doutais sûrement, aucune potion de soin n'accompagnera cette lettre cette fois non plus. Ce serait malheureusement contre mes principes de contribuer au rétablissement d'un Serpentard. Vraiment, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Cependant, ce ne serait pas très classe de ne faire aucun geste en ces périodes de fêtes alors je t'envoie des pansements moldus._

_Comme tu pourras le remarquer, ils sont ornés de petits chiens. N'est-ce pas adorable ? En tout cas moi je trouve que si, j'en ai même gardé un. _

_Je t'aurais bien envoyé à manger aussi, mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus, tu as des jambes, tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour au marché du coin. Néanmoins, si tu as de la chance, peut être que cette brave chouette aura chassé quelque chose en chemin et qu'elle acceptera de partager son festin avec toi._

_(Remarque l'effort, je ne réponds plus aux questions rhétorique.)_

_Bon je crois que je t'ai fait part de toutes les bêtises, idées stupides et dangereuses et paroles philosophiques que j'avais à te transmettre, alors je vais m'arrêter là._

**Review, SVP!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Attention, un chapitre TRÈS court, alors savourez-le XD En passant, j'ai remarqué que la mort soudaine de cette pauvre Avefold vous avait beaucoup secoué…**

**Lol : **Eh bien la voilà, la suite ;)

**Misscn : **Heu, en fait, il a tué la plante, pas le hibou xD Pauvre petite Avefold, quand même :'(

**Tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua : **Tu trouves notre fic croustifondante? (Très flattée) Merci merci! xD bon sang que j'adore tes reviews, elles sont toujours si… spéciales! xD et encore une fois, observons une minute de silence en mémoire de cette pauvre Avefold…

**Dobbymcl : **Eh, ça reste du Sirius Black, hein? :p mais pour les questions… désolé, c'Est un peu avorté!

_Black, _

_J'aurai ta peau._

_Et en attendant..._

_Sors moi d'ici. Tout de suite. Par « tout de suite », j'entends dans l'heure qui vient. _

_Pas le temps d'expliquer, j'ai fait une gaffe. Quand le paternel rentrera, je vais crever._

_Me fous de tes principes de « je n'aiderai pas au rétablissement d'un Serpentard » (soit dit en passant, voilà bien un raisonnement de Serpentard) mais je tiens à la vie._

_Te tuerai ensuite._

_Grouille! _

_S.S._

**Review, SVP!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Eh beh, on vous a intrigues, avec ce dernier chapitre! Je crois qu'on a battu le record de review pour un seul chapitre, donc merci à tous! :)**** (On a dépassé les 100 reviews! Danse de la joie!)**

**Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua: **…en fait, Victor (xD), je ne trouve rien à répondre… --; je t'ai déjà tout dit, je crois X) Enfin, bref, merci pour la review et à bientôt! :)

**Snapounette: **Peut-être un peu sadique, mais bon, je me rattrappe en postant ce chapitre-ci (nettement plus long!) et j'aurai meme le temps d'en poster un ou deux autres avant Noël! Alors… le père Noël devrait me pardoner, non?

**Lol: **Une chose m'intrigue; sit u ajoutes "lol" à la fin de chaque message, c'est une signature ou ça fait partie de la review? :p Et sinon, merci beaucoup pour la review! :)

**Astrid: **Mais non, mais non xD T'as rate aucun episode, j'ai traumatise tout le monde en meme temps ;)

**MissCn: **Je n'aurais pas pris le risqué de faire se tromper Severus, je crois qu'il m'en veut déjà pas mal de tout ce que je lui fais subir xD

**Caprice K: **J'avoues, ce n'était peut-être pas la formule qui allait le plus inciter Sirius à venir à son secours xD Merci pour la review :)

**Valence: **J'avais pensé à attendre la suite de Liaisons dangereuses pour poster, mais c'eut été un peu cruel vu que ça ne depends pas que de toi… Apprécies l'effort ;) (Même si tu nous déteste xD)

**Yzeute: **Pardon :( Je voulais pas te vexer, je plaisantais!

…Are you mad at me?

**Dobbymcl: **0o j'espère que non, Sirius n'a rien à voir avec les emmerdes de Sevy! Ça, ça serait le pompon!

_Moi? Sirius Black? Le grand Sirius Black? Haha!! Impossible! __Non mais franchement, je sais pas où tu as été chercher une idée pareille! C'est tellement invraisemblable, tellement inimaginable, pourquoi Sirius t'écrirait ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ! Surtout que tu n'as même pas tenté de me poser la moindre question alors je vois difficilement comment tu pourrais connaître ma véritable identité ! Moi, Sirius ! Rien que d'y penser, je me dilate la rate, j'ai mal aux côtes et je suis dans l'incapacité totale de retenir mon hilarité. _

…

_Bon, OK, comment t'as deviné ? Moi qui me croyais subtil, je me sens un peu stupide d'un coup. _

_Enfin bref, apparemment c'est pas le plus urgent pour l'instant._

_J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait une grooosse bêtise et que maintenant tu étais dans la matière fécale jusqu'au cou. Comme c'est dommage. _

_Mais comme j'ai tenté de te le faire comprendre dans ma dernière lettre, je n'ai, déjà, aucune intention de t'aider. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'étais pas une demoiselle en détresse et ça m'embêterait de te prouver que tu as tort en venant t'aider._

_Et puis de toute façon, même si je le voulais, j'en suis tout à fait incapable. C'est inexplicable, tu vois. Certains ne peuvent pas toucher leur nez avec leur langue, et bien moi je ne peux pas aider les Serpentards et encore moins Servillus (ah que ça fait du bien de pouvoir réutiliser ce nom !) _

_Si jamais je voulais t'aider, je suis certain que mon cerveau commanderait à mes jambes de ne plus bouger et ce serait terrible. Tu comprends, je n'aime pas rester sans bouger…_

_De plus, tu as été on ne peut plus clair sur les sentiments que je t'inspirais et je souhaite rester entier. Pourquoi je t'aiderais si c'est pour que tu me remercie de la sorte ! Je ne fais rien gratuitement, je suis pour l'échange équivalent._

_Et tu dois bien savoir que je ne reçois d'ordre de personne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de me demander de l'aide si promptement alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni si ça en vaut la peine._

_Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer clairement et on verra ensuite si je daigne lever le petit doigt. En attendant, en un mot comme en cent, démerde-toi._

… _Si c'est vraiment si grave, tu peux toujours aller chez Evans, il paraît que c'est pas si loin de chez toi. Elle sera sûrement enchantée de t'aider. Son côté aimable sans doute, tu sais celui qu'elle ne montre pas à James._

_En parlant de James, parce que bien sûr, c'est chez lui que je suis, je suppose que si c'est vraiment grave, ses parents pourraient, potentiellement, faire quelque chose, genre un portoloin qui t'emmènerait… loin. Mais alors, uniquement si ça en vaut la peine. _

_Bon et bien peut-être à jamais, je ne sais pas s'il est trop tard !_

_Et là, je ne signe pas puisque tu sais qui je suis…_

**Review, SVP!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Waaah, que de reviews! Merchi tout le monde!**

**Psykidyllique : **La voilà, la suite. Eh, faut pas que Sirius ait de quoi culpabiliser, ça voudrait dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Sevy!!

**Shykeiro :** Et on t'adore aussi! :) C'est vrai que Ginny a un don pour être Sirius xD Et ne tape pas trop sur Sirius, ou il ne pourra pas venir sauver Sevy!

**Valence : **Après l'arrivée miraculeuse du dernier chapitre de Liaisons Dangereuses, (dont j'attends déjà la suite X)) je ne peux que te remercier! :p et quoi de mieux pour ça que d'updater Post Scriptum? ;)

**Tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua : **Contente d'avoir ensoleillé ta journée xD hum, and, en voilà un autre qui va t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment! ;)

**Yzeute : **Mais oui, il va le bouger, son cul (hum… cette phrase semble étrangement dotée d'un double sens --) et je vais essayer de garder le rythme de publication! Dis merci à la bêta qui corrige tout super vite!

**Kritari : **Eh bien, Lily sera bel et bien mentionnée à quelques reprises dans l'histoires, promis! ;) et que ferais-t-on si Sirius n'était pas un brin nevrosé?

**Lol : **Ah, ok! :p kwelz alors! Et dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre! :D

**Lau : **Haha, effectivement, Severus doit avoir envie de dépecer Sirius xD et Ginny fait vraiment bien le caractère de ce crétin de Gryffondor, Siriussien jusqu'à la dernière ligne, en effet! Bravo Ginny! Lol

**Dobbymcl : **Eh non, la scène en live n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolée! Et Sirius… est actuellement incroyable. Insupportable est effectivement le mot le plus approprié --; m'enfin… je te promets qu'il laissera pas Sevy se faire découper en petits morceaux. Il veut le faire lui-même xD

**Neska** : XD je ne suis pas sur que Severus aime cette appelation! M'enfin… quand à savoir si Sirius viendra le sauver, on le saura au prochain chapitre ;)

**Réponse de la Demoiselle en détresse XD :**

_Black, tu es en droit de te sentir stupide : tu l'es. J'avais deviné depuis un bon moment mais je gardais un doute. Tes imbéciles de pansements t'ont trahi, sombre idiot. _

_Pour le reste, bordel, Black, je suis sérieux! Je ne suis déjà pas en très bon état, mais si tu fais rien, je crèverai! (Je sais parfaitement que ce genre de choses ne te motivera pas à me sortir d'ici, mais sait-on jamais, t'es un Gryffi après tout.) _

_Je ne peux __pas__ aller chez Evans, sombre idiot. D'abord parce que je n'arriverai même pas à sortir, et elle est partie aux Alpes avec sa famille. Et de toute façon, elle m'en veut légèrement de l'avoir traitée de tu-sais-quoi. Totalement involontaire, soit dit en passant. Fais-toi désarmer, entraver, humilier, savonner, pendre par un pied et la suite tu la connais, et tu verras que les paroles ont tendance à dépasser la pensée. Interdiction de sourire à ce souvenir, vu? _

_Puisque tu ne feras rien du tout avant d'avoir des explications (et c'est même pas sûr après… faut-y pas que je tienne à la vie), je prends tout de même le temps de résumer les choses. Mais je le fais VITE, et tu fais pareil. J'aimerais encore survivre un moment, tu sais? _

_Donc. Vue globale : Trois phalanges brisés sur la main gauche, un œil au beurre noir, une cheville que je crois foulée (d'où mon incapacité à sortir de la maison) et le poignet (toujours gauche) tordu. Bref, rien que je ne pourrais soigner dans le train. _

_Seulement, il (je crois que tu devines qui est le il, hmm?) est parti tout à l'heure (sans doute se saoûler, c'est son activité principale). Et, comment dire, juste après son départ… je n'était pas d'une excellente humeur. Pour résumer les choses, j'ai fait de la magie. Involontaire. _

…

_D'accord, en fait, il y a un « Tobias Snape est un salaud! » brillant sur le mur. Je ne croyais pas avoir crié si fort. En fait, je ne connaissait même pas ce sort. _

_Je ne sais pas si, en soi, ça l'énerverait plus que d'habitude. En fait, je doute qu'il réussisse à le lire avant un bon moment. Maiiiiiiis… c'est de la Magie. Et ça, il le remarquera. Et c'est pas bon pour moi. Pas bon du tout du tout. D'où la possibilité de ma mort prochaine. _

_Donc… Black, tu as le choix. Si tu ne fais rien, bah, je ne t'en voudrai pas. J'aurai pas le temps. _

_Si tu fais quelque chose… soit. Je ne te tuerai pas (pas avant un bon moment, en tout cas) _

_Si tu décides finalement de venir, je t'interdis FORMELLEMENT d'avoir pitié. Compris? Lily –non, Evans- m'a exaspéré la première fois qu'elle a, hum, vu des... blessures. ("Sev', mon Dieu, mais c'est horrible, tu devrais appeler les parents de James, après tout ils sont Aurors!" J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ai conseillé d'appeler les Potter…) _

_Juste pour –Oh bordel, il arrive. _

_S.S._

**Review, SVP!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shykeiro : **Du calme, avec les envies de meurtres! …Mais, tu peux effectivement le tuer, maintenant qu'il a été bien utile. Et, écrire cette histoire est vraiment divertissant, alors je suis contente que tu aimes la lire!

**MissCn : **Promis, je laisserai pas son ivrogne de moldu de père tuer Sevy ;) bien qu'effectivement, c'est plutôt bien de sa part de lui dire la vérité xD

**Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua : **xD J'adore toutes ces comparaisons… le nutella du corps vitreux, le sirop d'érable de la pupille? Waah, que de compliments! X) Merci tout plein! Et comme tu vois, je suis pas sadique, je l'envoies, la suite ;)

**Valence : **J'ADORE torturer Severus. Pardon. Mea Culpa. Milles excuses. Sorry. Mais c'est maladif xD

**Lol : **Merci beaucoup! :D Effectivement, mes notes en rédac' sont plutôt excellentes (oui, oui, les chevilles vont très bien!) Et… j'y tenais. Fallait que Sevy lui dise la vérité, à son père. Na. Dans les dents, Tobias.

**MAHA1959 : **T'inquiètes, on vient à la rescousse du pôv Sevy en détresse… (reçois un chaudron sur la tête)… du brave et courageux Sevy… (reçois une spatule sur la tête) Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas, cette fois?! Sev : chui pô un Gryffondor! Moi : oh, ça va, hein… donc, on viens sauvé le Sevy aimé et adoré du peuple qu'a fait une grooooosse gaffe.

**Yzeute : **Ta définition de « mignon » est troublante 0o xD m'enfin, c'est vrai que j'aime bien cette phrase, moi aussi… :) Merchi pour la review!

_Bah écoute, tu m'as pas l'air si pressé que ça… Tu as même eu le temps de me traiter trois fois d'idiot, de vanter ta merveilleuse perspicacité et de me contredire. On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il valait mieux être aimable avec les gens dont on requiert les services ? _

_Puisqu'en fin de compte tu as tout ton temps, je m'autorise une petite précision : mes pansements n'étaient pas stupides ! Juste trop bien pour toi, mais ça, ce n'était pas leur faute et tant que tu ne leur auras pas fait tes excuses, je ne ferai rien ! _

…

_J'avoue que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de plaisanter. Il est temps d'agir ! Yeah ! L'action, c'est bien la seule chose qui pourrait me motiver à t'aider. Ça et mon sens inné de l'honneur et de la justice. _

_Arrivé à ce stade, je me dois d'ajouter, histoire que tu te sentes encore plus mal – tu m'en vois navré - qu'à ta place, je n'aurais jamais demandé d'aide. Je me serais sorti tout seul de cette inextricable situation. Encore une fois, c'est ce qui nous différencie : la fierté. Mais vu que tu sembles avoir laissé la tienne au fond de ton chaudron… _

_Je peux comprendre, à la limite, que tu aies peur de ton père. Après tout, nos parents font en sorte, dès la naissance, qu'on ait peur d'eux, histoire d'avoir toujours de l'emprise sur nous. Mais, entre nous, un père bourré, c'est pas bien difficile à mettre par terre. De plus, la haine est un excellent moteur… Vu ton gabarit, tu te serais certes pris quelques coups mais « ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort », n'est-ce-pas ? _

_Mais puisque la terreur te cloue au sol, et que tu ne peux pas aller chez Evans (je me demande comment j'ai réussi à oublier qu'elle partait en vacance alors que James s'en plaint tout le temps alors que, même si elle n'était pas partie, il ne l'aurait pas vue, mais bon)... reconnais au passage que Lily est parfaitement raisonnable, notamment sur le fait de t'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir traitée de sang-de-bourbe (il ne faut pas avoir peur des mots qu'on utilise si facilement, voyons : en général, même dans les pires moments, on a rarement l'idée de dire des choses auxquelles on n'a jamais pensé) et qu'elle était tout à fait lucide quand elle t'a dit de prévenir les parents de James. C'est tout de même leur métier, laissons faire les professionnels. Cependant je vais t'éviter la honte d'être vu par ces braves gens ! Et je vais te dépatouiller de ce pétrin, ainsi je serai le seul à savoir combien l'aide d'autrui t'est indispensable, toi qui jamais, au grand jamais, n'a besoin des autres. _

_Ma lettre est donc un portoloin qui va t'envoyer directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore (je l'ai bien entendu prévenu) et tu auras l'immense privilège de retourner à Poudlard un jour avant tout le monde. _

_Tu remarqueras donc, avec plaisir j'en suis sûr, que je ne suis pas cinglé et que si je me suis permis de blablater comme ça, c'est parce que je savais très bien que tu lirais cette lettre une fois en sûreté avec ce cher Dumbledore. (Bonjour professeur ! Comment allez-vous ?). _

_Bien sûr, je suis parfaitement conscient que tu ne la liras qu'après avoir demandé des explications à Dumbledore et que tu te demanderas donc, pendant un terrible instant, ce que j'ai fait et si, par le plus grand des malheurs (pour toi), ta dernière heure n'est pas arrivée ! _

_Par conséquent, apprécie l'immense effort qu'il m'a fallu, non pour créer un portoloin, ça c'est de la magie de base, mais plutôt pour te venir en aide._

_Certes, tu n'auras pas eu l'occasion de me voir en personne, mais peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir reçu l'aide de Sirius Black ! Admire le merveilleux compromis entre t'aider et m'en vouloir à mort et ne pas t'aider et avoir quelques remords… _

…_. _

_Et bien, il faut croire que tu me dois la vie… j'en suis tout retourné…_

_Mais aussi cruel que soit ce que je vais te dire, je vais te le dire. Si j'étais venu, je n'aurais pas eu pitié de toi. Ce qui me fait pitié, c'est que tu ne te sois pas débrouillé seul et avec dignité. Mais au moins, tu resteras en vie. Ironique quand on sait à quel point tu y tenais à ta vie, hein ? Comme quoi on se rend pas toujours compte de l'importance que certaines choses ont pour nous… _

_Je me dois par contre d'être réaliste et de te féliciter pour ton sortilège « involontaire » qui devait être du plus bel effet dans le salon, bien que le crier haut et fort en la présence de la personne concernée eût été bien plus spectaculaire (mais un peu plus dangereux). _

_Bon courage pour la suite mais ça va être dur, tu n'es pas à Gryffondor ! _

_Sirius, sauveur des faibles. _

_PS1 : Compte sur moi pour raconter à toute l'école que tu m'as demandé de l'aide… non, je plaisante… héhé, avoue que je t'ai foutu le doute là !_

_PS2 : Remarque l'acharnement avec lequel j'ai tenté tout au long de cette lettre de te faire sentir minable. C'est pour effacer le goût amer du changement et cesser tant bien que mal de me demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé crever ! Diantre !_

**Review, SVP!**


	25. Chapter 25

**RAR :**

**Snapounette : **Kwelz! J'ai hâte d'avoir mes cadeaux, alors x) en espèrant que ce chapitre te plaieras aussi!

**Lol : **Haha, je suis aussi Disneyland avec Severus Rogue! :) Et, juste en passant, l'auteure, MissCn, a vu ton commentaire et a été flattée ;) Autrement, je ne sais pas pour la romance… mais si oui, ce n'est pas nécessairement pour tout de suite ;) à bientôt!

**MissCN : **Je sens vraiment une rancune étrange de ta part envers les Gryffondor. Ah, ne le nies pas, tu ne pourras rien cacher à moi troisième œil! (Reçois à nouveau un chaudron sur la tête de la part de Sevy qui en a assez avec une Trelawney pour sortir des prophéties qui vont lui gâcher l'existence) Et j'ai transmis à Lol (rar ci-dessus ;))

**Valence : **XD ah, d'accord, je pourrai m'y faire, si tu commences toutes tes reviews ainsi… C'est vrai que j'aime bien. Et pour la crise d'allergie au pollen de Sirius, j'y pense, ça pourrait être intéressant XD

**MAHA1959 : **XD Ah bah, je sais pas ce que Machiavel Junior penseras, mais en attendant, voilà l'avis de la demoiselle en détresse! (Évite un chaudron volant)

**Lau : **Effectivement, ce type est un sadique xD mais bon, ça manquerait d'interêt s'il serait tout gentil! ;) Et voilà la réponse du Sevy!

**Yzeute : **Pour la réaction de Tobias à la redécoration de son salon, je suis désolée mais ça ne sera pas très décrit… pour des raisons de rating… Et sinon… tu es effectivement une revieweuse un peu folle. Et c'Est parfait, j'adore te lire xD honnêtement, impossible de rester tristounet en lisant tes reviews!

**Psykidyllique :**Je reconnais qu'au dernier chapitre, j'avais un peu trop fait un Sevy désespéré … mais comme le soutien MissCn (je crois que c'est elle, en tout cas xD), avoir essayé de se débrouiller tout seul sans succès puis abandonné aurait été plutôt stupide, ce que Sevy n'est pas ;) Enfin, contente que ça te plaise quand même et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas!

**Shykeiro : **Je ne suis pas trop sur de ce que Severus penserait de ce point de vue sur sa fierté xD mais en attendant, contente que ça te plaise! :) Et voilà la suite!

**Dobbymcl : **Insupportable, c'est exactement le mot --; méchant Sirius. C'est vrai, quand même… Sev était déjà suffisament humilié, si tu veux mon avis! (pardon, je m'emporte un peu --) enfin, à bientôt!

**Srithanio**** : **Hum, que dire. Eh bien, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Mais désolé si les point de vue n'évoluent pas assez à ton goût… c'est vrai que ça pourrait être un peu plus travaillé… sorry! Enfin, c'est quand même juste une fic pour s'amuser (en tout cas, pour moi, j'adore l'écrire), donc si tu veux continuer à lire, tant mieux, et sinon, bah.. merci quand même pour ta review!

**Bon, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant Noël. Je me dépêcherai après, mais ça risque quand même de prendre un certain temps… Pardon d'avance!**

_BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_J'aurai ta peau. Et le reste. Séparément. Héhéhé. _

_Mais avant ça, je vais mettre quelques petites choses au clair, veux-tu? Je prendrai ton silence pour un oui. _

_Et d'une, je n'ai PAS peur de mon père. Que nenni. Naon. Que dalle. Du tout. Niet. Pantoute. Ni de ce qu'il peut me faire. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas question de peur, mais du fait que je n'avais toujours qu'une jambe et que ça court mal, dans ces cas-là. Et, dans le cas du mien, le fait qu'il soit bourré n'est pas un plus pour moi mais pour lui. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ni comment, mais soit. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu tiens tes renseignements à ce sujet. Honnêtement, je vois très mal Orion Black saoûl. _

_Et de deux… justement, question fierté, c'était peut-être inconscient, mais je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement crever dans d'atroces souffrances, dans la sinistre maison sise au 13, dans le noble quartier de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Va savoir pourquoi. _

_Et de trois, je propose que ce… cette assistance de ta part efface la liste des vengeances que j'avais prévu de te faire subir. Sachant qu'il y a cinq ans que tu m'emmerdes sans relâche, je trouve que c'est un bon marché. _

_Et de quatre (non, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, alors cesse de marmonner, tes Gryffis d'amis vont se poser des questions), pourquoi Dumbledore? Au nom de Merlin, tu pouvais nommer n'importe quel endroit en Angleterre et il a fallu que tu choisisse le bureau de DUMBLEDORE?! Je sais pas, moi, la Salle Commune des Serpentards aurait fait l'affaire! _

_Bon… sinon… merci. Si, si, tu as bien vu (tu peux plisser les yeux à volonté, je ne l'écrirai certainement pas plus gros). Je dois dire que je cherchais encore un saint à prier quand ta chouette a fait irruption pour me larguer une lettre dessus. Et je dois dire que l'expression de Tobias en me voyant disparaître soudainement valait quelques gallions. _

_Et sinon, Black… bien honnêtement (si, si, je sais, c'est étonnant), je suis sûr qu'à ma place, tu aurais fait pareil. Fierté ou pas fierté. Je le jure au nom des Prince, vu? (Pour ce que je peux avoir d'un tant soit peu noble, tu peux t'y fier.) _

_À présent, Black, c'est à mon tour de te poser des questions. Deux questions, en vérité._

_LA première, la plus simple, bien que je craigne un peu la réponse : Tu vasfaire quoi, là? Continuer à m'emmerder dans les couloirs, m'ignorer?Est-ce que tu vas seulement répondre? _

_La deuxième, que je me pose depuis un certain temps… Pourquoi me hais-tu? (Je sais, question étrange. Mais que veux tu, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour penser à des choses stupides dans cette infirmerie…)_

_Pomfrey (qui a apparemment été traumatisée, cette vieille chouette, un peu de sang et elle radote) me signale que je devrais me reposer pour soigner mes fractures et gnagnagna (elle m'emmerde, elle veut encore me garder jusqu'à demain soir), donc je vais arrêter ici. _

_Toujours vivant (non, non, ne te jette pas du haut d'une tour), _

_S.S. _

_PS : Crois-tu donc qu'il faut vraiment être à Gryffondor pour avoir un quelconque courage? Ça reviendrait à dire qu'il faut être un Serdaigle pour être intelligent ou un Serpentard pour mentir, non?_

**Review, SVP!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Srithanio : **Morgane que ton pseudo est difficile à écrire! Aheum, pardon. Donc. No problemo! On continue à travailler pour faire évoluer les personnages de notre mieux, et en attendant, contente que l'histoire en général de plaise quand même! :)

**Shykeiro : **0o Comment ça il fait pas peur? XD

**Lol : **Hum, je crois que MissCN a réglé le problème des reviews anonymes. Autrement, il n'y aura définitivement pas de slash, mais je te jure que j'essaie de les rapprocher pour la suite ;)

**MissCN : **X) Haha, j'adore ton point de vue sur les courage des Serpentards… Mais c'est vrai, quoi, il y a une limite entre le courage et le suicide… « Oh mon Dieu, Voldemort m'appelle par télépathie cicatricienne depuis une salle sombre au fond du Ministère de la Magie! Allons vite le rejoindre pour qu'il puisse essayer de me faire la peau!»

**MAHA1959 : **En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose qu'il pose ces questions? Le problème se situerais plutôt dans les réponses de Sirius, si tu veux mon avis… X)

**Yzeute : **Ouaip, j'ai commencé à lire ta fic! Et comme je l'ai mise en alerte, je viendrai lire la suite dès que tu la publieras ;) Sinon, bien sur que Sirius lui répond! Voir plus bas le texte en italique

**Valence : **X) t'inquiète, le salaud reviendra! lol En attendant… what pour Liaisons Dangereuses? (regard pleins d'étoiles) je SAIS que je suis chiante… mais ta fic m'obsède!

**Dobbymcl : **Yep, je ne crois pas qu'il ai eut envie d'atterir dans le bureau du psychopathe mangeur de bonbons au citron (responsables de la mort de Avefold, soit dit en passant, mais ceci est une autre histoire) dans l'état où il était… -_-;; crétin de Sirius.

**Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua : **Oh, elle a composé un sonnet comme review! (regard ému) De retour à la civilisation, donc? Contente pour toi, perso je supporte mal de survivre sans mon Compy adoré. (mon ordi…) J'ADORE l'hymne Snapesque xD Et voilà la suite! :) Tu sais que je t'adore, toi? xD

**Voilà le chapitre suivant! :) J'espère que vous avez tous passé un Noyeux Joël, et je vous souhaites une bonne année 2010! :p**

_Oh. Mon. Dieu, il m'a remercié ! C'est incroyable ! Abracadabrant ! Effarant ! Extraordinaire ! Inexprimable ! Inimaginable ! Invraisemblable ! Renversant ! Stupéfiant ! Tout ce que d'habitude tu n'es pas, quoi !_

_Ce merci, écrit tellement petit que j'ai failli passer dessus sans le voir, est la preuve que ce monde n'est pas si désespérant que je le pensais. Avec un simple merci, on peut dire beaucoup… Donc je t'autorise à me remercier autant de fois que tu le souhaites, que ce soit par lettre, à genoux dans la grande salle ou en lettres rouge et or dans le ciel. Je te laisse le choix. _

_Pourquoi je continue de t'écrire ? On pourrait croire que c'est pour une raison profonde mais en fait, non. C'est tout bête. Je ne supporterais jamais de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, surtout avec un Serpentard. Je suppose donc que tant que tu m'écriras, je répondrai. Triste avenir en perspective…_

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé bien bas, autant écrire une lettre longue et fastidieuse qui t'énervera bien._

_Et pour commencer sans attendre, je vais répondre à tes petites lumières (tes éclaircissements quoi) dans le désordre. _

_Quatre : Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais atterrir tranquillement dans ta salle commune, ni vu ni connu, te cacher pendant une journée et hop hop hop, reprendre le train-train quotidien? Tsss, ça aurait été bien trop facile et je n'aime pas faciliter la tâche aux autres._

_Et puis, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal que Dumby soit au courant. De plus, s'il n'avait pas été là, qui t'aurait envoyé à l'infirmerie ? Les serpents de pierre qui trônent fièrement dans votre salle commune ?_

_Et puis je devais bien ça à Dumbledore, le mettre au courant. Depuis la fois où il m'a évité une retenue en prétendant que c'était lui qui avait malencontreusement laissé tomber son pétard mouillé dans le verre du professeur Slughorn, j'avais une dette envers lui. _

_Trois : Waouh, trop généreux ! Vraiment, fallait pas. Mais je suppose que tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle liste, peut être moins longue que la première. Peut-être même carrément courte en comparaison avec la première, tout est relatif._

_Par contre, je trouve le mot "aide" un peu léger. J'aurais vu quelque chose d'un peu plus fort comme par exemple "cet acte héroïque" ou alors "ce sauvetage in extremis tout à fait digne de toi". Je me serais même contenté d'un "tu m'as sauvé la vie maintenant la mienne t'appartient" mais "aide", non vraiment, j'ai beau retourner ce mot dans tous les sens, il ne décrit pas la moitié de ce que j'ai fait… _

_Deux : Alors là, on se comprend bien ! La seule mort qui vaille le coup d'être vécue (hum hum) c'est de mourir sur le champ de bataille, en héros ! _

_Un : Si, tu avais peur, ça se sentait dans le tremblement de ta voix quand tu écrivais. (Comment ça, n'importe quoi ?)_

_Et je n'ai aucun renseignement là-dessus, c'est de la simple déduction. Je me suis dit que si Peter ne tenait plus debout après un verre de whisky pur feu, ça ne devait pas être si différent pour les autres._

_Je ne tiens nullement cela des personnes qui ont mon sang en partage. Un Black ne boit pas, c'est contraire à la noblesse qui sied à son rang. Voyons ! _

_Zéro : ça c'est toi. _

_Continuons sur notre lancée, attention à ne pas perdre l'élan… C'est bon, je suis dans les temps. (Bientôt le déjeuner… et oui, on se change pas !) _

_Première question, je crois que tu as eu ta réponse au deuxième paragraphe et en trois. Tu n'as qu'à relire, je n'aime pas me répéter. _

_Deuxième question… demande trop de réflexion. Pendant que tu cogites sur cette question, moi je cogiterais sur mon devoir de métamorphose. Plus utile tu comprends ? _

_Oh ! Une troisième question cachée dans le PS, vite répondons-y avant d'être en retard pour le déjeuner… _

_Hé ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! C'est le choixpeau qui a décidé que les courageux était des Gryffondor (ou les Gryffondor des courageux, ça marche dans les deux sens), les menteurs des Serpentard et les gens intelligents des Serdaigle. Mais forcément, de ton point de vue, on se pose inévitablement la question, et quelle question ! Si on suit scrupuleusement cette règle, comment se fait-il que Sirius Black n'est pas été envoyé dans les quatre maisons ? Je te laisse sur cette question philosophique de la plus haute importance. Mon déjeuner m'attend. _

_S.O.B _

_PS : je viens de remarquer à l'instant en l'écrivant. Si on rajoute un N, ça fait snob Je devrais peut être me faire greffer le nom de mon cher arrière-arrière-arrière…. grand père. Je suis sûr qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe._

**Review, SVP!**

**PS : S.O.B… XD Archea vient de me faire remarquer de quoi c'était l'abréviation aux Etats-Unis… X)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Valence : **XD tes reviews sont peu flatteuses pour Sirius… au moins tu as arrêté de le traîter de salaud! xD T'inquiètes, on continue d'essayer de les rapprocher (apprécie l'effort parce que là, ils ont vraiment une volonté propre, ces deux zygotos-là!

**Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua : **Mais d'où sors-tu de pareilles expressions? OO ton petit slupiot des marais? XD Par contre, j'ai traumatisé tout mon entourage avec le « Gaffe, cabot, à trop titiller la végétaline,… » XD Je crois que je suis bonne pour un tour chez la psy!

**Shykeiro : **Maiiiiis oui, ils vont évoluer! On fait ce qu'on peut! Mais c'est qu'ils ont du caractère, ces deux-là… Mais on y arrivera, promis! Autrement… quel Severus adulte confrontes-tu? (Regard confus)

**Snapounette : **Ouaip, ce fut mémorable… (regard rêveur…) Et bonne année à toi aussi! :D

**Kritari : **Ouaip, triste avenir en perspective pour le Sirius… courage, siri, courage. Aheum. Merci pour les encouragements, à bientôt ;)

**Yzeute : **Well, well, well… Sirius n'est pas _si_ prétentieux. Il est juste chiant xD Mais t'inquiète, ça va s'améliorer ;) Autrement… SOB, c'est l'abréviation de Son Of a Bitch aux USA… (regard un peu gêné) hum, well… Bonne année à toi aussi!

**MissCN : **Eh bien même si c'était seulement pour poster une review, ça m'a fait beaucoup de joie et de bonheur dans mon petit cœur d'auteure X) Et merci encore de suivre notre histoire! :p (à quand la suite de Disney Land?)

**Lol : **Évidemment que Sirius est un peu con, mais c'est voulu! :p Et puis il est quand même adorable (de mon point de vue…) donc on lui pardonne. Héhé. Mais je le laisserai pas causer de problèmes a Sevy. Je le défendrai jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. (Nouveau chaudron sur la tête)

**Summertime02 : **:) Contente que tu ai aimé! Et tu va voir, on poste assez fréquemment pour ne pas te faire attendre ;)

**Luna-Malfoy-Snape : **0o woah, les 26 d'un coups?? Fallait être motivée, dis donc! X) Très contente que ça te plaise, et encore plus que tu ai commenté! :) À bientôt!

**Srithanio : **J'y suis arrivé! J'y suis arrivée! Ton pseudo! J'arrive à l'écrire! Yataaaa! Aheum… euh, sinon, contente aussi de te revoir sur le forum de la FIC :D Et puis… je suis pas sur que je me risquerais à comparer Sirius à un Serpentard ^_^; il me fait peur!

**Dobbymcl : **XD Je sais pas, faudra lui demander, c'est vrai que j'ai des doutes moi aussi!

_Oh, Black, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être épanché immédiatement en remerciements éternels et en promesses de reconnaissance, merci de tout cœur, je te serai redevable toute ma vie! _

_... Non mais tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que j'écrive un truc pareil, Black?! _

_Avant de te faire rajouter un prénom (idée stupide, d'ailleurs, je n'en ai qu'un et ça me suffit!), pense à te faire greffer quelques neurones, veux-tu? Ça pourrait ne pas te nuire… _

_Déjà, comparer Pettigrew-la-limace avec Tobias (tu permets que je l'appelle ainsi? « père » ne lui va pas très bien) est la preuve flagrante d'une carence de Q.I…. Mais il est vrai que la comparaison ne peut être faite en toute certitude. Il lui manque le budget whisky. _

…_Puis-je te demander quelque chose? Oui? Merveilleux. Pourquoi avoir envoyé Reese Hespéride m'apporter ta lettre à l'infirmerie? Bien honnêtement? J'ai peur du message subliminal, là. Ce môme a les cheveux roux phosphorescents. Ça fait peur à voir dès le matin, je t'assure. Tu parles d'un cadeau de fête, toi. _

_De mon point de vue, comme tu dis, je me demanderais plutôt comment tu as été accepté à Poudlard. Je croyais que Dumbledore refusait les psychopathes… _

_À propos de Dumbledore, justement. Es-tu simplement inconscient, ou juste encore plus fou que je ne le pensais? D'abord, si tu avais envoyé ce Portoloin dans les cachots, je n'aurai PAS été à l'infirmerie – ce qui aurait été aussi bien. De retour à Poudlard, je pouvais utiliser de la magie et me rafistoler tout seul – d'habitude je le fais dans le train. Ensuite, au nom de Merlin, comment sais-tu qu'il y a des serpents de pierre dans la salle commune? Pour ce que je sais de ton ADORABLE petit frère, il n'est pas spécialement communicatif… _

_Et puis, par Salazar, pourquoi –non mais pourquoi- a-t-il fallu avertir le barbu? Je me serais très bien passé de ça (ça étant : franchement j'aurais pu lui dire avant, s'il avait su, est-ce que je veux un bonbon au citron, depuis combien de temps ça dure, où j'irai passer mes prochaines vacances – à quoi je me suis bien gardé de répondre que je comptais partir loin loin loin de l'Angleterre. Le Canada m'a l'air très bien. Froid, mais loin. Et ne jamais revenir)… _

_Ensuite. NAON je n'avais pas peur. Et c'est actuellement n'importe quoi. Je ne tremblais pas, ni de voix ni d'écriture. Compris?_

_Continuons. Au nom du ciel, Black, c'est un chapeau. Et il nous répartit selon l'aspect le plus présent en nous. Ce qui veut dire qu'un Serdaigle peut être courageux, un Poufsouffle rusé ou un Serpentard intelligent (et là, ce n'est pas que je vise quelqu'un, mais…)_

_En tout cas. Je repose ma question : Pourquoi me hais-tu? Honnêtement? Moi, c'est simple : je te hais parce que depuis cinq ans, tu t'arranges pour m'humilier de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables (voire, tu essaies de me tuer en m'envoyant directement dans la gueule d'un loup-garou, mais bon…). Ça a le mérite d'être clair, justifié et normal. _

_Tout ceci étant dit, j'ai à nouveau une question existentielle pour toi. Quelque part aux alentours de ta quatorzième lettre (mon dieu, j'ai échangé tant de lettres avec toi?) tu as joyeusement laissé entendre que, pauvre martyr, tu souffr__ais__ et que tu ét__ais__ seul au monde (mais tu avais oublié, nhh?) auparavant. Que dois-je en déduire, Black? À ce que je sache, toi et les autres emmerdeurs êtes amis depuis vos premiers jours à Poudlard. Tu as dit toi-même que ton consanguin de pseudo-noble de père se considérait trop important pour boire. Donc? _

_Ne crois pas que je m'inquiète pour toi. J'essaies de comprendre, c'est tout. Et puis, on s'emmerde, dans une infirmerie. Et Pomfrey ne veut pas me laisser sortir avant ce soir. T'as pas envie de venir mettre tes charmes en pratique sur elle? Parce que je commence à en avoir un peu marre, là. Beaucoup, même. _

_Nouvellement agé de seize ans (youpi.), _

_S.S._

**Petit coup de pub de l'auteure égocentrique que je suis : **Vous écrivez des fics, et voyez le trafic très haut par rapport au nombres de reviews? Vous jugez injuste que tant de fics moyennes voient le conteur des reviews éclater quand de vraies perles sont pratiquement négligées? Le forum de la FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires) est pour vous! Lien dans mon profil!

**Review, SVP!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shykeiro : **Okay, ça explique certaines choses X) Well, on va quand même les faire évoluer (dit ainsi, j'ai un flash des pokémons…) le plus possible. Je jure qu'on y travaille fort!

**Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua :** Héhé, à qui je pensais, à ton avis, quand il a prévu la fuite pour le Canada? XD Ton image mentale m'a bien troublé! Siri le cruiser d'infirmière avec Sevy le ninja… (frisson) je sais pas, moi je suis pas sur que ça me fera faire de beaux rêves! :s Oh, et, pour Reg', il n'est pas énormément mentionné dans cette fic, pardon à l'avance… par contre (et j'en profite pour me faire de la pub) il devrait occuper une place plus importante dans ma fic Deux lions et un Serpent…ainsi que Bella mais ce n'est pas nécessairement positif (sifflote innocemment)

**Snapounette : **Oh, ma foi, tu peux poster aussi longuement que tu le souhaites, je ne m'en plaindrai pas! Sinon… sauf erreur de ma part, te voilà membre de cette association au nom imprononçable qu'est l'APAGCPMDEO?

**Dobbymcl : **Des fois, je désespère quand je constate à quel point mes lecteurs sont bien plus intelligents que moi… well, pour l'éventuel sérieux de Sirius, c'est pas chez moi le bureau des plaintes, mais je transmets en coulisse, et on voit ce qu'on peut faire pour la vieille… aheum. Pour la noble (et très ancienne) matriarche des Black.

**Yzeute : **De paix, c'est un peu fort de café, mais tu avais bien l'idée générale! :p Et bien sur qu'on continue! ;)

**Summertime02 : **Meuh non c'est pas inutile! J'adore avoir des reviews! C'est à peu près le seul élément positif que je peux vivre dans ma vie d'étudiante malheureuse, alors… et tu peux continuer à faire monter le compteur, je ne t'en voudrai certainement pas!

**MissCN : **oooooh, j'Espère que tu auras bel et bien écris ton OS pour la fête de Sevy! (Regard pleins d'étoiles) et sinon… well, je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit à sa place remercierait joyeusement Sirius…

**Lol : **T.t.t.t., ce n'est pas moins qui règle le niveau de Sirius! Le bureau des plaintes, c'est chez GinnylaFurie! XD Sinon je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et que ça fasse un point positif dans ta journée… :p Et, well, tu m'intrigues… si Severus est le deuxième et Sirius le troisième… qui est ton personnage préféré?

**Luna-Malfoy-Snape : **(toujours sous le choc) OMG… les 26 d'un coup… on m'a dit plusieurs fois que ça se lisait bien et vite, mais… je me fais toujours pas à l'idée! OO Désolé de cet état de choc xD c'est pas voulu! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'Espère qu'on continues sur cette lignée!

**Valence : **XD tu n'auras pas besoin de me placer en désintox', même si Sirius devient soudainement aussi charmant que tu le décris (yataaah, ça ferait vachement peur quand même…), c'est pas moi qui le gère! Tous ce qu'il dira pourra être retenu contre Ginny! xD Méchante moi… (pose pas de questions, pitié!) Sinon, j'ai cro hâte au prochain chapitre de ta fic (Je suis chiante, hein? Autant qu'un certain cabot quand il veut connaître un certain renseignements sur un certain Serpentard! (Voir un peu plus tard dans cette même fic)) , surtout avec les infos que j'ai! C'est pour le moins intriguant…

**Srithanio : **Gryffi ascendant Serpentard… ah well, il faut que Sevy le dise à Sirius, ça le fera bien enrager! (Sourire sadique) Autrement, contente de te revoir sur le forum de la FIC (Ou l'APAGCPMDEO), et j'adore vraiment tes reviews! Je sais jamais comment y répondre, mais elles sont très constructives et c'est nice, ça me dit comment m'améliorer… :)

**Sur ce, laissons la parole à monsieur le snob. Yek yek. Suis-je vilaine. **

_Le premier paragraphe de ta lettre m'a beaucoup plu. Je te prierai à l'avenir de commencer toutes les autres de la même façon._

_La suite était beaucoup moins attrayante, par contre. _

_Si j'ai envoyé ce brave Reese t'apporter la lettre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus rapide qu'un hibou, mais tout simplement parce que me rendre service lui fait tellement plaisir que je ne peux lui refuser cela ! Il a été un peu choqué d'apprendre que c'est à toi qu'il devait donner la lettre mais je suppose qu'il l'a été encore plus en voyant qu'elle ne contenait aucun maléfice… J'espère que je ne vais pas baisser dans son estime… _

_En tout cas une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas baissé dans celle de Dumbledore qui m'y tient pourtant déjà très haut. Dumbledore laisse une chance à tout le monde, tu devrais être le premier à le savoir et lui être grandement reconnaissant. Il n'a pas hésité à t'accepter à Poudlard même si tu ternis l'image de sa merveilleuse école. _

_Je vois que tu tiens autant à savoir comment je connais la décoration de votre salle commune qu'à comprendre comment je m'y suis pris pour changer les couleurs de votre dortoir en rouge et or. Un indice ? Les deux sont liés… _

_Pour en revenir à Dumbledore, moi je trouve qu'il a agi avec beaucoup de tact. Entre un discours rempli d'apitoiement ou un bonbon au citron, je n'aurais pas hésité. Bien que le citron ne soit pas mon parfum préféré._

_Et puis le citron, c'est bon pour la gorge. Dumbledore a dû deviner que tu avais hurlé pendant des heures en appelant à l'aide. Parce que tu avais peur. Compris ?_

…

_Rassure-moi, le Serpentard intelligent que tu vises… C'est pas toi, hein ? _

…

_C'est bien gentil de ta part de m'expliquer pourquoi tu me voues une haine sans égal mais je ne t'avais pas posé la question, moi. Comme je suis très perspicace, je connaissais déjà la réponse._

_Et pour en rajouter une couche. Remus, c'est mon pote, alors si tu continu à rôder autour de lui, ou si tu essaies de le discréditer aux yeux des autres, tu auras beaucoup plus à craindre qu'un loup garou. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?_

_Quant à ta question insistante, je n'y répondrai pas, je n'ai toujours pas fini mon devoir de métamorphose._

_Et n'essaie pas de me faire passer pour quelqu'un qui se plaint histoire de faire un peu oublier que depuis le début, c'est toi qui pleurniches sur ton sort._

_J'avais bien compris que ma vie t'intéressait au plus haut point. Pas que la mienne, d'ailleurs, quand on voit les efforts que tu as fourni pour en apprendre plus sur le Remus mentionné plus haut. Mais je vais quand même te répondre, je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse des illusions sur moi._

_Je ne souffre pas et je ne suis pas seul au monde._

_Les regards hostiles et moqueurs mentionné dans cette fameuse quatorzième lettre était plutôt du fait des – trop nombreux – Serpentards partageant quelques liens familiaux avec moi et fort désappointés de voir que l'ainé de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black était si fier d'être réparti à Gryffondor Ils me venaient parfois aussi d'une minorité de Gryffondors qui attendaient avec impatience que je fasse mes preuves. Mais qu'ils viennent d'un côté ou de l'autre, ils ne m'ont jamais traumatisé._

_Bon, je ne puis affirmer avec certitude n'avoir jamais souffert même si j'ai réussi avec une étonnante facilité à m'en convaincre. Mais quand tu grandis et que tu te rends compte, oh ! désillusion ! que les idéaux de ta famille ne sont pas vraiment semblables aux tiens et que l'on t'en fait grief continuellement en te rappelant à quel point ton stupide frère est bien meilleur que toi, ça finit par devenir un peu lourd._

_Je viendrais bien te libérer de ta prison de drap blanc et de désinfectant, mais deux fois en à peine une semaine, c'est trop. Et je répugne à corrompre notre chère infirmière quand ce n'est pas pour la bonne cause. _

_Sirius_

_PS : En fait, j'ai plutôt décidé de renier tous mes noms. Et puis je suis certain que c'est bien plus désagréable pour toi de voir mon prénom honni écrit en entier…_

**Review, SVP!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ce chapitre semble plus court que les autres, mais ils sont tous aussi longs… c'Est juste que les RAR prenant plus de place que le chapitre lui-même, j'ai suivi les conseils de notre merveilleuse bêta et vous ai répondu à chacun.**

…**Reste les reviews anonyme… (sifflote innocemment)**

**Lau : **Paas de problème, prends ton temps! :p Et, ouais, noyeux janniversaire à Sevy!!

**Lol : **XD oui, ça fait deux persos préférés, ça… pas grave, c'est vrai que Dray est génial! :) Harry un peu moins, mais je vais pas critiquer, même si pour moi il sert que de décoration dans l'entrée… Hum, well, donc. Oui, Joyeux Anniversaire a Sev! (50 ans qu'il aurait si Dame Rowling l'avait pas zigouillé… (soupir))

_Ton prénom n'est pas honni, mais maudit. Nuance. Et il y a quelque chose de traumatisant à l'idée de te comparer à une étoile… Tu es sûr que papa Orion ne buvait pas un peu? _

…_Étonnamment, je ne suis même pas surpris de cette réponse. Quoique, je te rassure, je n'ai pas dormi dans du rouge et or. En fait, je n'ai pas dormi tout court. J'ai squatté la salle commune avec ton frère (il me semble qu'on parle beaucoup de lui dernièrement… mais tu ne peux pas te plaindre, avec ton obsession pour le lycan). _

_Tant qu'on parle de Lupin, je ne lui rôde pas autour (je ne veux même pas savoir d'où tu sors un truc pareil) et si quelqu'un ici tente de discréditer les autres, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je doute que ça tomberait sur moi… _

_Pour une obscure –très obscure- raison, tu évites toujours de me répondre. Pourquoi? As-tu peur de la réponse, Black? Ou n'en as-tu pas, tout simplement? Je repose la question une dernière fois. Si tu n'y réponds pas, je saurai pourquoi. Pour quelles raisons me hais-tu? _

… _J'aurais presque envie d'avoir un gramme de compassion pour toi. Il est vrai qu'il doit être particulièrement humiliant de s'entendre dire que Regulus-je-suis-un-dieu-adorez-moi Black vaut mieux que toi. Mais… je ne peux pas. Je te hais, tu te souviens? Et de ton côté, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois singulièrement compatissant non plus. Morgane, je donnerais cher pour voir ce qui se passerait si les places avaient été inversées… _

_Tiens, ça me donne une idée. Et obligation formelle de le faire, ou cette histoire qui vous inclut, toi, Mélusine Atrée (oui, oui, cette immense Poufsouffle de sixième année, avec des tâches de rousseur, des cheveux jaune paille et des oreilles décollées) et des chocolats Reese pourrait bien sortir au grand jour. Soit dit en passant._

_Donc. Au début de cette… correspondance, tu m'avais fait écrire un petit texte sur toi (je n'avait qu'un début de commencement de doute et je voulais voir ta réaction en te traitant indirectement de crétin…). À présent, c'est ton tour de perdre du temps. Essaie de mettre ça par écrit (et par "ça", je n'entends pas cette histoire avec Atrée). Bien honnêtement et franchement (de toute façon, je me vois mal aller montrer les conneries que tu m'écris à mes amis Serpentard. Je n'ai PAS d'amis. Et même si j'en avait, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont je me vanterais). _

_Étant donné que Pomfrey m'a enfin laisser filer (liiiiiiberté!) et que je retourne par conséquent (malheur) à mon dortoir, je laisserai cette lettre apparaître dans ton dortoir, directement dans ton lit. Héhé. Et non, tu n'auras pas la formule. J'aime pas l'eau sur la tête en pleine nuit. Quoique mes joyeux camarades ont délaissé ce genre de plaisanterie en deuxième année. Ils ont trouvé mieux. Pourquoi me sens-je un peu blasé?_

_Malheureusement de retour demain,_

_S.S._

_P-S : Black… je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais soit. Un peu d'honnêteté dans ces lettres pourrait ne pas te nuire. Sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'on n'aboutisse jamais à quoi que ce soit…_

**Review, SVP!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**OMG! Pardon! Plus d'une semaine sans publier! . Je m'excuse, ne me lapidez pas!**_

…_**Si je vous dit que c'était mon anniversaire, c'est une excuse valable? (si, c'est vrai, vous pouvez même aller voir dans mon profil!)**_

_**RARA : (Réponses aux revieweurs anonymes, tiens)**_

_**Lol : **_Anglophone? Ah, well, ça explique certaines choses XD Et, je persiste, Harry fait un très beau cadre dans l'entrée, mais c'est tout! Je reste persuadée que sa fonction principale était d'amener Sirius et Severus dans l'histoire. Peuh.

Ok, la parole à Sirius! :

_Je suis parfaitement honnête ! Est-ce que ça ne se ressent pas dans chaque phrase que j'écris ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu y es insensible._

_Moi, je trouve qu'un nom d'étoile me convient parfaitement (autre preuve de ma sincérité). Je ne m'éteins jamais, je ne perds jamais de mon éclat. Au contraire, je brille de plus en plus, jusqu'à en mourir, dans la plus belle des lumières et le plus pur des éclats._

_Content d'apprendre que je t'ai empêché de dormir toute une nuit durant. James non plus n'en n'a pas dormi. Mais lui, c'était d'imaginer les Serpentard dormir dans nos couleurs. Je ne lui révélerai pas que ce ne fut pas ton cas, il en serait terriblement déçu._

_Tu as sans douté remarqué que je ne relevais même pas quand tu parlais de mon frère. La vérité, c'est que le seul sentiment qu'il m'inspire est l'indifférence. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre quand on me parle de lui. Chose totalement inhabituelle pour moi, pour qui l'art de la conversation n'a aucun secret._

_Et tu as beau dire le contraire, si tu n'avais pas rôdé autour de Remus, cherchant constamment à connaître son secret, je n'aurais pas été obligé de te faire comprendre, par un moyen pour le moins radical, qu'un Remus en colère, c'est dangereux._

_D'ailleurs, ne crois-tu pas que c'est une des meilleurs raisons que j'ai de te haïr. Je ne suis pas du genre à rejeter mes fautes sur les autres mais si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à bout, je n'aurais peut être pas fait une bêtise que je regretterai sûrement toujours. Sais-tu que Remus m'en veut encore ? Et moi je t'en veux encore plus pour ça._

_Peut être que je n'apprécie pas vraiment non plus le fait que tu détestes James à un point qu'il est loin de mériter._

_Tu vois, aucune raison égoïste._

_Bien entendu tu te doutes que la liste est encore longue, mais, bigre ! Je n'ai toujours pas fini mon devoir de métamorphose. (Encore une preuve de ma sincérité, bien que j'avoue n'être pas resté dessus plus de vingt minutes d'affilées.)_

_C'est marrant, je ne me suis jamais senti humilié par mes géniteurs. Quand quelqu'un que tu hais te reproche quelque chose, tu en tire une certaine fierté et une satisfaction toute particulière. C'est grisant. _

_Si tu te sens d'humeur à faire du chantage, à ta guise, mais j'ai moi aussi du dossier. Si jamais te venait l'envie de conter « l'histoire » me concernant ainsi que Mélusine Atrée (brrr) je pourrais bien malencontreusement laissait échapper cette fameuse anecdote impliquant une bombabouse, un pétard mouillé, une malheureuse victime (toi) et un témoin gênant (Lily)._

_Mais voyons, tu sais que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de raconter une histoire, alors c'est parti !_

_Soyons court et concis. Si tu étais né dans ma famille aimante et attentionnée, tu aurais grandi heureux, avec un brave petit frère à protéger. Tu aurais partagé leurs idées noires et donc été l'héritier parfait. Tu te serais marié avec une fille de bonne famille, noble et au sang sans impureté, et tu aurais engendré plein de petites erreurs de la nature._

_Si j'étais né à ta place, l'histoire aurait été la même. J'aurais été envoyé à Gryffondor et je me serais barré de chez moi, partant le cœur léger à l'aventure !_

_Quand à ton super sortilège, tu peux te le garder. Moi je me sers de mes jambes et j'irai directement déposer cette lettre dans ta salle commune, à la vue de tous. Bien sûr, grâce à mes talents ès enchantements, personne d'autre que toi ne pourra y toucher, mais j'imagine déjà les questions fuser !_

_Méfait accompli._

_Sirius_

**Review, SVP!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés de Post Scriptum… ^_^;**

_Black?_

_C'était stupide. _

_C'était même _très_ stupide. _

_Si tu me passes l'expression – et je ne vise personne -, tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup. Littéralement. _

_J'ignore quel charme était censé te dissimuler, mais il n'était pas très réussi, mmh? Tu n'es pas passé inaperçu… Si au moins tu étais venu de nuit! Il n'y aurait eu que les maniaques et les insomniaques dans la Salle commune! Mais venir juste après les cours, quand tout le monde y était… nan, je te comprends pas. _

_Cela étant, j'admets que te voir pendu par un pied, la bouche savonnée et hurlant - entre deux bulles de savon - des malédictions et des promesses de vengeance était plutôt amusant. Quoique, tu remarqueras que j'ai tenu parole : je ne me suis pas vengé, alors que l'envie et l'occasion étaient réunies. Comme quoi, la maison ne fait pas le mensonge… Apprécie le sacrifice, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais deux-trois cicatrices m'ont rappelés ma promesse. Gnnn. _

_Soit. Occultons ce bref incident, et passons à autre chose. TU m'en veux à MOI parce que TU m'as envoyé dans la gueule d'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang? Au nom du ciel, Black, va consulter! Soit, j'admets que je cherchais effectivement à comprendre pourquoi il disparaissait tout les mois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour chercher à me tuer! _

_Effectivement, tu dois encore le regretter. Ma quasi-mort t'a coûté __après tout 100 points de maison, dont la moitié regagnés par Potter._

_Quant à cette… histoire avec Lily – avec Evans, honnêtement, que crois-tu que ça pourrait me faire? Au point où j'en suis, sérieusement? Je crois avoir déjà mentionné que je comptais disparaître de la surface de la terre d'ici peu. Alors, franchement, une rumeur de plus ou de moins…_

_Héhé. Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffis. Tu es apparemment occupé à raconter ta « mésaventure » à tes amis. Hihi. Et là tu essaies de m'envoyer un regard noir. Je te le répète, je n'ai rien fait, moi, hier soir! T'as qu'à demander aux autres, ils ont parlé de ça toute la soirée (« Comprends pas, Snivy, pour une fois que tu pouvais te venger de ce Gryffondor stupide? »)_

_Je lancerai, avec plus de prudence, cette lettre dans ton sac en Soins au Créatures Magiques. _

_S.S._

**Review, SVP! (Pour le pôv Sirius!)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Rien que pour prouver à MissCN que non, je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire tous mourir d'impatience…**

**Lol : **Ça s'écrit « processeur », mais j'ai compris l'idée ;) Autrement, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça expliquait pourquoi tu glissait souvent des mots anglais dans tes reviews (ex : book au lieu de livres) Mais je t'approuve, toutes nos conjugaisons francaises sont chiaaaaaantes…

**Note de l'auteur : Les chapitres « live » ne sont plus très loin ;)**

_J'avais décidé de ne plus t'écrire. Mais en fait, non. Ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir. Alors je vais t'écrire des centaines et des centaines de lettres jusqu'à ce que tu en sois obligé de porter des lunettes. Niark._

_Vois-tu, c'était James qui détenait la clé de mon invisibilité mais à la dernière minute, il me l'a reprise alors je lui ai dit très sérieusement : « James, je vais devoir y aller comme ça, tel que tu me vois, en ce moment même ». L'impudent m'a lancé, tel un défi : __**« **__Même pas cap »__. Il faut croire que ça m'a vexé et que j'ai été cap'._

_Je n'ai pas été clair ? Tant mieux._

_Et j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire de nuit que jouer au facteur._

_Je te prierai d'arrêter de te la jouer Poufsouffle (c'est-à-dire ; « Oh ! Vois comme j'ai respecté ma promesse ! ») Tu n'as tout simplement pas osé t'en prendre à moi par crainte des représailles. Représailles qui ont d'ailleurs débuté. Rappelle-moi combien de Serpentard ont dû se rendre à l'infirmerie depuis ce matin ?_

_Sans parler de Rosier et Avery qui y ont directement été envoyés hier. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, je me souviens… le premier pour un œil au beurre noir et le deuxième pour un nez cassé._

_D'ailleurs ça me fait penser… Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il caille dans votre salle commune ! C'est histoire de rappeler l'ambiance glaciale qui y règne ou parce que les serpents sont des animaux à sang froid ?_

_Mais tu n'as pas tort, passons, même si je doute que tes chers camarades seraient d'accord…_

_Passons donc, pour revenir à un autre incident, celui de la cabane hurlante._

_Si, je trouve que c'était une excellente raison pour chercher à te tuer. Tu as tenté de porter atteinte aux miens. Je protège ma meute, c'est tout._

_Et je t'interdis de jamais prononcer devant Remus quelque chose qui ressemblerait de près ou de loin à "loup-garou assoiffé de sang". Contrairement à toi, je ne crois pas qu'il aime particulièrement être perçu comme quelqu'un de peu fréquentable. Ce qui est loin, bien loin d'être le cas._

_Et tu penses vraiment que ce sont de stupides points qui font que je regrette ? Je crois avoir déjà prouvé de nombreuses façon que la perte de points m'importe peu. Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre que c'est pour une raison un peu plus… profonde ? On ne regrette rien tant qu'on a pris la bonne décision. Et j'ai pris la mauvaise, c'est tout._

_Ton idée de mettre la lettre dans mon sac en cours de soins aux créatures magiques était excellente. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où le Croup que nous étudiions t'a mordu. Vraiment._

_Sirius_

**Review, SVP! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Yop! Et un nouveau chapitre, un!**

**RARA :**

**Lol : **Si, si, ma prof d'anglais m'apprends les gros mots XD Et je les apprends toute seule aussi, ça peut toujours être utiles… Autrement, aucune idée de savoir si la France est un beau pays, je suis québécoise! Mais je rêve d'aller quelques jours à Londres… Someday…

* * *

_Mais c'est qu'il n'ait pas content, le Blacky! Je vais finir par croire que tu m'en veux! _

_Bien honnêtement? Je n'avais pas « peur des représailles » (D'où te viens cette trois fois damnée idée obsessionelle que j'ai peur de tout et de tout le monde? Il y a une nuance entre avoir peur et éviter les emmerdes quand c'est possible!) mais je ne voulais pas garder de dette avec toi. Cela étant fait, je saisirai sans hésiter la prochaine occasion. Et pour Rosier et Avery, il est vrai que je ne peux que te féliciter. _

…_Dis-moi, Black, es-tu vraiment aussi stupide, ou fais-tu simplement semblant de l'être? Si c'est le cas, mes félicitations. Au nom du ciel, si Potter t'avait repris la cape d'Invisibilité (j'imagine que c'est bien de cette maudite cape dont on parle?), pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement renoncé? D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as pu lui dire pour justifier une promenade chez les Serpentards…_

_Héhé, par contre, je dois dire que pour une fois, je suis plutôt fier de mes condisciples… ils l'ont payés chèrement, en effet (Bella, toujours à l'infirmerie, fait dire que dès qu'elle aura pu faire disparaître tous ces boutons, elle te transformeras en soupe au pois.) mais au moins, tu en as été très très blessé dans ton orgueil. Je m'en veut vraiment de ne pas avoir de responsabilité là-dedans… _

_Pour Lupin, que veux-tu que je dise d'autre? Un gentil petit chien-chien un peu trop velu, griffu et sanguinaire, mais autrement très mignon? Bien honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire que ce soit un loup-garou, j'ai pas grand-chose contre lui, moi. J'espère seulement qu'il te boufferas, un de ces jours (Quoiqu'il risque de mourir d'un empoisonnement par la suite,.. oh, merlin, ce serait merveilleux.). _

_Pour la température de notre Salle Commune… quoi, il fait combien, dans la salle des Gryffis? LA dernière fois que j'y suis passé, j'ai failli faire une insolation! Purée, ils essaient de vous cuire, ou quoi? …Quoique j'admets que quelques degrés supplémentaires pourraient ne pas nuire chez nous. Je crois que seuls les Serdaigles ont un équilibre normal. _

_Mais je vois que tu te lasses déjà de notre correspondance? C'est malheureux, ça… juste au moment où je commencais à m'amuser. _

_Bon, Black, je vais changer de question existentielle, car il y en a une autre qui me tourmente beaucoup… Que fesait le Croup dans ton sac? _

_Autrement et finalement… j'aurai ta peau. Ma rencontre cet après-midi avec un Botruc caché dans mon sac ne t'es certainement pas étrangère. Et la solution irritante sur mon livre de sortilège non plus. _

_S.S._

_PS : Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Potter? Je ne le croyais pas très doué en potion, mais il a du réussir un filtre d'amour très puissant pour que Li –Pour qu'Evans accepte de sortir avec lui, nan?_

**Poster une review permet de bénificier d'une réduction d'impots. Si, si, c'est vrai. **


	34. Chapter 34

_« Tu vas finir par croire que je t'en veux » ? Mais mon pauvre, si tu le comprends que maintenant…_

_Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu essaye de me dire. Eviter les emmerdes, n'est-ce pas justement avoir peur ? Pour moi si, donc de mon point de vue, tu es un trouillard !_

_D'ailleurs, tu m'en donne la preuve dans la suite de la lettre. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais plus la cape que j'allais renoncer. Ça aurait été stupide (ce que je ne suis PAS) et trop facile._

_Si on devait abandonner chaque fois qu'un problème se pose, on ferait pas grand-chose._

_Et pourquoi aurais-je du lui justifier ma soudaine envie de rendre visite aux Serpentard. La seule excuse que j'ai du trouver, c'est pour qu'il renonce à m'accompagner mais après tout j'aurais peut être du lui dire de venir avec moi. A nous deux, il ne serait pas restés beaucoup de Serpentard encore apte à tenir debout. Je sais que chez vous on aime bien le cent contre un, mais chez nous on préfère le un contre cent. Un peu plus glorieux à raconter tu ne croit pas ?_

_Et ils peuvent bien tenter ce qu'ils veulent, espérant se venger de l'affront que je leur ai fait, je les attends, avec impatience. Et s'ils ne viennent pas, c'est moi qui irais les chercher. On ne s'attaque pas à Sirius Black tout en s'attendant à en rire tranquillement en sécurité dans sa petite salle commune. _

_Il faut croire que c'est ce qu'il me reste de mon séjour chez les Black… la fierté mal placé._

…

_Quoi ? Toi ? Tu es déjà allé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ?? Et je peux, peut être, savoir pourquoi ? Mieux, je peux savoir comment tu as fait ? Jamais tu n'aurais pu trouvé le mot de passe, je suis certain que tu ne connais même pas les mots qu'on utilise. Et je vois mal un Gryffondor te donnait le mot de passe…_

_Bref, tu sais pourquoi tu as failli faire une insolation. C'est ce qu'on appelle la chaleur humaine. Quand beaucoup da personne sont réunis dans un endroit et qu'ils sont heureux, ils dégagent une certaine chaleur. C'est pour ça qu'il fait plus chaud dans la salle commune des Gryffondor que dans celle des Serpentard._

_Je remarque que tu te pose enfin des questions utiles ! Pour te féliciter, je vais te répondre. Cet adorable Croup, Kennilworthy Whisp de son nouveau nom, est tout simplement le cadeau de mariage de Lily et James._

_Quand au Botruc et à la solution irritante, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles alors garde tes menaces pour toi. Je sais que beaucoup veulent mon corps mais évite de t'exciter sur le mien en petit morceau je te prie._

_Je vais également t'éclairer sur le nouveau statut amoureux de James puisque cela semble tant t'intéresser… Il faut croire que ma « mésaventure » chez les Serpentard n'aura pas été vaine et que je n'ai aucune raison d'en vouloir à James de ne pas m'avoir prêté sa cape car apparemment ce serait grâce à cela qu'il a (enfin) réussi à conquérir sa belle. Comme quoi, quand on n'abandonne pas… Bien sûr Lily avait déjà un faible pour lui depuis longtemps mais il faut croire qu'elle attendait qu'il soit un peu plus… comme il est maintenant._

_Tout les Gryffondor ont fêté cette heureuse nouvelle toute la nuit. Beaucoup été aussi heureux que James lui-même (en fait non, c'était impossible d'être plus heureux que lui), d'autres beaucoup plus déçu d'avoir perdu leurs paris. Beaucoup de filles ont pleurées quand elles ont compris qu'elles n'avaient décidément aucune chance… Mais ton cœur là dedans, encore entier ?_

_Sirius_


	35. Chapter 35

**Et encore un… au fait (je n'en fait pas mention assez souvent!) encore merci à Archea pour sa correction! :)**

_Ça s'appelle du sarcasme. Je croyais que tu connaissait au moins cette notion…_

_Pour la énième fois, Black, je n'ai pas peur! Je vais t'expliquer cela lentement et clairement : la raison pour laquelle les Gryffondors sont stupides, c'est qu'ils considèrent que d'aller se jeter dans les problèmes est du courage. La raison pour laquelle les Serpentards sont intelligent s'appelle « instinct de survie ». Ou la particularité d'éviter les problèmes quand on peut le faire. Je ne parle pas d'aller se cacher et de ne rien faire de sa vie, mais de ne pas courir au devant du danger. J'espère que tu comprendras ce minimum de logique…_

_Ah, tiens, tu es honnête, cette fois, je le reconnais : les Gryffis préfèrent effectivement le un contre plusieurs. Seulement, pas du coté dont tu présentes les choses; rappelle moi une fois où l'un de vous est venu seul pour m'énerver? Et c'est moi qui ai la trouille?_

_Tant qu'on parle de cela… bien honnêtement, je n'ai jamais voulu me retrouver dans cette trois fois damné salle puant la joie et le bonheur! Mais, vois-tu, j'ai commis l'erreur de passer devant cet idiot de portrait au moment où un certain crétin aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux gris et aux instincts de psychopathe (tu l'as reconnu?) en sortait… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de renouveler l'expérience. Appelles-ça de la chaleur humaine si tu y tiens, pour moi ça reste des ondes à éviter._

…_Okay, Black. Que tu sois sadique, ça passe, t'as la génétique des Black comme excuse. Que tu sois un peu… particulier aussi, je pourrais le comprendre (après cinq ans chez les Gryffondor-et-vive-l'amour-et-vive-la-vie, on doit avoir des séquelles). Mais que tu voles un Croup pour le baptiser d'un nom improbable et l'offrir à deux, euh, amis pour célébrer leur désastreuse union (prions pour qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas), je dois dire que ça me dépasse. Va consulter._

_Pour une obscure raison, je n'arrive pas à te croire innocent,... Mais je dois admettre que tu es habituellement moins subtil, mmh? Sans doute Bellatrix, encore elle (elle m'en veut de ne pas t'avoir empêché de lui envoyé ce charme de Snith Jinx, je crois… ou alors de m'être mis à rire quand les mots «folle à lier» se sont formé dans son acné). Je crois vraiment que ta famille me déteste. _

_Tu m'intrigues, Black. En quoi être venu dans notre salle commune très visiblement (D'ailleurs, où as-tu appris le mot de passe?) a-t-il aidé Potter à jeter un sort de confusion à L –à Evans? Parce qu'au nombre de fois où elle a hurlé haut et fort qu'il était un imbécile fini et qu'elle préfèrerait embrasser le calmar que lui… _

_Et je ne vois pas le moins du monde de quoi tu parles. Pfff. Niet. Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu sous-entend. _

_Sur ce, le quart d'heure philosophie est terminé et j'ai un Patronus à pratiquer. Et non, ce n'est pas un serpent, ni une chauve-souris, ni un quelconque animal visqueux dont tu m'as déjà traité. D'où le problème, j'essaies de lui donner une autre forme. Et de le rendre un peu plus lumineux, parce qu'il est tout transparent. Hum._

_S.S._

_PS : Évite de signer Sirius. Il y a quelque chose de troublant à voir ce prénom au bas d'une lettre. _

**j'avoue, j'avoue... review, please?**


	36. Chapter 36

**:D Dernier chapitre avant le «live »… ^^ Sirius est démon, hein?**

**Lol : **Yeap, québécoise du lac-st-jean (alors bonjour l'accent et les « tsé là là » XD) Et pour ma prof d'anglais... comment dire ça… Mrs Angele est une prof très… particulière…

***et en avant la musique…***

_Tu viens de prouver toi-même que les Serpentard sont des animaux. En général, c'est à leur propos qu'on utilise le terme « instinct de survie ». Les Gryffondor, eux, sont des cœurs héroïques que rien n'arrête ! Des hommes, des vrais !_

_De plus, ils sont solidaires. C'est pour ça qu'on vient tous ensemble te rendre visite. Mais en règle générale, un seul suffit à te neutraliser. Sauf quand tu décides d'attaquer en traître, auquel cas l'un de nous est obligé d'intervenir. Pour empêcher à l'autre l'humiliation de répondre à une attaque qui en soi ne signifierait rien. Car si l'on n'attaque pas de front, alors ça ne vaut rien._

_En tout cas, n'essaie même pas d'insinuer que nous avons la trouille. Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Nous n'avons peur de rien. _

_C'est cela que l'on ressent dans notre chère salle commune, la flamme brûlante du courage ! Et je t'interdis de traiter la Grosse Dame d'« idiot de portrait » ! Elle est comme une mère pour nous !_

_En tous cas, je ne vois pas de qui diable tu peux bien parler. Cheveux noirs, yeux gris… non vraiment ça ne correspond strictement à personne. Je sais, tu as dû rêver ! Vraiment, c'est la seule explication !_

_Et je ne vois pas non plus ce que tu as contre Kennilworthy Whisp, il est vraiment adorable et comprend très vite. Tu as vraiment des _a priori _sur tout, c'est désespérant ! Et puis James était enchanté ! (Lily un peu moins…)_

_Il a un peu déchanté quand Kenny a commencer à mâchouiller son souaffle signé par le gardien des Catapultes…_

_Peter n'a guère plus apprécié quand il s'est aménagé une niche dans sa valise…_

_Et Remus s'est carrément énervé quand il a malencontreusement fait ses besoins sur son manuel de Métamorphose…_

_Mais malgré ça, tout le monde l'adore ! Et ça prépare Lily et James pour l'avenir, quand ils auront des enfants et un petit croup domestique_

_Car moi, contrairement à toi, j'espère bientôt accueillir un nouveau Potter parmi nous ! Imagine un mini-James aux yeux verts… adorable !! J'espère que je serai le parrain._

_Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire croire que James ait lancé un sortilège de confusion. Il a abandonné l'idée en troisième année quand il a vu l'effet désastreux que cela avait engendré. C'est tout simplement son charme légendaire qui a frappé ! Ça n'a bien sûr pas grand-chose à voir avec votre salle commune. Juste qu'un soupçon d'invisibilité et une once de sincérité font des miracles sur le cœur des jeunes filles._

_Si seulement James avait compris plus tôt qu'il lui suffisait de dire la vérité… et de parader un peu moins… ça nous aurait évité bien des nuits blanches… Rien que d'y penser, un soupir m'échappe. _

_Je suis bien surpris de voir que tu t'entraîne au Patronus et infiniment curieux de savoir quel souvenir heureux tu peux bien appeler à ta mémoire. Si jamais un jour tu y arrives, n'oublie pas de m'indiquer quelle forme prend ton Patronus, je meurs d'envie de le savoir. _

_Me demande quand même pourquoi tu essaies d'apprendre ce sort… Tu sais, à Azkaban, ils vous retirent vos baguettes, tu ne pourras pas trop te défendre contre les Détraqueurs une fois là-bas…_

_Je te souhaite tout de même bien du courage (même si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor), si nous avons eu un peu de mal à le maîtriser, je n'ose pas imaginer toi… _

_Bon, trêve de bavardage, Kenny fait des siennes et Remus me hurle de m'occuper du « désastre ambulant dont j'ai stupidement décidé de faire la mascotte des Gryffondor et ce avant que tu regrettes de ne pas être resté dans le dortoir avec James au lieu de me suivre stupidement dans la salle commune pour soi disant travailler » mais bien sûr, c'est un avis qui n'engage que son auteur. Kenny, lui, est beaucoup plus compréhensif et conciliant. _

_SIRIUS (Tu crois que c'est pour le plaisir de voir mon nom écrit que je signe en toutes lettres? Non, non, c'est pour le tien.)_


	37. Chapter 37

**Premier chapitre en live, les amis! Celui-là, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, et la deuxième partie, c'est Ginnylafurie. ;) Enjoy**

Severus venait de quitter le cours de potions Gryffondor-Serpentard et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Qui l'aurait croisé aurait pensé qu'il étudiait, à la manière dont ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur son livre. Et surtout, nul n'aurait imaginé qu'il pouvait correspondre avec qui que ce soit, nul n'aurait donc soupçonné qu'une lettre –surtout de la main de Sirius Black- pouvait se trouver entre les pages du manuel.

Les sourcils de Severus se froncaient un peu plus à chaque ligne qu'il lisait, les propos de Black l'agaçant au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas exactement comment ni pourquoi il en était venu à correspondre avec lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas simplement répondu, la première fois, de s'occuper de ses fesses? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Black lui avait-il simplement écrit, même anonymement?

Il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir dû demander son aide au Gryffondor, pendant les vacances. Même dans un état totalement désespéré et relativement immobilisé, il aurait dû garder un peu de dignité… Mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait suffisament tenu à la vie pour écraser ce qui lui restait de fierté.

Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire à Black la prochaine fois. L'autre adolescent était arrogant à un point qui en était effrayant.

-Tiens, regardez qui voilà, fit une voix féminine sur sa droite.

Il pivota rapidement, cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche. Il se détendit considérablement en reconnaissant Bellatrix, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Elle était entourée de son amoureux, Rodolphus Lestrange, du frère de celui-ci, Rabastan, ainsi que de Macnair, Avery et Nott. Il connaissait suffisamment les Serpentards pour savoir qu'il devait rester méfiant face à eux.

-Où tu vas, Snivy, fit Rabastan avec un petit sourire en coin. Rejoindre ton ami Sirius?

-Mon _quoi?_ S'étrangla-t-il, outré. S'ils avaient découverts sa correspondance avec Black, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se pendre.

-Bien, sourit Macnair en s'avancant vers lui, tu dois bien l'aimer, non? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on doit savoir?

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? S'insurgea Severus, s'efforcant de garder un air d'incompréhension totale, alors que tout ce qui avait pu être dit dans les lettres échangées avec Black lui revenait en mémoire.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait quand mon cousin adoré est venu nous provoquer directement dans notre salle commune, l'autre jour? Questionna Bellatrix en penchant la tête.

-Je…

C'était le genre de question auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse.

-J'ai préféré te laisser avec lui, Bella… fit Severus, s'efforcant de provoquer à son tour la Serpentarde. Tout le monde sait à quel point tu l'adores!

Bellatrix et Rodolphus lui hurlèrent dessus en même temps, montrant au Serpentard qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-Eh bien, décidez-vous, railla-t-il. Suis-je un abominable sang-mêlé indigne de Serpentard ou un beurrier ambulant? Lestrange, travaille tes insultes, ta petite amie fait mieux.

Il avait conscience que c'était là un terrain dangereux, mais il n'en pouvait plus de ne jamais réagir aux insultes des autres. Peut-être Black avait-il une mauvaise influence sur lui, avec ses histoires de balancer sa fierté au visage des gens…

-Tu te crois si supérieur, siffla Bellatrix en faisant un petit signe aux autres. Il serait temps que tu apprennes où se trouve la place des Sang-mêlé dans notre noble maison!

Ses camarades se levèrent tous, souriant avec une sorte de concupiscence qui donna à Severus un frisson dans le dos. Celui-ci fouilla frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette ; introuvable. Il avait dû la ranger dans son sac. Quelle idée stupide!

Il évita Rabastan qui avait essayé de lui sauter dessus, pour se retrouver plaqué contre le mur quelques secondes plus tard par Avery. Bellatrix, toujours assise avec un rictus mauvais, se pencha un peu vers lui pour lui lancer, sur le ton de la confidence :

-Tu sais, on était en train d'attendre mon cousin, justement, pour lui faire payer l'affront de l'autre jour… mais comme il semble avoir disparu, on va être obligé de se rabattre sur le misérable traître que tu es…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Avery lui écrasa le nez contre la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre retentisse. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il sentait très mal les instants à venir; il était l'heure de dîner, et personne ne s'inquièterait de ne pas le voir à table… qui plus est, presque tout le monde devait avoir quitté les cachots…

* * *

-Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…. Allez, viens, j'ai faim! Pleurnicha Sirius.

-Patiente un peu, Padfoot!

-Tu ne vas pas te ranger de son côté, James! Gémit Sirius d'une voix mélodramatique. Le cours est fini depuis déjà dix minutes!

-Et on a encore plus d'une heure pour aller manger, Sirius! Fit Remus d'une voix agacée, le regard plongé dans son chaudron.

-Maiiiiis-heu! Puisque je te dis que tu réussis très bien ton _Glaucos_!

-Pas assez!

-Et alors? Ce truc ne sers à rien!

-Tu plaisantes? S'insulta James. Il parait que ça peut faire pousser des palmes si on y ajoute du jus d'Ironia!

-James! Je croyais que tu m'aidais pour que je m'améliore!

-Aussi! Et quand tu te seras assez amélioré, on pourra transformer Snivy en canard!

-Mouais, peut-être… fit Sirius sans enthousiasme. Pour une obscure raison, il n'avait pas très envie de se moquer à nouveau du Serpentard. Sans doute pour la même raison que pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas laisser mourir à Spinner's End. Vague relent de bonnes pensées, simplement, à n'en pas douter…

-Mais, heu! Pleurnicha à son tour Peter. J'ai faim, moi aussi!

-Eh bien, allez manger, tous les deux! S'énerva Remus.

-D'accord! Fit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Viens, Worm', je crois qu'un poulet rôti nous appelle!

Et de partir en gambadant allègrement, suivi par un Peter qui marchait un peu plus normalement.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le sombre couloir des cachots –nan mais quelle idée de donner des cours dans un endroit si sinistre!-, Sirius s'arrêta brusquement, poussant Peter dans la niche vide d'une armure (elle devait être partie se promener) en entendant des bruits de lutte au loin. Ricanements, coups, gémissement… au moins du trois contre un, peut-être plus.

-Va chercher Moony et James, ordonna-t-il rapidement à Peter, lequel tremblait comme une feuille. Dis-leur que je vais au secours de l'innocent, et qu'ils devraient venir ramasser les morceaux.

-Euh… les tiens ou les leurs?

-Un panaché, j'imagine. Allez, cours!

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Peter pour repartir rapidement vers la salle de classe qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sirius se débarassa de sa cape et de son sac et fit craquer ses jointures avant de sortir de sa cachette et de courir vers le lieu de lutte. Il ne serait pas dit que Sirius Black avait raté une occasion de se battre, et, accessoirement, de sauver une éventuelle demoiselle en détresse. Tiens, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, ça…

Il reconnut immédiatement sa cousine, assise sur un mur, jambes croisées et sourire machiavélique. Rodolphus Lestrange, son frère Rabastan ainsi que trois autres qu'ils ne connaissait que de vue mais dont les noms lui semblaient être Macnair, Nott et Avery étaient occupés à cribler de coups de pieds une autre personne, recroquevillée par terre, laquelle tentait –sans succès- de se relever malgré les coups qui pleuvaient.

Sans hésiter, il courut se jeter sur Rabastan, qui était le plus proche de lui, en l'entraînant à terre ainsi que Nott, roulant jusqu'au septième élève, toujours prostré sur le sol. Une mêlée incroyable de coups de pied, de genoux, de poing et de tête s'ensuivit, et Sirius s'arrangeait pour en donner plus qu'il n'en recevait, même si le combat n'était pas le moins du monde égal. Bellatrix, elle, s'éclipsa rapidement avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuses.

* * *

-Ils ont juré de me faire rater mes ASPICs! S'exclama Remus avec un air de dément, alors que Peter se répandait en excuse. Il venait effectivement d'entrer en courant dans le cachot, renversant par la même occasion la précieuse mixture sur le sol.

-Désolé, Remus, désolé! Je suis désolé! C'est Sirius, il a besoin d'aide, il est en train de se battre et il m'a dit de venir vous chercher, alors je…

-C'est pas vrai, non mais c'est pas vrai!

-Relaxe, Moony! Si Sirius a besoin d'aide, on doit y aller. Allez, viens, on s'excusera plus tard auprès de Slug!

Le lycanthrope marmonna quelque chose mais sortit tout de même de la pièce en courant, y abandonnant le chaudron renversé et son sac, rapidement suivi par ses deux amis.

Ils coururent rapidement, traversant tous les cachots jusqu'à l'endroit où Peter avait quitté Sirius. Effectivement, celui-ci avait besoin d'aide de manière urgente; lui et un autre, rendu inidentifiable par du sang et un rideau de cheveux noir, se battait actuellement contre cinq Serpentards, lesquels prenaient sans surprise l'avantage. Le compagnon de Sirius semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

James poussa un juron en se débarassant de son sac et de sa cape, avant de se jeter dans la mêlée pour aider son ami. Remus hésita un moment avant de faire pareil, cependant que Peter fixait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Il ne fallut pas trop longtemps pour que l'avantage revienne aux Maraudeurs.

-Sirius, haleta Remus après avoir envoyé un direct du gauche à Rabastan, rappelle moi… de t'écorcher vif…

-J'essaierai d'y… penser…

Rapidement, les Serpentards jugèrent la situation relativement dangereuse et déguerpirent, Nott à cloche-pied. Les Gryffons s'étalèrent par terre, soufflant, haletant, épuisés.

-Et c'était pourquoi? Demanda James après une ou deux minutes. Qui c'est, lui? J'espère que ça en valait la peine!

-Heu… en fait… t'es qui? Questionna Sirius, réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il fut pris d'un affreux doute en apercevant l'écusson de Serpentard sur la robe noire de l'autre. Oh non…

L'autre, qui c'était laissé glisser contre le mur, hésita un bref instant, puis, d'une main tremblante, écarta les cheveux noirs de son visage.

-_Snape?! _Fit James en béant d'étonnement. On s'est battus pour Snape?!

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Potter, fit Severus à voix basse, les yeux fermés.

-Est-ce que ça va? Questionna gentiment Moony.

-Aussi bien que ça peut aller quand cinq enragés te tapent dessus.

-De rien, surtout! Ironisa James.

-N'attends pas que je te remercie, Potter. Cracha Severus avec venin Je me serais débrouillé tout seul.

-Quand je suis arrivé, fit Sirius, ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé…

Snape tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

-Et ta gueule, Elvendork. L'instinct de survie, c'est pas pour les animaux.

-Hein?! S'étonna James. C'est pas vrai, il s'est pris un coup sur la tête!

-Ou deux ou trois, grimaça le Serpentard en se relevant péniblement.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Rusard arrivait en courant, soufflant comme un bœuf, l'air réjouit.

-Bagarre! Bagarre! Des élèves qui se bagarrent dans les couloirs!

-On ne se bagarre pas! S'exclama James.

-Ah vraiment? Fit Rusard avec un sourire. C'est Miss Black qui est venu me prévenir que vous étiez occupés à vous battre…

-Salope, grognèrent en même temps Sirius et Severus.

-Vous aurez donc, évidemment, une retenue…

-Mais c'est pas nous! Tenta de se défendre Remus. C'est les Serpentards, ils sont tombés sur Severus, et on est allé l'aider, c'est tout!

-Ben voyons, c'est logique, nous savons tous à quel point vous vous entendez bien, fit doucereusement Rusard. Retenue demain soir aux cachots. Le professeur Slughorn devait justement faire l'inventaire de ses ingrédients.

Et de partie en clopinant avec un grand sourire.

-Meeeerde, gémit Severus. Manquait plus que ça…

Il fit mine de partir, mais James le rattrapa par le bras, le faisant crier de douleur.

-Potter, bordel! On t'a jamais averti de pas appuyer sur une fracture?

-Il est cassé? S'étonna James.

-Nan, il fait semblant. Crétin.

-Hum, est-ce que tu veux qu'on, hum, t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?

Haussement de sourcil perplexe chez James et Severus. Quoi, il disait ça gentiment…

-Ça ira, Black… j'ai de quoi me « réparer » dans mon dortoir.

-Tu vas y retourner? S'exclama Sirius, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement.

-Parce que j'ai le choix, peut-être? Demanda Severus d'un ton méprisant.

Un dernier regard signifiant très clairement « T'es malade, Black », et il était parti.

-À demain, Snivy! S'exclama Sirius de toutes ces forces.

Ben quoi? C'était une chose à dire comme une autre…

Reviews, SvP! :)


	38. Chapter 38

Quand James, Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent devant les cachots aux alentours de dix huit heures, après avoir longuement traîné des pieds en chemin, Severus était déjà là, depuis un certain temps apparemment, étant donné qu'il était tranquillement installé contre le mur, son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal sur les genoux.

- Eh bien Snivellus, tu es bien ponctuel ! Rien de mieux à faire de ta vie que d'attendre une retenue ?

- Ta gueule Black ! Rien de mieux à faire de la tienne que me pourrir la mienne ?

- Mhh, laisse-moi réfléchir… nan.

- Sirius, je voudrais pas te déprimer mais on est partis pour au moins deux heures confinés tous dans la même pièce alors si tu pouvais au moins attendre la première demie-heure avant de nous sortir ton répertoire de remarques Siriussienne…

Ça c'était du Remus tout craché, toujours un commentaire plein de sagesse en réserve… qui n'avait malheureusement pas grande influence sur Sirius…

- Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si Snape m'inspire.

- Et moi j'y peux rien si Black m'horripile.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le professeur Slughorn pour entrer en scène

- Holà, jeune gens, on se calme. Avez-vous déjà oublié pourquoi vous étiez là ?

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Severus, les Maraudeurs entamèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite ce qui semblait être un rituel.

- Bonjour professeur ! Non, nous n'avons pas oublié et nous sommes sincèrement repentants ! Alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec nous !

- Et bien, je crois comprendre pourquoi le professeur McGonagall a refusé de s'occuper de vous. Il semblerait de plus que vous ayez déjà une retenue avec elle demain soir.

- En fait, intervint James, nous avons une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à jeudi prochain…

- Belle performance. Venant de vous, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, mais vous, Severus, vous êtes pourtant sérieux d'habitude !

Le ricanement de Sirius à l'énoncé de ce constat fut loin d'être discret. Severus lui lança un regard noir mais ne jugea pas utile de répondre.

- Bon, Rusard vous a déjà renseigné sur la tâche que vous devez mener à bien ce soir, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper chacun d'une étagère différente en notant ce qu'elle contient.

Pleins d'une bonne volonté apparente, les Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans le cachot à la suite de Slughorn et précédant un Severus qui avait tout l'air de se demander ce que diable il avait pu faire pour mériter ça…

* * *

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à observer un dur labeur qui se déroulait pour le moins silencieusement, le professeur Slughorn se dit que puisque tout se passait bien, il pouvait aller se dégourdir les jambes. Rester assis est mauvais pour les articulations, paraît-il. Il leur donna donc comme consigne de continuer ainsi jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, ajoutant qu'il reviendrait à ce moment là pour voir si le travail avait été effectué correctement (« D'accord, Professeur ! A tout à l'heure, Professeur ») puis il partit rejoindre son bureau où il pourrait trouver des fauteuils bien plus confortables.

Grossière erreur. Il faut dire à sa décharge que le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas affaire aux Maraudeurs aussi souvent que le professeur McGonagall, qui elle, n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence de les laisser seuls dans une salle. Qui plus est tous ensemble. Qui plus est avec Severus Snape…

- _Le professeur est parti_

_Plus personne pour nous surveiller_

_Allons-nous rester ici_

_Ou alors nous évader ? _

- Laisse-moi te dire, Black, que tu n'étais sûrement pas poète dans une vie antérieure.

Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius puis il se mit à chantonner d'une voix désagréablement stridente :

- _Snape est un abruti aux cheveux gras_

_Personne n'aimerait être dans son cas_

_Quand on le croise dans les couloirs_

_Il risque de lui arriver des déboires._

Le ricanement de Peter fut encore moins apprécié que le poème de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pettigrew ? Toi aussi tu voudrais qu'on te compose un poème ? t'aurais peut-être l'impression de te sentir important ?

- Fous-lui la paix ! S'énervèrent James et Sirius de concert.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui…

- SILENCE ! S'écria un Remus pour le moins exaspéré. Retournez travailler qu'on puisse espérer terminer un jour !

Etrangement, personne n'osa aller à l'encontre de cet ordre…

Et la paix régna sur les cachots pendant au moins une minute. Minute pendant laquelle chacun se fixa consciencieusement d'un regard noir.

Finalement, avec un dernier regard méprisant et un grognement dédaigneux, Sirius et James jugèrent bon d'écouter Remus.

C'est ainsi que Snape put assister à une scène qui aurait paru étrange à qui ne côtoyait pas les maraudeurs quotidiennement. Ce qui était son cas, bien entendu.

Sans un regard de connivence, sans même une parole, chacun d'eux se dirigea vers une armoire - la même - et commença une tâche qu'on aurait pu croire lui avoir été assignée à l'avance.

Il aurait été logique dans ces conditions que le travail soit effectué quatre fois plus vite, et donc terminé quatre fois plus tôt. Mais c'était sans compter l'incroyable capacité de Sirius et James à perdre du temps en futilités…

- Oh ! Regarde, James !

Ledit James tourna rapidement la tête vers ce qui se trouvait dans la main de Sirius, à savoir une racine de Mandragore.

- Elle te ressemble trait pour trait, le matin au réveil.

- Mouarf, très drôle. Observe plutôt ce magnifique couteau en argent qui pourrait malencontreusement rencontrer ton cou.

Sirius le fixa, outré.

- James ! Si tu continues tes menaces, je vais être obligé de mettre Lily au courant…

- Non !! Pas ça !!!

- Merlin, faites-les taire !

- Mais Snivellus ! Faut pas être jaloux comme ça. On ne t'oublie pas ! Regarde ce crapaud coincé dans ce bocal et flottant dans le formol. Il a le même regard que toi.

Severus avait tout l'air de se retenir de lui faire bouffer le crapaud en question, mais il faut croire que Sirius n'avait pas bien saisi car il continua sur sa lancée.

- Et puis avec tout ce qu'on trouve ici, tu pourrais peut être te fabriquer un shampoing.

- Black, encore une seule remarque comme celle-ci, et je t'assure que tu ne pourras pas tenir de plume dans ta main avant un certain temps.

- James ! Prend ma défense ! Il me menace !

- Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Lily ?

- Vite, Peter ! Va la chercher ! Tu es notre seul espoir !

Severus, qui avait la tête de quelqu'un ayant dépassé ses limites depuis un certain temps, allait lancer une remarque bien sentie quand Remus jugea à nouveau nécessaire d'intervenir.

- James ! Sirius ! Foutez-lui la paix et bossez un peu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout faire tout seul !

- Merci de prendre ma défense, Lupin. Seulement, tu vois, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- J'en avais juste marre de les entendre, en fait…

-Attention !! s'écria Sirius tout en sautant sur Remus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Pad !

- Hum, rien, c'est juste que je me suis dit… tu regardais pas ce que tu faisais et qui sait ce qu'on peut trouver ici, il y a plein de trucs dangereux !

- N'essaye pas d'être subtil, Black, tout le monde a vu que ce que Lupin a failli toucher était du tue-loup. Ça serait dommage hein ? Qui sait ce que ça aurait pu lui faire ?

- Tu l'avais vu et tu n'as rien dit ! S'énerva immédiatement James. Alors qu'il t'a aidé hier !

- On se calme ! Je n'avais pas besoin de le dire, je savais très bien que Black finirait par le voir et sauter partout comme le dément qu'il est.

Sirius le fixa, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Alors tu me fais confiance ?! J'en suis tellement ému !

- Crève… fut la seule chose qui lui fut répondue.

Voyant que les autres commençait à les regarder bizarrement – même pour se moquer, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Sirius de dire des choses comme ça à Snape – il décida de retourner à sa tâche.

Cette bonne résolution ne dura cependant qu'un instant. Sirius étant ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire plein d'imagination, il avait vite trouvé une nouvelle idée pour passer le temps.

Il se mit donc à lancer sur Snape les yeux d'anguilles qu'il venait de trouver dans un bocal.

James trouva cette idée parfaitement divertissante, Peter n'en pouvait plus d'admiration devant l'audace de Sirius, Remus l'ignorer fermement et Rogue était sur le point d'exploser. Ne pouvait-il donc pas finir cette retenue dans le calme puis aller ce coucher ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin soit toujours là !? Depuis un certain temps, il avait la nette impression qu'il était partout et ça l'empêchait légèrement de respirer. Il se força à rester le plus calme possible, puis se retourna lentement et le fixa avec un regard oh combien menaçant. Celui qui voulait dire « je te conseille d'arrêter ça immédiatement si tu ne tiens pas à le regretter toute ta vie »

Sirius, guère impressionné, eut un immense sourire, puis chuchota à son ami :

- Moony, je crois que Snivellus est en train de me lancer une malédiction.

- Eh bien laisse le faire !

- Mais, mais… Moony, je ne veux pas mourir moi !

- Oui c'est vrai, ce serait dommage, intervint James. Snape serait bien embêté !

Sirius et Severus tournèrent la tête si rapidement vers lui qu'ils en eurent le tournis.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Bah oui, qui d'autre que toi serait assez stupide pour se jeter dans une bagarre sans même savoir qui se bat, et ensuite remarquer que c'est son pire ennemi !

- Qui d'autre ? Euh, toi Prongs.

- Un point pour lui ! Intervinrent Peter et Remus

* * *

Severus avait vraiment eu sa dose. Il avait du supporter tour à tour les remarques désagréables, les remarques très transparente de Black sur ces stupides lettres, les démonstrations d'amitiés entre quatre abrutis et la chute d'une armoire pleine. Il fut donc grandement soulagé quand il entendit le professeur revenir.

- Oh professeur, vous êtes déjà là… On s'amusait bien…

Décidément, Black avait un véritable don pour les remarques exaspérantes.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Snape avait même commencé à se confier à nous !

Potter aussi d'ailleurs…

- On peut revenir demain si vous voulez !

Fais nous plaisir, Pettigrew, ferme-là.

- Bon, on va y aller professeur. Bonne soirée.

Merci Lupin…

C'est ainsi que cet étrange rassemblement se sépara enfin, pour rejoindre chacun son dortoir en aspirant retrouver un endroit où l'autre ne se trouverait pas.

…

Mais auparavant, Sirius décida d'intervenir une dernière fois. Histoire que ce soit lui qui mette le point final à cette soirée riche en rebondissement.

- Post Scriptum, Snape ! N'oublie pas d'écrire une lettre de remerciement, on a quand même eu une retenue par ta faute !

Euh… Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? A en juger par le regard des autres et le « compte là-dessus » de Snape, il l'avait vraiment dit…


	39. Chapter 39

"...Quoi? SevRog? Post Scriptum?...c'est l'Apocalypse?"

Eh non, eh non, ça n'est pas un rêve. 2 ans (moins 2 jours) après la dernière publication, cette fic a bel et bien un update. Et d'ici les prochains jours, il y aura beaucoup d'autres updates itou.

Je n'ai pas de défense pour mon regard inexcusable ^^; Un manque de motivation, d'autres idées... J'ai honteusement délaissées mes fics, et je m'en excuse platement. La fin de Post Scriptum est écrite depuis deux ans; je n'ai vraiment rien pour me justifier, à part mes plus plates demandes de pardon...

Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs ayant pris la peine de reviewer, et de s'inquiéter du statut de cette fic au cours des derniers mois. J'en étais très touchée, et, comme dit, d'ici une ou deux semaines, les derniers chapitres de PS seront en ligne! J'avais vraiment un cas de conscience à laisser ce texte inachevé. Je doute qu'il reste bien des lecteurs après ce délai, mais bon...

* * *

_Black,_

_…_

_Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. J'espère que tu en as conscience… _

_Tu savais que je te haïssais? Grâce à toi, j'ai écopé d'une heure inutile à trier des trucs dégoûtants au fond d'un cachot sinistre. Tu ne pouvais donc pas voir une bagarre sans te jeter dedans? As-tu donc tellement besoin d'attention?_

_Ton comportement pseudo héroïque –j'espère que tu n'attends pas que je te sois reconnaissant!- m'a vraiment coûté cher, ahuri. Parce qu'en plus de cette retenue désastreuse, pense-tu que ta cousine –tous arrogants et stupides, dans cette famille- et ses amis ont apprécié de vous voir débarqués et gâcher leur, heu, activités? Non? Moi non plus. J'en suis même certain. Certaines personnes ont un don naturel pour attirer les problèmes, toi, tu as un don pour me les envoyer. Pas que j'aurais besoin de toi pour en avoir. Gnnnh._

_Si tu ne veux pas que je te jettes réellement une malédiction, cesse d'apparaître partout, veux-tu? Cesse de t'asseoir derrière moi durant les cours, cesse d'apparaître dans les moments ou je ne veux surtout pas te voir –et oui, je parle de cet autre incident à la volière avec Macnair- et cesse de lancer des allusions douteuses à ces lettres avec un grand sourire colgate. On dirait que tu te prends pour une sorte d'ange gardien psychopathique et ça fait plutôt peur._

_Autrement… j'arrive actuellement à faire ce satané patronus, mais je n'arrive pas à lui donner une autre forme que celle qu'il a pour l'instant, qui est plutôt, heum, inapproprié. Quant au souvenir… nan, tu sauras pas. _

_Sincèrement, Black, je sais que tu es en manque d'affection maternelle, mais de là à considérer un tableau –j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous l'appelez Grosse Dame tout en m'interdisant de l'insulter…?- comme ta mère, je crois que c'est problématique. Vraiment. _

_…Un mini-Potter aux yeux verts? Je sais, ce doit être le fameux Apocalypse prévu pour l'an 2000. Très sérieusement, si Sainte-Evans et l'autre psycho Potter se reproduisent, je devancerai mon départ pour le Canada (à propos, j'étais très sérieux, et je compte toujours partir pendant les vacances. Je me demande ce qu'en pensera Dumby…)_

_Oh, et… pour me « neutraliser »? Au nom de Merlin, Black! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de me neutraliser de toute façon? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de vous fiche de moi dès que vous en avez l'occasion! _

_Espèrant que ton Croup t'auras dévoré un ou trois doigt, _

_S.S._

* * *

Comme dit, les prochains chapitres ne se feront pas trop attendre. Encore une fois, mes plus plates excuses, chers lecteurs...

Pour me jeter la pierre ou me faire part de vos commentaires personnels, quels qu'ils soient, c'est le bouton bleu ci-dessous (où à coté (côté)? Feufeu change tout le temps, ik!)


	40. Chapter 40

Hello hello!

J'ai été agréablement surprise de recevoir si vite des reviews après cette longue absence! Je suis très contente de savoir qu'il y a encore de l'intérêt pour cette fic! ^^

Reviewers anonymes:

Alasdair: Aw, contente que tu sois toujours intéressé ^^ PS est une fic très importante pour moi aussi, très marquante et tout. J'ai relu l'intégralité des reviews il y a peu, et j'étais assez triste de laisser ça inachevé... Merci du comm!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_PARDON ! Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris. Non, vraiment, tu as du faire une erreur. J'ai bien cru que tu disais que tu avais écopé d'une retenue par ma faute. Mais non, c'est impossible. Tu as sans doute voulu dire que je t'avais épargné le funeste destin d'être reconverti en tapisserie. Pas que tu ferais une mauvaise déco. Mais en fait, si._

_Et puis, on s'est bien amusés non ? Tu as même eu la chance rare d'observer les Maraudeurs dans l'un de leurs nombreux habitats naturels. Maintenant, les profs nous mettent tous les quatre dans des salles différentes. Ils ne veulent plus nous laisser faire nos retenues ensemble, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Enfin, pour dire qu'on était bien contents d'être un peu ensemble. Oui, parce que les cours, tous nos moments libres, le soir et la nuit, ça ne suffit pas._

_Je suis toujours sous le choc d'autant de mauvaise foi. C'est fou._

_Il est peut-être vrai que je suis un cas désespéré… Plutôt un cas désespérant en fait, mais au moins, moi, je ne passe pas devant quelqu'un en train de se faire massacrer sans réagir. Quoique si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'y aurais peut-être réfléchi à deux fois. Voire trois._

_Et si je me lance corps et âme dans une bagarre, ce n'est pas pour l'attention des gens. Ils m'en donnent en quantité non négligeable sans que j'aie besoin de rien faire. Mais je ne tenterai même pas de te faire comprendre pourquoi je le fais par des mots dont tu serais incapable de saisir le sens. C'est quelque chose qui se ressent, non qui s'explique._

_Et sérieusement, t'en as pas marre de toujours te demander ce qui arrivera après, quelles seront les conséquences de tes actes. Pire, quelles seront les conséquences sur toi des actes des autres. Tu vis avec des œillères sur la tête. La seule chose que tu es capable de voir, c'est ce qui va résulter du moment présent. _

_Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre si Bellatrix n'a pas apprécié mon intervention. C'est son problème, pas le mien. Si ça la gêne tant que ça, qu'elle vienne m'en parler. On réglera nos comptes de façon à ce qu'il y en ait un des deux qui n'ait plus rien à reprocher à l'autre._

…

_Ange gardien psychopathique ? Oui. J'aime bien l'idée. Et tu sais, si tu as l'impression que je suis partout, c'est parce que tu penses tout le temps à moi. Pas plus compliqué que ça._

_Tiens, une lettre de Black. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est stupide !_

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre à Black pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il est stupide ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ferait Black dans mon cas ? Sûrement un truc stupide._

_Et ne le nie pas, je suis certain que c'est vrai… Ça t'énerve que j'ai raison hein ? Moi par contre, j'adore. _

_Bon, ok, je te promets d'essayer d'arrêter mais à une condition…_

…

…

_Dis-moi la forme de ton Patronus ! Allez ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Où alors je te harcèlerai chaque instant de ta misérable vie jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises enfin. Et je peux me montrer très, très persuasif quand je veux. Et ne t'en prends pas à moi, tout est de ta faute. On a pas idée d'intriguer les gens de la sorte et au final, ne rien dire. C'est inhumain ! Tu me rends malade, tiens ! Tu baisses dans mon estime. Maintenant, tu es dans le négatif !_

_En plus tu fais exprès de me donner un semblant d'idée ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par inapproprié ? Un éléphant de mer ?_

_Et le souvenir c'est quoi ? Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! C'est le souvenir de la première lettre que je t'ai envoyée ? Non ? Bon, c'est quoi alors ? _

_Pour t'encourager à me donner des réponses, je vais moi-même répondre à tes interrogations. La Grosse Dame, c'est la Grosse Dame, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Et puis, il est bien normal de respecter celle qui garde l'entrée de notre territoire. Sans elle, nous n'aurions aucun endroit où rentrer, aucun lieu où nous retrouver. Pas de chez nous, rien._

…

_Et on est obligés de te neutraliser. C'est pour t'empêcher de te faire du mal à toi-même. Tu es aussi dangereux pour les autres que pour toi. Alors on te surveille, et quand on voit que la situation t'échappe, qu'elle dérape, on intervient. Pour le bien de tous._

_Espérant que tu arrêtes d'espérer un jour des choses aussi malvenues._

_SIRIUS, étoile parmi tant d'autres mais pourtant la plus brillante (c'est tout moi)_

_PS : Quand tu seras au Canada, tu m'enverras une photo de caribou. James me soutient que non mais je sais bien, moi, que le caribou a des cornes !_

* * *

Sirius est une tête à claques, rahlala...

Reviews?


	41. Chapter 41

Encore et toujours merci à tous pour vos reviews! ^^

Les MP de certains lecteurs m'ont intrigué: n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit les lettres de Sirius, je ne gérais que le Serpentard dans le duo. Garder en tête que c'est **Ginnylafurie** qui a incarné Sirius dans cette fic, hein!

Aux reviewers anonymes:

Alasdair: Arf, je reconnais que le Snack est un couple sacrément kwelz (mot perso, ça, mais l'honneur de recevoir une review d'un lecteUR le vaut bien!), mais, quoiqu'on ait fait des efforts en ce sens, ces deux-là refusaient catégoriquement (tu parles, ils attendaient que je regarde ailleurs!)... Non, Post Scriptum n'est pas voué à devenir un slash. Hélas hélas...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Black, ce n'est pas parce que tu as une dépendance affective grave à tes amis que je dois y être mêlé. Ni comme activité de groupe (comment, dangereux pour moi-même? Rentre ça dans ton crâne : le danger, actuellement, c'est toi!) ni comme compagnie de retenue. Je me serais très bien passé de vous voir dans votre « habitat naturel », ça ne m'intéresse pas de voir à quel point vous avez l'habitude de faire des imbécillités. Et s'ils vous séparent, bien honnêtement, je crois que je comprends pourquoi._

_Ensuite. Crois moi, le fait que Bella soit furax aura bel un bien un impact sur toi. Parce que même si elle ne réussit pas à avoir ta peau comme prévu (D'ailleurs, je te considère également responsable de la bagarre vu, qu'au départ, c'est toi qu'ils attendaient), c'est moi qui subit ses humeurs. Sais pas si j'ai « souffre-douleur collectif» tatoué quelque part, mais faudrait m'avertir. Bref, si tu ne t'arranges pas pour calmer ta furie, je jure que je t'arracherai les ongles et que je te les ferai manger. Que je te découperai en petits morceaux que je laisserai à Lupin. Que je… Hum. Tu as l'idée globale._

_Ceci étant dit, oui, si je vois une bagarre, je préfère laisser les concernés se massacrer tous seul que de m'en mêler. J'ai bien assez de problèmes sans le faire. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de présicer que si tu avais su que c'était moi qui me prenait les coups, tu n'aurais pas bougé. Je le savais parfaitement, Black. _

_Et… bon sang, je ne suis pas obsédé par toi et je ne pense pas tout le temps à toi! La pensée visant le moins à te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances que j'ai eu depuis un moment, c'était que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi –à savoir quand j'ai répliqué à ta cousine, suivi des évènements que tu sais. Je répète d'ailleurs pour la dernière fois : je n'avais PAS besoin de votre intervention. _

_Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue tant avec mon Patronus, bon sang? Ce n'est jamais qu'une bestiole lumineuse! Quant au souvenir, désolé de te décevoir, mais la première lettre que j'ai reçu d'un psychopathe s'auto surnommant Elvendork ne m'as PAS rendu heureux. Nan. Quoique la perspective de te rendre malade à force de te le demander soit tentante, je m'inquiète un peu de savoir tes pensées dirigées vers un truc aussi insignifiant que mon sortilège…_

_Bon. Tant que je me sens généreux, je vais tout de même t'apprendre quelque chose. Maintenant, cesse de rechigner et de couiner à voix haute parce que tes amis se posent des questions. Voilà. Donc. Les caribous n'ont pas de cornes. Ils ont des bois. Comme les cerfs. Et comme presque tous les cervidés. Crétin inculte. _

_Attendant pas très patiemment que tu ai fini de dompter ta cousine,_

_S.S._

* * *

Sirius est le type le plus arrogant du monde. Et Snape, une monstrueuse montagne de mauvaise foi. Yep.

Reviews?


	42. Chapter 42

Yop! Un peu de retard sur celui-là à cause de la semaine de relâche, pardon! Merci pour vos reviews!

Aux reviewers anonymes:

Alasdair: Eh non, pas de slash... Le SiriusXSeverus ne nous parraissait pas crédible à l'époque de l'écriture de cette fic, que veux-tu? XD Mais on leur kick les fesses aimablement, tout de même. Enfin... on essaie! ^^ Merci pour la review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Ecoute Snivellus, tu me fatigues. Tes menaces glissent sur moi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard._

_Alors continue d'imaginer toutes sortes de façons de me faire souffrir. Continue d'insinuer que tout seul, tu t'en serais sorti indemne, ce qui entre nous est parfaitement risible. Continue de me considérer comme un danger ambulant. A présent, je t'ignorerai. Mais n'essaye même pas de me faire arrêter d'agir en Gryffondor, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Que ce soit mon meilleur ami, toi ou bien le chat d'un inconnu, si je vois une personne se faire emmerder par un groupe, j'interviens. C'est comme ça, c'est dans le sang et tu ferais bien de l'accepter si tu ne veux pas user ton encre en vain._

_Si ça peut calmer tes nerfs, dis donc à Bellatrix de venir me voir, moi je l'attends avec impatience mais bizarrement à chaque fois que je la croise, elle prend la fuite. Je ne sais pas si elle a peur de moi ou d'être vu en ma compagnie, peu importe. Mais si elle ne veut pas qu'on règle nos comptes alors qu'elle arrête d'en faire toute une histoire et qu'elle fasse comme moi, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle m'ignore !_

_Tu te rends compte que la seule chose intéressante que tu m'aies dite dans ta dernière lettre, c'est que le caribou a bel et bien des cornes ! (Cornes, bois, c'est du pareil au même, tu vas pas chipoter sur les mots.) Grâce à ça, j'ai gagné mon pari ! James était pas mal déçu. Il voulait à tout prix que seuls les cerfs aient des bois, va savoir pourquoi…_

_Apparemment, tu n'as pas non plus saisi l'idée de curiosité. Pour te montrer jusqu'à quel point ça peut aller, sache que j'ai pensé à toi avant de m'endormir. Tu te rends compte de la gravité du geste ! C'est pour ça que tu dois absolument me dire la forme de ton Patronus, et accessoirement, le souvenir qui va avec. Sinon, je vais devenir fou, ou si tu préfères, encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Et par conséquent, mes lettres vont t'exaspérer encore plus, alors tu vas t'énerver. Et c'est très mauvais pour le cœur. Alors tu vois, c'est dans ton propre intérêt de tout m'avouer. Tu dois penser que les risques pour toi sont minimes, mais quand tu seras à Sainte Mangouste, seul dans ton lit d'hôpital, tu te diras : « Si seulement j'avais dit à Black la forme que prend mon Patronus, si seulement… »_

_J'espère sincèrement avoir été convaincant. Il faut que je saches, tu comprends ? C'est essentiel. Tu voudrais pas que je me pose des questions jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. « Le Patronus de Snape était-il un serpent ? Ou bien une méduse ? Un ornithorynque ? Un caribou ? Ou alors un grand chien noir ? Ah tant de questions qui risquent de rester sans réponses… Mais comme je sais que jamais tu n'auras le moindre remord dans ce cas là, j'ai une meilleure idée…_

_Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je m'asseois derrière toi dans chaque cours que l'on a commun pour te chuchoter toutes les minutes « Dis-le moi » avec un ton parfaitement terrifiant. Ça doit être désagréable d'avoir l'impression d'être hanté._

_Je te laisse cogiter sur ces bonnes paroles. En espérant qu'elles pénètrent bien dans ton cerveau obtus._

_Sirius (ça t'énerve hein ?)_

_PS : Dis-le-moi…_

* * *

Ah, le Patronus-Mystère de Snape... Est-ce une chauve-souris? Une loutre? Un plipotins à ailettes? Un rat? (oh bon sang, du SnapeXPeter... erk! Erk erk erk!) La réponse dans le chapitre suivant! Merci de votre lecture!


	43. Chapter 43

Yop! Merci pour les reviews! Cette fic a dépassé les 300 commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir! :) Et voilà pour le Patronus-Mystère de Snape... ;)

Aux reviewers anonymes:

Alasdair: J'avoue, j'avoue, Snape n'aurait peut-être pas cédé à un "gniiih gniiih" de lecteurs XD Mais l'idée est mignonne, ça fait penser à un bébé chien tout plissé... =) Et pour l'info, pas de souci, je me dépêche de taper...

* * *

_Okay, Black, je vais te le dire, parce que tu commences sérieusement à m'agaçer. Apprécie l'effort et cesse maintenant ce comportement! Oui, je parle de ta… présence permanente indésirée autour de moi (Est-il utile que je parle de l'utilisation de ce surnom débile?). Vu?_

_Je te préviens toutefois que tu risques d'être déçu. Aucun rapport avec toi. Mais si, par un quelconque hasard, un autre des Emmerdeurs en entend parler, je jure sur ta tête que tu n'en réchapperas pas._

_C'est une biche. Et un chien. _

_Cesse de béer, Black. _

_Oui, les deux. Enfin, pas les deux en même temps. Plus généralement, c'est une biche, mais il n'arrête pas de se transformer en chien, ces temps-ci. Gnnn. _

_Pour le souvenir… c'est encore pire. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à te le dire, Black. Mais je tiens à m'assurer que tu n'aies pas d'autres idées tordues (Un caribou? Une méduse? Mais où, par Merlin, vas-tu chercher tout ça? Ce sont les Patronus de tes amis?) Donc… Ça remonte à avant Poudlard, au temps où je n'allais PAS à l'école et où il n'y avait donc PAS d'imbéciles pour m'humilier à chaque occasion. En ce temps-là, donc, j'avais une amie. Et ça donne une biche, qui me rappelle la fille. Fin de l'histoire. Heureux?_

_Mais des… pensées indésirables doivent s'y glisser, parce qu'il se transforme en chien la moitié du temps. _

_Soit. Ce n'était pas si intéressant, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que tu ne penseras plus jamais à moi avant de t'endormir. Je dois dire que ça fout la trouille à lire._

_Autrement… je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que je me sortirais indemne de la bataille sans toi; j'ai dit que je me _débrouillerais_ sans toi. Je veux dire par là que, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il ne me reste presque aucune trace visible de la bagarre. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, ils auraient fini par partir, je me serais soigné tout seul comme un grand, personne d'autre ne l'aurait su et tout le monde il aurait été heureux. Là, entièrement à cause de toi, le directeur m'a forcé à aller à l'infirmerie et j'ai dû subir l'interrogatoire de Dumby et de Poppy. Va en Enfer, Black._

_Pour Potter… je ne sais pas si je dois ou pas être heureux de t'avoir fait gagner un pari contre lui, Black, étant donné que je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux je hais le plus._

_Et pour ta cousine, je ne sais pas non plus si elle a peur de toi ou n'importe quoi –cette fille est tarée-, mais il est difficile de dialoguer avec elle. Et tu n'es pas son sujet de conversation préféré. Pas du tout, même._

_Dernière chose à contredire… Si tu vois quelqu'un –un chat, mmh?- se faire emmerder par un groupe, tu interviens? (Insérer ici ricanement sceptique) Ben voyons…_

_Espérant se retirer au plus vite de ton subconscient,_

_S.S._

* * *

_Une biche... et un énorme chien noir. Mais évidemment, aucun lien avec toi! _

Mais oui, Sev, continue d'y croire, ça finira peut-être par être vrai =)

Reviews?_  
_


	44. Chapter 44

Hello hello!

Bah oui, Snape est un tordu -et il a créé un hybride cervido-canidé dans vos esprits, à ce que je vois XD Merci pour les reviews!

à Alasdair: XD Ah certes, personne n'a jamais précisé le souvenir heureux en question... Peut-être l'incident avec les nouilles et le lézard, qu'on me dit...

* * *

_La fille… C'est Lily ? _

_Je crois savoir que tu la connaissais avant Poudlard et si ton Patronus prend la forme d'une biche… Je ne vois qu'elle…_

_Alors ce serait Lily ton souvenir le plus heureux… C'est vraiment ça ?_

_Il n'y a vraiment que quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que toi pour avoir un Patronus biforme… Imagine à quel point ton esprit doit être torturé pour que tu aies deux Patronus possibles... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait tant hésiter ?_

_En tout cas, je serais toi, je ne serais pas aussi certain que ça n'ait « aucun rapport avec moi». Pour être plus précis, je dirais que je me situe dans la catégorie des « pensées indésirables ». Enfin, ce n'est que simple déduction. Toi seul connais la vérité. De toute façon, je doute que quelqu'un puisse comprendre ta façon de penser._

_Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je trouve cela particulièrement intéressant. Dans le genre cas particulier, difficile de faire mieux._

_Et il y a de fortes chances que j'y pense avant de m'endormir… En fait, tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi ça me fout la trouille de lire ça… Mais comme tu as pu en faire l'expérience, on ne contrôle pas toujours ses pensées…_

…

_Je vois que tu tiens absolument à te justifier. Moi, va savoir pourquoi, je tiens absolument à te contredire !_

_Tu affirme que si nous n'étions pas intervenus, tu te serais soigné tout seul. Je vais te décevoir et t'expliquer comment ça se serait passé. _

_Comme tu n'aurais même pas essayé de te défendre et que tu aurais attendu fatalement la fin de ce petit « règlement de compte qui ne t'était au départ pas adressé », tu aurais pris de nombreux coups, certes peu dangereux mais qui, additionnés, peuvent être assez gênants. De ce fait, tu n'aurais pas pu retourner discrètement dans ta salle commune. Et les prochains élèves qui se seraient rendus en cours de potion auraient eu l'immense privilège de voir Severus Snape allongé, inconscient, en plein milieu du couloir. Ou alors ils ne t'auraient pas vu et t'auraient marché dessus. _

_Et je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Dumbledore et Pomfresh. J'adore discuter avec eux moi !_

_Et arrête de me maudire ! Tu va finir par me faire flipper, je t'assure !_

…

_Pas le sujet préféré de Bellatrix ? Marrant, j'ai aucun mal à te croire. Mais je m'en remettrai. Facilement._

_Et si tu pouvais arrêter de sortir des vérités particulièrement gênantes…_

_Apparemment, nous agissons différemment quand ça te concerne. Tu devrais te sentir flatté non ?_

_Et puis, tu n'as plus trop à te plaindre en ce moment non ? James a promis à Lily d'arrêter certaines choses qui auraient pu te porter préjudice, si James ne fait rien, alors Peter non plus, et tu n'as jamais eu à te plaindre de Remus. Quand à moi, je n'aime pas être tout seul, alors si personne ne fait rien, moi non plus._

_Espérant obtenir plus de détails sur le cas scientifique particulièrement intéressant que tu fais._

_Sirius_

* * *

Mais c'est qu'il fait des efforts, notre Sirius! =)

Reviews?


	45. Chapter 45

Hop hop! Et un Snape plein d'espoir, un. Merci pour les comm's!

Alasdair: Un... Sirius-Caniche?... Ah oui, quand même... quoique quand on y pense, l'image du mouton noir est pas si mal choisie pour le représenter, en fait... XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Tu…_

_Attends. Je vais re-lire ta lettre, je dois m'assurer de quelque chose._

_Oh. _

_Tu… ok. Parfait. Excellent. Je dirais même génial. Merveilleux. _

_Les Maraudeurs vont me foutre la paix. Mon existence a donc une chance de ne pas aboutir dans un suicide sanguinolent et douloureux. Sainte-Evans soit louée._

_Tu avais déjà remarqué à quel point le soleil était lumineux? _

_Plus sérieusement… Comment, de par les sept caveaux des neufs Enfers, as-tu compris que c'était Lily et que je la connaissait avec Poudlard? Ce n'est certainement pas elle qui te l'a dit –ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont une personne sensée se vanterait- et pas moi non plus. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ton cerveau déformé ait pu comprendre ça tout seul, mmh?_

_Ensuite… Morgane, Black! Tu m'emmerdes! Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile de chien géant aurait le moindre rapport avec toi? Je reconnais que tu es généralement dans le tiroir « pensées indésirables » de mon cerveau, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je serais heureux de penser à toi. Mais, OUI, actuellement, L –Evans se trouve dans la toute petite boîte « souvenirs positifs » de mes pensées. Content? _

…_Tu es têtu, Black. Très têtu. Lis bien ceci et rentre-le dans ton cerveau difforme : JE ME SERAIS –tu suis toujours?- DÉBROUILLÉ TOUT SEUL! Compris? Pour la toute dernière fois, je l'espère, comprends bien ceci. Bella et ses amis sont peut-être des crétins de Serpentard dotés du Q.I. d'un pissenlit attardé, mais, justement, ce sont des Serpentards. Donc ils pensent en Serpentard. Il y a plusieurs modes de pensées propres à ma maison, mais « Ce n'est pas illégal tant que tu n'as pas été attrapé » et « Personne ne peut prouver la culpabilité de quelqu'un qui ne laisse pas de preuves » sont les plus connus et les plus respectés.._

_Tu as compris l'idée ou tu as besoin d'un développement?_

_D'accord. Donc. Les connaissant, ils se seraient simplement arrangés pour que je puisse, justement, me soigner seul, sans mourir à mi-chemin des dortoirs. _

_Comment je le sais, te demandes-tu sûrement, puisque nous parlons encore d'une situation totalement hypothétique. Mais simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas que les Gryffis qui m'emmerdent depuis des années, Black. _

_Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas essayé de me défendre, mmh? J'admets que ça n'a pas apporté beaucoup de résultat mais, conséquences sans doute d'une communication prolongée avec un Gryffondor, j'ai effectivement tenté de me battre. Gnnn. J'aime mieux ma stratégie originale, à savoir attendre d'avoir la paix. C'est ce qu'on appelle apprendre à tomber, Black. Je viens de réaliser à quel point ça semble mélodramatique, en l'écrivant. Ça passe mieux avec un coup de pied dans les côtes._

_Traumatisé de toujours se trouver dans ton esprit,_

_S.S._

_PS : Maiiiiis! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de signer ton prénom! _

* * *

Ceux qui reviewent bénéficient d'une réduction d'impôt!


	46. Chapter 46

Hop hop! 45 lettres... déjà...

Sirius fera peut-être un peu faire la moue aux fans de slash dans cette lettre, tiens... rahlala...

Merci pour les reviews!

Alasdair: Chauve-souris? Mouton? Singe hurleur? ...Misère mais avec une ménagerie pareille, comment qu'on écrit des scènes de slash -ou de futur slash-, je te le demande? XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Holà, on se calme ! J'ai le sentiment d'avoir dit une bêtise maintenant ! C'est malin ! Je n'ai jamais insinué qu'on allait te foutre la paix ! J'ai juste dit que, à cause de James, nous allions devoir nettement espacer nos petites sorties la nuit et autre activités, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles cesseront complètement, Lily ne peut pas surveiller tout ce que James fait !_

_Ce qui signifie, désolé pour toi, que ton existence a bel et bien une chance de finir tragiquement. D'ailleurs, pour prouver mes dires, aujourd'hui il pleut, aucun soleil brillant à l'horizon… Comme c'est triste._

_En parlant de Lily. C'est elle qui a dit à James qu'elle te connaissait avant Poudlard, tu comprends, ces deux-là, ils se disent tout ! Et donc James me l'a dit. Je l'ai ensuite dit à McGonagall, qui en a informé Dumbledore qui a jugé nécessaire de prévenir le ministre de la magie. Non je plaisante._

_Donc, je disais, James me l'a dit et pour divers autres détails que tu n'as aucune raison de connaître, j'ai deviné. Tu n'as qu'à appeler ça de l'intuition._

_En ce qui concerne le grand chien… je sais pas moi… tu ne trouves pas que ça colle plutôt bien avec ma personnalité ? Après, si tu refuses de l'admettre, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je suis juste à peu près certain que ça à un rapport avec moi. Et cette fois c'est plus que de l'intuition… Je sais ce que tu penses, mais non, ce n'est pas non plus de l'égocentrisme._

_Par le caleçon de Merlin, arrête de me contredire tout le temps ! Si tu savais comme ça m'énerve ! (C'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à dire, maintenant tu vas le faire exprès…)_

_Je sais très bien comment fonctionnent les Serpentard, je les étudie depuis la première année, et ma chère cousine depuis plus longtemps encore … Et je peux donc affirmer sans grande crainte de me tromper que ça ne les aurait pas gênés de te laisser dans le couloir ! En tout cas en ce qui concerne Bellatrix. Ça ne la dérange pas que l'on sache que c'est elle tant qu'on ne peut pas le prouver et qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis. Tout le monde savait que c'était elle qui avait cassé mon lit mais comme il n'y avait aucune preuve, c'est moi qui ai été puni, sous prétexte que je l'avais déjà cassé deux fois. Excuse-moi, traumatisme enfantin._

_Et puis de toute façon, j'avais arrêté de suivre à « je me serais » alors dit ce que tu veux, je m'en fous._

_Ce qui me fait croire que tu n'as pas essayé de te défendre ? Bonne question. Peut-être tout ce que tu me dis depuis le début de cette correspondance, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas, je suis enchanté de voir que j'ai une bonne influence sur toi et que tu commences enfin à réagir comme il se doit ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais un cas désespéré, il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyé._

_Bon, et bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. _

_Enchanté d'occuper tes pensées indésirables,_

_SIRIUS _

* * *

__Oubliez pas, on sauve un bébé chat de la noyade pour chaque review!


	47. Chapter 47

**Yop! **

Ah tiens, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas précisé... Hmm... *prend une grande inspi, serre les dents* Chuis Québécoise... et brune de cheveux... et pauvre... et donc ni le Piffu ni le Caniche ne m'appartiennent... les autres non plus, d'ailleurs...

Au fait, Lectrices (teurs?) : y'en a dans le tas qui suivent/suivaient/suivront _Anachronisme _ou _Deux lions et un serpent_ avec assez d'intérêt pour vouloir une suite?

Alasdair: Leur mauvaise foi fait dire que yeah mais bon mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord :P

* * *

…_Bon. J'aurai espéré vingt-sept heures durant. Ça aura déjà été ça. Au fond, ça a été le même genre d'espoir que quand on m'a annoncé que le paternel avait eu un accident de voiture. Trois petites heures avant que j'apprenne qu'il avait survécu. Dommage, quand même, non?_

_Soit. Comment, «ce que je te dis depuis le début de cette correspondance»? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui te ferait penser que je n'ai pas essayé de me battre? J'admets qu'il n'y a pas eu de résultats très concluants, mais soit…_

_Bon. Black. Je vais te demander de faire un gros effort de réflexion, d'accord? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais c'est nécessaire si tu veux briser cette légende urbaine racontant que tu as vendu ton cerveau à une Manticore en échange de son venin (Je ne vois pas ce que tu ferais avec du venin de Manticore, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé cette histoire). Donc. _

_POURQUOI TIENS-TU À ME GACHER LA VIE?_

_Ceci n'est PAS une question rhétorique. Tu dois donc y fournir une réponse. Tu as compris le principe? _

_Et pour ce chien, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi il te ressemblerait un tant soit peu. Je reconnais que ton nom y fait un peu penser (dans une légende, c'était le compagnon d'Orion, changé en chien puis en constellation pour une raison qui m'échappe, non?) mais à part ça, je ne vois que le fait qu'il gambade un peu trop joyeusement qui te rapproche de lui. Et actuellement, je ne produis aucun Patronus, de toute façon. _

…_Vois-tu, je m'inquiète surtout de savoir comment et pourquoi tu avais cassé ton lit. Mais je serais plutôt curieux d'apprendre comment tu as été puni. Ça m'intrigue. _

_Une dernière chose que je dois rectifier parce que ton cerveau atrophié ne l'as pas compris normalement. Peut-être étudies-tu les Serpentards en général et ta cousine en particulier, mais moi je vis avec eux –c'est troublant à réaliser. Ce que j'avais essayé de te faire comprendre, Gryffondork stupide, c'est que comme ça n'était PAS la première fois que ça arrivait –bien que, d'habitude, tu ne sois tout de même pas en cause-, je sais mieux que toi ce qui serait hypothétiquement arrivé. Alors cesse de penser détenir la vérité suprême, veux-tu?_

_Espérant très sincèrement que ton cerveau aura capté ce que je veux dire et cessera de me dire que je me trompe sur quelque chose que je sais beaucoup mieux que toi, _

_S.S._

_PS : Crétin de Black._

* * *

__Arf, les échanges de politesses entre maisons...


	48. Chapter 48

Yop, lecteurs! =)

Aux Zanonymes:

Alasdair: Comme dit, cette fic n'a pas été écrite particulièrement progressivement en vue du slash final... Mais, la fin (et les hum progrès) arrivent! Promis! Pour 2 lions et un serpent, en revanche, le slash se profile très très clairement... Intérêt noté! Et, yep, je viens du pays du caribou levant =) Ostie!

Chipoteuse de petits pois: Mouarf, vrai, ces deux-là se ressemblent autant qu'ils sont différents -et je trouve que ça, c'est un très bon point en matière... d'alliance O=) Merci pour la review

gnagnagna: Intérêt noté! =) Et je confirme, Deux lions et un serpent se profile bien slashieux!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Sympa cette légende, bizarrement j'en avais jamais entendu parler. Me demande qui a inventé une histoire aussi tordue. Regulus n'a pas autant d'imagination, Bellatrix aurait trouvé bien pire, Narcissa quelque chose de plus raffiné… Vais mener mon enquête !_

_…_

_Si ça se trouve c'est James qui fait circuler ces rumeurs, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas. Je suis sûr que si je lui demande quel est son bruit préféré, il me répond les bruits de couloirs…_

_Enfin bon, étant donné que je n'ai pas de quelconque lien avec aucune Manticore, que mon cerveau se trouve là où il doit être et qu'en plus il fonctionne parfaitement, je suis à même de répondre à ta question._

_Pourquoi je tiens à te gâcher la vie ? Parce que c'est diaboliquement jubilatoire et jubilatoirement diabolique. Mouhaha._

_…_

_Tu attendais peut-être une réponse un peu plus construite et argumentée ? Tant pis…_

_En fait, c'est sur ton cerveau que les rumeurs devraient circuler. Tu as déjà oublié tout ce que tu avais dit depuis le début ? Moi, il y a quelques passages qui m'ont marqué. Tu comprends, tant d'impassibilité, de découragement et de fatalisme, ça a quelque chose de choquant et de malsain._

_Tu dois bien admettre que c'est plutôt flagrant et que j'ai bien raison de penser que tu ne t'es pas défendu. Tout comme tu devras bien admettre un jour que je détiens la vérité universelle et la science infuse et que par conséquent, tout ce que je dis est d'or. Je dois donc, à contrecœur, te faire savoir que, en effet, tu te trompes sur quelque chose que, d'après toi, tu connais beaucoup mieux que moi._

_Mais revenons-en au sujet le plus intéressant. Il n'y a pas que mon nom qui fait penser à un chien ! (D'ailleurs, tu as oublié de préciser que j'étais l'étoile la plus brillante de cette constellation, détail non négligeable.) Mais il est vrai que tu ne me connais pas assez bien pour saisir toutes les subtilités de ma personnalité. Parce que, quand même, dire que je gambade joyeusement… ça fait plutôt manque de personnalité…_

_Mais pourquoi tu ne pratiques plus le Patronus. Tu as peur de voir le chien de plus en plus souvent ?_

_…_

_Tu n'as jamais cassé ton lit ? Alors ça, c'est dingue, je pensais que tout le monde l'avait déjà fait… Ah oui, c'est vrai, Severus Rogue n'est pas tout le monde, il n'est personne. Je vais donc, pour ta culture personnelle, t'éclairer sur le sujet. Vois-tu, il y a de nombreuses façons de casser un lit mais la plus courante est bien entendu de sauter violemment dessus. Aucune raison de faire ça à part pour rire, bien sûr. Mais ça ne t'arrive jamais non plus. Quant à la punition, elle est toute simple. Mes adorables géniteurs ont juste choisi ce qui pourrait me traumatiser le plus. En l'occurrence, m'enfermer toute la journée avec la superbe et grandiose tapisserie familiale. Histoire de me rappeler que j'étais un Black (fait que j'avais tendance à occulter) et que je me devais donc d'agir comme tel (ce que je me faisais un plaisir d'ignorer). Et ça a marcher, c'est à cause de ça si je suis un peu fou maintenant. Donc ne t'en prends plus à moi mais à eux._

_Espérant avoir satisfait ta curiosité sur les traumatismes de l'enfance liés à un séjour prolongé chez des gens prônant des idées tout à fait obsolètes, dérangées et dérangeantes._

_Sirius_

_PS1: Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Siriuuuusss._

_PS2: Crétin toi-même!_

* * *

__Rien de tel que les petits mots doux pour signer une alliance...


	49. Chapter 49

Hello hello!

Les devoirs d'éthique et culture, ça craint... mais alors là, ça craint... *r'nif piteusement* j'compte sur vous pour me consoler à coup de reviews, hein!

RARA:

Alasdair: Enfermer... dans un placard... avec du Rammstein à fond...? Ah oui, quand même... pour sûr, la leçon rentre... XD

_Je confirme, c'est Potter qui a lancé la rumeur. Je pensais que tu le savais, honnêtement, tout le monde est au courant. Je dois dire que le jour où il a raconté ça à Melody Lestrange, il avait l'air très légèrement euphorisé au Whisky Pur-Feu… Mais soit. Les résultats sont les mêmes. _

_Donc… en quoi est-il si jouissif de me pousser à bout? J'avoue que je ne vois pas exactement en quoi cela t'amuse tant. Je réitère mes théories, Black, tu es masochiste. Parce que, ne l'oublie pas, je t'ai promis vengeance et je me vengerai. _

_Ensuite. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais oublié ce que j'avais dit. Et mon cerveau va très bien, merci. Simplement, moi, les gens préfèrent amplement trouver des imbécilités à raconter pour expliquer l'apparence de mes cheveux et/ou de mon nez. En exclusivité, la vérité : hérédité paternelle et nez cassé à répétition. (Par toi, notamment.)_

_Je ne suis ni découragé ni fataliste! … Peut-être un petit peu –tout petit peu- mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'a mené à la conclusion que j'acceptais tout ce que je subissais avec désespoir. Que nenni, Black. J'attends juste le bon moment pour me venger._

_Autrement… NON, je ne connais pas tous les aspects de ta personnalité et NON je ne veux pas tous les connaîtres. Je te l'ai déjà dit : mon rêve, c'est d'avoir la PAIX la plus complète. Pas de Black, pas de Potter, pas de Maraudeurs, pas de Serpentards, pas de parents, pas de Mangemo –oublie ça. Bref. _

_Oh, et, pour le Patronus… si je ne le pratique plus, c'est que je n'en vois aucune utilité. Et puis, cesse de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers. Ce chien n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Je ne vois vraiment pas quelle pensée heureuse et en rapport à toi je pourrais avoir. _

_Puisque Lily semble décidée à faire part de toute sa vie à son _adorable_ petit ami, et que celui-ci te répète tout stupidement, tu peux lui demander, j'avais d'autres préoccupations étant plus jeune que de sauter bêtement sur un lit jusqu'à en briser les ressorts. Je te rassure, j'avais tout de même compris le principe. Bien que je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela peut être amusant. Gnn. Et je _sais_ rire, crétin. Seulement, pas des mêmes choses que toi. _

_Toutefois, je dois dire que je compatis légèrement. Être enfermé avec tous les Black des dernières générations doit être plutôt effrayant, en effet. Surtout que tu es parents avec les Malefoy, non? Pas les plus fins pédagogues, j'ai cru comprendre. Il faut croire que nous avons tout de même quelques points communs._

_Hmmm, quelles idées pouvaient bien te troubler à ce point? À part anéantir tous les Moldus et les Sangs-de-bourbe, et remplacer les elfes par des Sang-mêlés? (C'est à peu près ce que j'ai compris des discours de Regulus) J'admets que moi aussi, l'idée m'a un peu figé. _

_Sur ce, Cissa pleurniche très très fort, alors je dois aller protéger mes oreilles dans les dortoirs. _

_S.S._

_PS : Blaaaaaaack!_

_PS2 : Abruti de Sang-pur!_

__Et encore une fois, on se quitte sur des politesses =)


	50. Chapter 50

**Yo! Chapitre 50, c'est un joli chiffre rond! J'vais niamer un castor pour célébrer.**

**Alasdair: Mmmh le pif de Snape est crochu de nature, à mon avis, mais il a bien du être cassé une ou deux fois, avec le fait que ce pauvre gars attire les coups de poing XD Et bah pourquoi admettre que la génétique a quelque chose à y faire quand il peut l'éviter? :P **

_James… faux-frère. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu puisses me faire ça… Je crois que je ne me remettrai jamais de cette trahison, de ce coup de poignard dans le dos ! C'est trop dur !_

_…_

_Bon je suppose que ce n'est pas pire que la fois où j'ai raconté devant tout un auditoire installé tranquillement dans les confortables fauteuils de notre salle commune qu'à chaque fois que Lily repoussait James, ce dernier pleurait pendant des heures puis partait seul dans la forêt interdite où il espérait trouver les dryades qui lui apprendraient comment révéler son amour véritable. _

_En fait il n'avait pas apprécié que les trois quarts des élèves présents me croient. Mais bon._

_Et non, je ne suis pas masochiste. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas peur des conséquences (contrairement à toi...) Alors vas-y menace, menace. Réitère mille promesses de vengeance. Décris dans le détail toutes les souffrances que tu aimerais me voir endurer. Ça aussi ça me fait marrer._

_Tu sais, tu me fais un peu de la peine à rester dans l'ignorance comme ça alors je vais t'éclairer sur le sujet. Attendre le meilleur moment pour se venger, c'est être fataliste. Parce que le meilleur moment pour se venger, c'est la seconde même qui suit. Pas celle d'après._

_…Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai déjà lu quelques livres sympas sur des vengeances qui prenaient vie des années et des années plus tard, mais ce n'est pas le sujet._

_…_

_Comment ça tu ne veux pas me connaître ? C'est pas très sympa de dire ça. La moitié de Poudlard aimerait être à ta place et toi tu fais le difficile. Tsss_

_Mais j'imagine que ça à quelque chose de traumatisant pour toi de voir à quel point je suis quelqu'un de bien et je peux comprendre que tu n'ose pas en savoir plus… tu es si peureux !_

_De la même façon que pour l'épisode du Patronus, tu finiras bien par me le dire, je parviens toujours à mes fins. Alors autant t'éviter bien du tracas et me répondre tout de suite. C'est quoi cette histoire de Mangemo – enfin, tu m'as compris ?_

_Bien que cela soit tout à fait désolant, je ne suis pas le moins du monde surpris d'apprendre que déjà tout jeune, tu étais cet être pessimiste, désorienté, blasé et au bord du suicide. Un enfant qui n'a jamais sauté sur son lit est un enfant qui grandira mal. Tout le monde s'accorde là-dessus. _

_Mais sache qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu peux toujours te rattraper maintenant!_

_… Haha, rien que d'imaginer la scène, je m'étouffe de rire !_

_Une de tes affirmations m'a énormément intrigué. Il paraîtrait que tu sais rire, alors je me demandais… De quoi rient les gens de ton espèce ?_

_Je ne vois cependant pas l'intérêt de me demander si je suis parent avec les Malefoy étant donné que tous les « sangs-purs » (bon sang, que je hais cette appellation) sont liés par le sang d'une façon ou d'une autre mais surtout parce que vu que je les ai tous reniés, je ne suis plus parent avec personne._

_Et rien qui me troublait à ce point dans leurs idéaux. Outre le fait que c'est totalement fou, écœurant, méprisable et abject._

_Je suis par contre assez étonné que Regulus ait le courage de parler de choses dont il n'est pas certains que tout le monde soit du même avis que lui. Je ne le voyais pas vraiment faire de grand discours mais plutôt hoché frénétiquement la tête, camouflé dans la foule de l'auditoire. Mon frère adoré récolté les honneurs mais que lorsqu'il était certain que cela valait le coup._

_En parlant « famille », je crois en effet me rappeler que Narcissa pleurait régulièrement pour diverses choses dont la plupart étaient sans intérêt. Peut être que cette fois-ci ça a de l'importance ?_

_Sirius_

_PS1 : Un Black, certes, mais pas n'importe lequel ! Sirius Black !_

_PS2 : Abruti de Serpentard (j'ai cherché autre chose mais à vrai dire, pour moi, il n'y a pas pire insulte !)_


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello hello! Joyeuses Pâques en r'tard, les gens! Puisse le chocolat couler à flot dans vos gosiers!**

Aux reviewers anonymes:

Alasdair: =D C'est très bon, le castor, pour l'info! (Mais... glouton? Quoi-t-est-ce que ça?) Quant à ce qui fait rigoler le Snape commun d'Écosse... mmh... J'sais pas trop, en fait, la perspective était pas rassurante... une idée?

Tp: Sirius a la modestie grande comme le Canada... Et Severus, une mauvaise foi de la taille de la Russie XD une jolie paire, moi j'dis. Merci pour la review, ça réchauffe un p'tit coeur d'auteure =)

* * *

_Ah bon? Comment ça, tu détestes l'appellation de Sang-Pur? Je dois dire que là, j'ai plutôt été surpris, Black. Je veux dire, je sais que tu avais renié ta famille (et vice versa, d'ailleurs) mais pas ton sang. _

_Je veux dire par là que tu te comportes toujours en Sang-Pur, Black. Arrogant, supérieur, tu n'acceptes que tes idées et tu oublies ce que tu ne veux pas voir. Je sais que tu nieras tout en bloc, permets-moi donc d'afficher quelques exemples; crois-tu vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais délibérément fait silence en comprenant que ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais presque tuer dans un cachot? Penses-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu n'apprécies que ceux qui ne te contredisent jamais? Imagines-tu que personne n'avait remarqué avec quelle facilité tu te débarrassais de tout ceux qui ne partageaient pas tous tes principes?_

_Ose le nier, tiens._

_Autrement… pour ton frère. J'admets qu'il a mis un certain temps à se faire remarquer –trouillard- mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'empêche de ramasser quelques fans. Que veux-tu, il a une belle et grande gueule, comme tous les Black, il raconte des trucs qui intéressent presque tout le monde… De toute façon, il n'y a personne dans la salle qui soit vraiment contre ces idées ET qui irait le signaler devant tous les autres Sangs-Purs de l'assistance. Suicidaires, mais avec des limites._

_Parlant de suicide (doux Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est pour un début de phrase?), je t'invite toi-même à venir sautiller sur un matelas à Spinner's End, avec l'autre dingue à côté, histoire que je rigole un coup. _

_Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu continues à imaginer que je suis un mage noir en puissance que je vais devenir Mangemort. Haha. Ridicule. Tu t'es encore inventé des choses, Black. Et de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre sous les ordres d'un mégalomane drogué à la magie noire. Donc je n'irai jamais volontairement à ces stupidités. Haha. _

_S.S._

_PS : Cissy pleurnichait à cause de Lucius. Il a apparemment refusé une promenade dans le parc avec elle. À toi de juger si c'est une raison valable._

_PS2 : Imbécile de Black!_

* * *

Mauvaise foi!Severus, ON!


	52. Chapter 52

**__Salut salut!**

**Vous savez que le 14 avril est la fête de Saint-Maxime-de-Rome, le patron des valets de chambre? Sisi! On en apprend tous les jours...**

**Au fait, pour l'info, Deux Lions et un Serpent a repris du service. Yup. =) **

**Aux revioux anonymes: **

**Alasdair: Une grosse bête noire et poilue... XD Sirius et un carcajou ont en effet pas mal en commun, yep :P Déjà, le caractère hautain de cette bestiole... héhé... Merci d'la review^^**

* * *

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_Je n'essaierai même pas de le nier. Ce serait idiot. Tu crois qu'on ne me l'a pas déjà assez dit ? J'ai fini par saisir l'idée depuis le temps. C'était d'ailleurs la première étape de ma thérapie : l'acceptation._

_Mais l'éducation, que veux-tu ? Ça vous change un homme…_

_Remus appelle ça mon côté méprisable… Il dit que ça m'atteindra plus que si il l'appelait mon côté méprisant… Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison._

_Mais il y a une grande différence, celle qui change tout et qui fera que je ne serai jamais comme tous ces vieux cons de nobliaux qui croient qu'ils ont tout d'acquis._

_Je n'ai jamais jugé, pas une seule fois, que ce soit notre sang qui nous rend dignes de respect. En quoi ça définit un homme ? En rien ! Parce qu'on est nés dans la « bonne famille » on peut se croire supérieur aux autres ? Foutaises ! Sa valeur, on la prouve avec des actes et non par quelque chose qu'on a hérité bien avant d'être en âge d'en comprendre les implications. _

_S'il y a la moindre chose qui me rend supérieurs aux autres, c'est bien mes choix et mes actions, sûrement pas mes stupides ancêtres. Et tu devrais comprendre que c'est ton cas aussi et arrêter de t'inquiéter de ces conneries de sang pur ou mêlé._

_Tu vois, j'agis peut-être comme eux, mais je suis loin de penser comme « un Sang-Pur » et pour moi, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Ce qui fait que je ne basculerai jamais du mauvais côté. J'ai peut-être la mauvaise tendance de juger les gens, mais je le fais sur leurs gestes, non sur leur sang._

_Quant à tes exemples, ils sont certes frappants mais cela ne servait à rien de les mentionner, ça ne changera rien. Si tu espérais une prise de conscience, tu arrives trop tard._

_Par contre, c'est stupide de dire que je n'apprécie que ceux qui ne me contredisent pas. Tu crois vraiment que mes amis ne me contredisent jamais ? Ce sont au contraire eux qui sont les plus impitoyables, qui me laissent passer le moins de choses. J'aurais plutôt tendance à ne pas apprécier ceux qui ne me contredisent jamais, je trouve ça un peu pitoyable._

_Et je ne me « débarrasse » pas de ceux qui ne partagent pas mes principes, je les ignore, c'est tout. Aucune raison que j'y porte attention. Mais tu sais, c'est ce que tout le monde fait, seulement la plupart sont trop hypocrites pour le dire franchement._

_Tu vois, tu t'es trompé. Je n'ai rien nié._

_En ce qui concerne Reg' (appelle-le comme ça, il déteste. Les surnoms ne siéent pas à son rang.) c'est tout à fait son genre. Trop faible pour affirmer ses idées franchement. Cependant, quand il voit que les autres sont d'accord avec lui, il acquiert une assurance écœurante. Sinon, lui, une belle gueule de Black ? Mmmhh, je suis un peu mal placé pour juger, mais je suppose que c'est de famille. En attendant, je le prendrai pour moi, merci bien._

_En ce moment, votre salle commune doit ressembler à un camp de recrutement. On élimine dès à présent ceux qui n'ont pas le « cran » nécessaire. J'imagine que c'est à celui qui se fera le plus remarquer. Après tout, si on veut obtenir du pouvoir plus tard, il faut commencer à se faire des alliés maintenant. Des alliés qu'on pourra piétiner quand ils vous gêneront... Ça me fait vomir._

_J'ai du mal à imaginer comment tu peux passer d'un sujet à l'autre comme ça dans tes lettres. Mais à Serpentard, Voldemort doit être un sujet comme un autre._

_Tu ris quand tu t'amuses. Ok. Mais quand est ce que tu t'amuses ? Quand tu effraies de pauvres premières années qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi en ce moment on voit plus de larmes dans les yeux des gens que de sourires? Tu vois, je ne méprise pas tout le monde. Je plains ces pauvres nouveaux qui devraient passer leurs meilleures années à Poudlard comme ça a été notre cas à tous (bon, peut-être pas tous…) mais qui, à la place, tremblent et se font discret. Parce qu'en ce moment, c'est ce que tout le monde fait et qu'ils croient que c'est normal, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu autre chose. Ça aussi ça me fait vomir._

_…_

_Tu n'es pas très rapide dans tes réponses ces temps derniers. Tu n'as pas peur que je coure vers toi en criant « Bah alors Snivellus, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse à ma dernière lettre ! »? Ça risquerait de compromettre ton avenir et ta place présente dans votre communauté de serpents._

_Mais c'est vrai. J'oubliais. Toi ? Mangemort ? Aucune chance, en effet ! Haha !_

_…_

_Tu sais que tu n'es pas convaincant ?_

_Sirius_

_PS : Oui, c'est une raison tout à fait valable… Pour Narcissa bien sûr._

_Et obéir aveuglément à un psychopathe parano parce qu'il commence à avoir un semblant de pouvoir, est-ce que c'est une raison valable ?_

_Moi je pencherais plus pour le combattre de toutes ses forces pour la seule raison que ce qu'il fait, ce n'est pas juste._

_PS2 : Imbécile de Serpentard!_

* * *

*chantonne* Ouarre Iz Ooooveur~


	53. Chapter 53

**Hop hop! **

**Aux Zanonymes:  
**

**Alasdair: Sirius: classe et horripilant à la fois =D C'est bien ce qui en fait un perso intéressant, non? Sinon... merci pour l'image mentale de Voldy en directeur de tournage avec Bellatrix qui massacre un "My heart will go on" et Snape et Reg (on manque de damoiselle) au bord du bateau à faire semblant de voler pour récolter des fonds... c'est malin...  
**

**laetitialahmar: Nope, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à faire intervenir Remus dans cette histoire, j'avoue *-) Mais l'idée n'est pas mal, dommage qu'on n'y ait pas pensé à la base... erf. Merci pour le commentaire, en tout cas =D Contente que l'histoire te plaise!**

* * *

_Okay, qui es-tu et où se trouve Sirius Black? Attention, je parle du Black crétin et dramatiquement fier qui nie toute affirmation négative envers lui, de l'imbécile arrogant qui ne parle que de lui-même et des Poufsouffle? _

_…_

_Ah, d'accord, c'est toi. Le Snivellus t'a trahi. Tu sais qu'il devient lassant, ce surnom?_

_Non, Black, contrairement à toi, je ne m'amuse pas en jetant des sorts aux autres. D'ailleurs, je ne terrorise pas les premières années. Ils se terrorisent tout seul en se racontant des rumeurs, héhé. Et puis, que penses-tu? Qu'ils sont trop stupides pour ne pas comprendre par eux-mêmes les raisons du climat actuel? Mentir à des gamins sous prétexte de les protéger, pour mener le monde dans leur dos… c'est méprisable. _

_Bon sang, tu me fatigues. J'ai été clair, je crois. Je n'ai aucune _envie_ de devenir mangemort, compris? Médite là-dessus. Au _choix_, sois sûr que jamais ces conneries ne m'intéresseraient. J'admets que ça pourrait m'attirer jusqu'à un certain point. Ne prétends pas que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais je n'irais pas _volontairement_ me soumettre à ce psychopathe sous prétexte de ma naissance malheureuse. Utilise un de tes deux neurones, Black. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres (ou quelque chose de ce goût-là) peut effectivement être un sujet courant chez les Serpentards et ceux qui ont des _talents particuliers _peuvent effectivement être conseillés avec beaucoup d'_enthousiasme _sur leurs choix de carrières… Mais t'imagines-tu vraiment que des Sangs-Mêlés soient _recrutés_?_

_Je n'espérais pas une prise de conscience, crétin, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'as PAS de conscience. _

_Je ne sais pas si, comme tu dis, c'est ton éducation qui a fait de toi un tel Gryffondor arrogant (C'est la seule définition que j'ai trouvée convenant à un imbécile courageux, prétentieux et qui ne parle que d'action et de valeurs) mais si c'est actuellement ce qui a fait de Regulus un tel Serpentard lâche (Cette fois, j'entends un imbécile fier, manipulateur et dramatiquement pitoyable… pauvre héritage des Black, ils n'ont vraiment que leur belle gueule pour eux)… Pauvres consanguins. J'en irais presque remercier mon père (si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas envoyé au fond d'une quelconque prison moldue dont je ne veux même pas connaître le nom). _

_…_

_Il ne basculera jamais du mauvais côté, dit-il. Puis-je avoir ta définition du mauvais côté, Black? (Et « le côté des Serpentards en général et de toi en particulier » ou tout truc semblable ne comptera pas)_

_Sur ce, j'ai un cours de vol à « éviter ». Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans les équipes de Quidditch doivent poursuivre les cours. _

_S.S. _

_PS : Sombre idiot de Gryffondor!_

_PS2 : Je finirai par m'habituer à ton prénom, si tu continues à le signer. Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'appelle Sirius devant tout le monde, non?_

* * *

**_Avec de la menace pareille, bien sûr...  
_**

**_Reviews?  
_**


	54. Chapter 54

Oups! Pardon pour le p'tit retard, j'ai oublié de publier! *s'incline à répétition* Pardon!

Zanonymes:

Alasdair: Pardon pour le manque de régularité dans le poste! Mea culpa! Pour l'info, nope, ça n'est pas un UA. Tu verras =) Et heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer faire souffrir Snape de maux aussi divers que variés, le vertige parmi d'autre =)

* * *

_Nia, nia, nia. Je t'en prie défoule-toi sur moi. De toute façon, tes insultes sont des compliments pour moi alors fais-toi plaisir._

…

_Quelle fantastique et humaine vision du monde, mon cher Snape, je suis épaté par ta conscience envers ces pauvres premières années. Seulement, je crois que tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour garder un peu de leur naïveté, qu'il faut leur sourire. Un peu d'innocence, parce que ce sont des enfants… Mais bien sûr, toi, tu n'as pas connu ça, pas vrai? C'est triste. _

_Quoi que tu dises là-dessus, non, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait seulement envisager de se mettre sous les ordres du « seigneur des ténèbres » (tu sais qu'il n'y a que les mangemorts qui l'appellent comme ça ?) ou que ces idées sordides puissent attirer pour quelque raison que ce soit et à n'importe quel niveau. On commence par se dire que ça peut être intéressant, on s'enrôle, fier de s'engager pour une cause, puis on obéit aveuglément. Et au final, on tue son frère, sa mère ou son meilleur ami._

_Une guerre se prépare, il faut choisir son camp. Et ceux qui hésitent sont les plus dangereux, Snape. J'espère que tu en es conscient. _

_…_

_Tu te rends compte que dans tes lettres, tu me décris comme un Doxy ? Bruyant, désagréable, une présence constante et indésirable, chiant et sans conscience. Bon, c'est peut être de la surinterprétation mais je suis sûr que je suis pas loin. C'est super vexant ! Mais étant donné que tu es de mauvaise foi, je ne vais pas relever._

_Et entre nous, ménage-toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de te démener autant pour me faire comprendre que tu m'apprécies autant qu'un réveil qu'on a oublié d'éteindre un dimanche matin, j'ai compris l'idée. J'en tire même une certaine satisfaction. Mais je suppose que c'est tout réciproque._

_« Imbécile courageux, prétentieux et qui ne parle que d'action et de valeurs » ? Pas mal. En tout cas je préfère ça aux Doxys !_

_…_

_Ma définition du mauvais côté ? Mais le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que tu te poses vraiment la question. _

_Black_

_PS1 : Futur Mangemort !_

_PS2 : Non, je ne voudrais pas. Tu vois, j'ai gentiment signé, juste pour te faire plaisir._

_Nia, nia, nia. Je t'en prie défoule-toi sur moi. De toute façon, tes insultes sont des compliments pour moi alors fais toi plaisir._

…

_Quelle fantastique et humaine vision du monde, mon cher Snape, je suis épaté par ta conscience envers ces pauvres premières années. Seulement, je crois que tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour garder un peu de leur naïveté, qu'il faut leur sourire. Un peu d'innocence, parce que ce sont des enfants… Mais bien sûr, toi, tu n'as pas connu ça, pas vrai? C'est triste. _

_Quoi que tu dises là-dessus, non, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait seulement envisager de se mettre sous les ordres du « seigneur des ténèbres » (tu sais qu'il n'y a que les mangemorts qui l'appelle comme ça ?) ou que ces idées sordides puissent attirer pour quelques raisons que ce soit et à n'importe quel niveau. On commence par se dire que ça peut être intéressant, on s'enrôle, fier de s'engager pour une cause, puis on obéit aveuglément. Et au final, on tue son frère, sa mère ou son meilleur ami._

_Une guerre se prépare, il faut choisir son camp. Et ceux qui hésitent sont les plus dangereux, Snape. J'espère que tu en es conscient. _

_…_

_Tu te rends compte que dans tes lettres, tu me décris comme un Doxy ? Bruyant, désagréable, une présence constante et indésirable, chiant et sans conscience. Bon, c'est peut être de la surinterprétation mais je suis sur que je suis pas loin. C'est super vexant ! Mais étant donné que tu es de mauvaise foi, je ne vais pas relevé._

_Et entre nous, ménage-toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de te démener autant pour me faire comprendre que tu m'apprécie autant qu'un réveil qu'on a oublié d'éteindre un dimanche matin, j'ai compris l'idée. J'en tire même une certaine satisfaction. Mais je suppose que c'est tout réciproque._

_« Imbécile courageux, prétentieux et qui ne parle que d'action et de valeurs » ? Pas mal. En tout cas je préfère ça aux Doxys !_

_…_

_Ma définition du mauvais côté ? Mais le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que tu te pose vraiment la question. _

_Black_

_PS1 : Futur Mangemort !_

_PS2 : Non, je ne voudrais pas. Tu vois, j'ai gentiment signé, juste pour te faire plaisir._

* * *

__*S'incline* N'oubliez pas l'artiste!


	55. Chapter 55

Yop yop!

Publication en avance! =) Un p'tit sourire? En fait, je ne pourrai pas poster ce week-end, parce que je serai à New York (hohoho, c'est encore plus agréable que je croyais de pouvoir sortir ça!), du coup, hop, je préférais plus tôt que plus tard. ^^

Aux Zanonymes:

Alasdair: Yep... J'avoue, un truc avec les deux qui vire PAS en AU est destiné à mal finir, hélââââs... Les pauv'... S'ils y mettaient un peu plus de bonne volonté... Rahlala.

* * *

_Black, je croyais avoir été clair, je ne _veux_ pas devenir Mangemort, et arrête donc de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. _

_Donc utilise la gélatine flottant entre tes deux oreilles et essaie de comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Abruti. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la façon dont l'appellent les Mangemorts, comment l'appellent les «gentils»?_

_…_

_Un Doxy, vraiment? C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion… est-ce que ton Patronus est un Doxy, par hasard? Ça correspond plutôt bien au personnage… Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer… _

_Attends…. Une guerre se prépare, dis-tu? Choisir son camp? Black, tu es vraiment… pathétique. La guerre est en préparation depuis des années. Je suis juste sur la frontière depuis le début, idiot. Sang-mêlé, Serpentard, doué en potion mais également incapable d'un quelconque lien social ne virant pas à la catastrophe, je ne suis pas près d'être à ma place d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait réellement le choix. Fût-ce le cas, tu pourrais être surpris. _

_Et puis, tu parles de devoir être du « bon » côté, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y aurait d'invitant à me retrouver dans le même camp que tous ces crétins de Gryffondors… Comme si vous me laisseriez seulement m'y essayer, hein! Ce n'est pas comme si cette guerre se jouait inégalement : « Gentils » et « Méchants » se valent bien l'un l'autre. _

_Sur ce, cet adorable Rodolphus semble vouloir me demander quelque chose, aussi je m'en vais disparaître de la surface de la terre. _

_S.S._

* * *

__Une tite revioux?


	56. Chapter 56

__**Yop! Sorry pour le retard de publication. Vacances, toussa toussa. J'essaierai que ça ne se reproduise plus.  
**

_Ok, tu ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, j'ai compris. Mais tu sais, rien que le fait que l'idée pourrait t'intéresser est inquiétant ! Imagine si ma mère apprenait que je parle avec quelqu'un comme toi… elle risquerait de me réhériter… rien que d'y penser, je défaille._

_Et puis, je t'ai toujours trouvé tout les défauts possibles mais bizarrement, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais égoïste. Et bien tu viens de me prouver le contraire. Pour toi, ce n'est donc pas si grave de mettre fin à une vie, de briser des familles, tant que tu ne connais pas les personnes à qui tu t'en es pris personnellement ? C'est vraiment un raisonnement minable Snivellus. _

_Enfin bon, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de quelqu'un qui a oublié ce que c'était que de vivre avec les autres, de s'inquiéter pour eux…_

_Mais c'est vrai que quand personne ne tient à nous, ça peut pousser à un comportement… désespéré._

_Si tu tiens à le savoir, les gentils ne lui donnent pas de nom. Je crois qu'ils ont peur d'attirer son attention en l'appelant directement. C'est peut être stupide mais au moins ils ne l'appellent pas seigneur ». Parce qu'ils ne sont pas sous ses ordres et ne le seront jamais._

_Tu es vraiment ce genre de personnes détestables qui croient que leurs vies ont été décidées depuis le début et qui ne font rien pour que ça change. Tu es sur la frontière depuis le début, tu dis ? Mais regarde-moi un peu. Regarde dans quelle famille je suis né, regarde mes ancêtres. Je suis un Black, je suis un sang-pur », dans quel camp crois-tu que je devrais me trouver ?_

_J'ai juste fait quelque chose dont tu ne seras jamais capable. J'ai choisi. J'ai pris ma décision. Dès fois, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Personne ne peut choisir pour toi._

_Et on a toujours le choix._

_Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, tu y tiens à ta place hein ? Comme ça, tu n'as pas à faire un choix qui te paraît trop compliqué._

_J'espère qu'après avoir lu ça, tu auras saisi lequel de nous était pathétique._

_Qu'est ce que ça apporterait d'être du côté des Gryffondor ? Mais c'est comme si tu me demandais quel intérêt il y avait à aider quelqu'un qui se fait attaquer par un Dragon… absolument aucun. Sauf tellement de choses qu'apparemment tu ne comprendras jamais. Il y a une raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau t'as envoyé là où tu es._

_…_

_Et non, mon Patronus n'est pas un Doxy. Et je t'assure que tu ne veux vraiment pas connaître sa véritable forme._

_Sirius_

**Reviews? Seuveupleu? **_  
_


	57. Chapter 57

__**Yop!**

**À vue de pif, il reste quatre ou cinq chapitres, pas plus. Merci encore pour votre intérêt!  
**

_Ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu dois tout faire d'une façon suffisamment étrange que pour te faire remarquer! Tu es né avec un avenir tout tracé dans une bonne famille, avec deux riches, Sang-Purs et relativement intelligentes personnes comme parents et il a fallu que tu ne veuilles pas les écouter et que tu fasses une petite crise pour fuir ta maison! Je suis né avec un grand vide intersidéral, une mère complètement folle et un crétin de moldu alcoolique qui ne s'intéresse à moi que pour me taper dessus, et, contrairement à ce que tu crois, rien n'avait été décidé à l'avance! Tu as décidé de compliquer la vie de tout le monde parce que tu avais un tempérament explosif, je n'ai pas le choix de devoir me débrouiller tout seul depuis ma naissance, et après c'est moi qui ne veux pas faire de choix et qui ne fait rien pour que ça change? Va consulter, Black!_

_Oh, je ne me fiche pas de «mettre fin à une vie, de briser des familles ». Dépendamment de la personne. Certains me procureraient même une grande joie à les faire souffrir à leur tour. Comme tu le dis si bien, personne ne tient à moi. Alors pourquoi je me préoccuperais de qui que ce soit? Je n'ai pas oublié ce que c'était de vivre avec les autres, ça n'est jamais arrivé! Mets-toi donc dans le crâne, Black, que depuis la trois fois damnée date du 9 janvier 1960, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre rapport un tant soit peu agréable avec des êtres vivants –sauf peut-être Lily, mais comme tu t'en fais sans doute une joie rien que d'y penser, ce n'est plus le cas. _

_Autrement, Black. Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant à ce que devenir hypothétiquement Mangemort m'interesse. C'est simplement logique. Bien honnêtement, je crois que tu peux toi-même comprendre que j'aie des envies de meurtres, non? Et ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose me retenait. Et puis, puisque ton cerveau atrophié n'a pas fait le lien, j'ai été plutôt clair : mes charmants camarades de classes insistent avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme sur cette idée de s'asservir à un mégalo, et moi avec. Au fond, l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise. Tu peut t'écrier que c'est cruel pour tout ces pauvres gens auxquels je pourrais faire du mal, mais, si eux n'hésitent pas à me faire du tort, pourquoi la réciproque serait-elle différente?_

…_Merlin. Tu me fatigues. Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire, crétin? J'écris bien trop de stupidités. Trop plein de pensées, j'imagine…_

_Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas connaître la forme de ton Patronus? C'est un serpent? Un corbeau? Une chauve-souris? Ou un quelconque animal auquel tu m'as déjà comparé? Un lézard, peut-être? Un furet? Une belette? (C'est le patronus d'Avery, en fait. Quoique, il a une étrange consistance qui ressemble à du goudron, c'est plutôt répugnant)_

_Oh, les « gentils » (j'imagine que dans ta tête, gentil évoque Gryffondor?) ne lui donnent pas de nom? Et ont peur de le voir rappliquer s'ils l'appellent? …Et ensuite, JE suis un trouillard. Bien franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il apparaitrait sur commande dès qu'on utilise son nom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien d'autres choses à faire, si tu veux mon avis. Oh, pardon de cette appellation. Je l'entends trop souvent. Tu-sais-qui, donc, a bien d'autres choses à faire._

_Un intêret que je ne comprendrais pas? Je reformule, Black. J'ai très bien compris que tu entendais par là, être du côté des gentils et faire les « bonnes choses ». Non, je demandais, pourquoi être de TON coté et de celui de tous ceux qui me persécutent depuis des années. J'avoue que les Serpentards ne sont pas non plus très… délicats à ce sujet, mais c'est tout de même moins fréquent…_

_Bref… je m'en vais faire un tour, il y a des ingrédients de potion qui ne demandent qu'à être ramassés, près du lac. Le seul avantage de l'hiver, c'est qu'il n'y a personne dans le parc. _

_S.S._


	58. Chapter 58

__**Yop!**

**Merci à tous pour les commentaires et désolée pour le délai, à nouveau ^^**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

_Je te réponds encore une fois mais à priori cela sera peut-être inutile. Peut-être t'es-tu finalement décidé à plonger dans le lac ? Le choix n'a pas dû être aisé. Surtout quand on prend en compte le fait que le lac est gelé. Encore un des avantages de l'hiver. Mais je suppose que si ça t'arrange, je peux t'aider à briser la glace, comme ça plus rien ne te séparera des eaux gelées du lac et vous pourrez vivre en harmonie._

_Avec un peu de chance, le froid endormira toutes les pensées malsaines qui traversent ton cerveau…_

_Et justement, dans le genre idée stupide: mon Patronus, un serpent ? Laisse-moi rire. Non. C'est un chien._

… _Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir. Maintenant tu risques de procéder à une malencontreuse association qui pourrait se révéler fort déplaisante. _

_Bien, c'était la partie légère et agréable de ma lettre. Maintenant je vais te donner mon humble avis sur tous ces propos déplaisants et horripilants que tu as formulés. Je ne réponds plus de mes paroles._

_Décidément Snivellus, tu m'impressionneras toujours par ton manque de personnalité et ton amour presque insoutenable pour ta propre sécurité. Sous prétexte que j'avais une maison confortable et des parents considérés comme tout à fait acceptables par une minorité de la communauté, j'aurais dû me taire, rester tranquillement assis dans les luxueux fauteuils de la maison familiale et les laisser, sans proférer la moindre objection, me dicter une conduite qu'ils auraient jugés irréprochable. Oui j'aurais pu mais je ne suis pas du genre à me mépriser en silence, je dois donc agir en conséquence. Tu es définitivement stupide de croire que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour le plaisir d'avoir les regards fixés sur moi. Il y a des choses qu'on fait juste pour son propre honneur, pour sa liberté. Obéir à ses idéaux quoi ! Mais forcément, pour toi, ça aurait été d'obéir puisque ton seul but dans la vie c'est d'être tranquille quitte à laisser ta dignité aux cachots. Et pas besoin de préciser une nouvelle fois que tu l'as effectivement abandonnée depuis longtemps. Ça se voit dans tes moindres faits et gestes, dans chacune de tes paroles._

_Il y a des fois où ça vaut le coup de compliquer sa vie, rien que pour essayer de la rendre un peu plus comme on l'imaginait._

_Tu me dégoutes, définitivement. C'est une vérité absolue, ça ne changera jamais. Tu seras toujours le même, prostré dans ton coin à ruminer une vengeance qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Mais quand l'occasion se présente enfin, tu ne ménages pas tes efforts. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que je n'aimerais pas tomber désarmé sur toi dans quelques années car je me doute que tu t'en donnerais à cœur joie._

_Tu t'es appliqué des années durant à te faire détester (si Lily ne te parle plus à présent, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Mais je suis sûr que tu as réussi à te persuader du contraire. Je suis même prêt à parier que tu es certain qu'elle en a été heureuse…) et maintenant tu cherches à te venger d'une situation que tu as installée toi-même._

_Tu es tellement persuadé que le monde entier ne vit que pour te faire souffrir. Mais mon pauvre, je vais t'en apprendre une bien bonne: la plupart ne savent même pas que tu existes. _

_Visualise-toi dans quelques temps, à jeter des impardonnables à des innocents en pensant qu'ils l'ont bien mérités, que tu leur rends tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, alors qu'eux ne verront chez toi que cruauté. N'est-ce pas stupide ? Les autres ne sont pas responsables de ce que tu es devenu. Dix sept ans et déjà blasé par la vie. C'est si triste. Si ce n'est pas à cet âge qu'on croit qu'on peut changer le monde, qu'on peut faire pencher la balance d'un côté à soi seul, alors ça n'arrivera jamais._

_Et dans ma tête, gentils ne veut pas dire Gryffondor. Si tu savais tous ceux que j'inclus dans gentils. C'est seulement tous ceux qui ont décidés de combattre quelque chose qu'ils n'approuvaient pas. Et même s'ils sont assez idiots pour avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, ils sont bien plus méritants que toi. Toi qui ne choisis pas ton camp en fonction de ce en quoi tu crois mais en fonction de qui se trouve de l'autre côté._

_Sirius_

__**Toumdidoumdidoum *danse de la demande de review*  
**


	59. Chapter 59

**Yop!**

**Merci aux reviews!  
**

_Et alors?_

_Oui, je choisirai bien mon camp en fonction de ceux qui se trouvent de l'autre côté. Et alors? Je n'ai pas le droit de vous haïr? _

_Depuis ma naissance, tout ce qui me persuade de me lever chaque matin en sachant que la journée sera abominable, tout ce qui me fait tenir debout malgré tout ce que je peux subir, tout ce qui fait que je ne me suis pas encore tranché les veines, tout ce qui retient les larmes que je pourrais vouloir verser, c'est l'idée de pouvoir un jour me venger, Black. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui, toi, te motive –sans aucun doute tes Maraudeurs d'amis?- à avancer, mais moi, tout ce qui me fait survivre, c'est la haine. Parce que je voudrais tellement tout arrêter! Mais non. Pas avant d'avoir pu faire repayer. J'ai trop de dignité pour en faire autrement.  
_

_Alors, quand je te vois, toi ou Potter, rire comme des bossus en me jetant des sorts; quand je vois ta cousine avec ce petit sourire sadique et suffisant pendant que ses laquais me cognent dessus; quand je voyais mon père s'éloigner de moi avec un sourire satisfait quand je me mettais finalement à crier, ou même quand je vois n'importe quel étudiant se moquer de moi, la seule chose qui me fait rester debout, c'est de me promettre que je leur rendrai au centuple. _

_Tu peux dire que je suis un psychopathe si ça te chante. C'est peut-être le cas. Et alors?_

_Tu me fatigues, Black. Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de tes sous-entendus comme quoi je suis une ordure parce que j'ai parlé des Mangemorts. Alors je vais te dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toute._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà plusieurs fidèles dans l'école –et pas qu'à Serpentard, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te citais la moitié de ceux que je connais… Enfin, toujours est-il qu'Il s'est montré …intéressé par moi. Et a confié à Lucius et à d'autres laquais de me ramener avec eux à la prochaine réunion, de gré ou de force –mission donnée courant octobre et toujours pas réalisée à cause d'un manque de collaboration de ma part. Parce que je me disais que c'était le mauvais choix.  
_

_Je viens seulement de réaliser que c'était aussi le seul.  
_

_Tu as compris? Je vais être plus clair. _

_Je m'en vais devenir Mangemort dans une semaine._

_Peut-être y a-t-il une décision plus sage à prendre. Plus courageuse, ou noble, comme tu le prétendrais sans doute. Mais ces décisions-là ne sont pas pour un Serpentard de septième année sans amis. Prendre une autre décision me tuerait. Et rien d'autre.  
_

_Alors pour l'instant, tant pis. La Marque sera sur mon bras d'ici quelques jours.  
_

_Oh, tu dois te dire que je suis bête d'avoir mis tout ça par écrit. Mais relis bien les lignes ci-dessus, parce que j'ai jeté un charme d'Auto-Destruction à cette lettre. Il ne doit plus rester très longtemps au chrono, donc ne traîne pas._

_Et… c'est tout. Que tu répondes ou pas… c'est fini._

_Avec tout mon désintérêt,  
_

_S.S._

…T_on Patronus ne peut PAS être un énorme chien. Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire paniquer, hein? Parce que jamais –JAMAIS- je n'aurai de lien un tant soit peu positif avec toi. Je ne suis pas un naïf pareil.  
_

__**Encore et toujours, tant de mauvaise foi... Pfffargh...  
**


	60. Chapter 60

__**Oy! Voilà voilà, les derniers chapitres arrivent! Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez la fin avant 2013~  
**

**Merci à Vera Spurnes et à son cri d'agonie à la pleine lune qui m'a rappelé de poster ce chapitre! ^^  
**

_Tu es stupide bon sang ! Tellement stupide ! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Mais non, je suis sûr que tu te crois particulièrement intelligent et au-dessus de tout le monde. _

_Vu le nombre de personnes que tu hais, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te terrer dans un coin sans prendre part. Comme ça, il n'y a aucun risque que tu te retrouves à combattre à côté d'un ennemi. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de t'engager si tu ne t'entends pas avec tout le monde. Si tu n'as personne avec qui plaisanter sur la personne que tu viens de tuer._

_Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais, jamais comprendre ta façon de voir les choses, de tout aggraver comme s'il n'y avait aucune solution._

_Je ne comprends pas comment on peut autant se laisser influencer par les actes des gens qu'on déteste, qu'on n'estime même pas._

_Tu te crois tellement plus intelligent que les autres et pourtant tu ne réagis pas, tu laisses tout le monde te pourrir la vie en espérant seulement que tu auras l'occasion de te venger. Alors que tout le monde sait pertinemment que personne ne s'en prend à ceux qui ne se laissent pas faire._

_Et oui, tu as peut-être raison, c'est sans doute eux qui rendent ma vie meilleure. Peut être parce que je n'aurai pas peur de la perdre pour eux._

_Toi tu serais prêt à abandonner ta vie mais surtout pas pour quelqu'un. Parce que tu crois dur comme fer qu'elle vaut plus que celle des autres._

_Tu te décides enfin à prendre une décision dans ta misérable vie, et ce sera la pire. _

_Alors que c'est juste que tu es malveillant, que le malheur des autres te réjouit comme ça tu te dis que tu n'es pas le seul. En fait tu as choisi la voie qui te correspondait le mieux._

_J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour. Si c'est le cas, tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour toi._

…

_Et si, mon Patronus est bien un énorme chien. Va savoir pourquoi le tien l'était aussi. Tu as sans doute laissé tes pensées vagabonder un peu trop. Il faut croire qu'elles ont pris un meilleur chemin que ton esprit. Je récapitule, ton Patronus est donc soit une biche, soit un chien. C'est quand même impressionnant la façon dont tu dépends des gens en fin de compte. Bien que tu n'attendes rien d'eux._

_S._


	61. Chapter 61

_Si je te croise un de ces jours, Black, c'est toi qui le regretteras, pas moi. Je ne dépends de personne et surtout pas de toi. Tu ne pourras effectivement jamais comprendre ma façon de penser, tu n'es pas moi. Pour le reste, je m'en fous, j'ai pas envie de te relire pour ajouter quelque chose. J'ai mal partout, donc pas envie d'écrire plus que nécessaire et surtout pas à toi. _

_S.S._

* * *

**...Ouais, on sent la fin qui débarque avec ses gros souliers, non?  
**


	62. Chapter 62

_Dans ce cas je t'attendrais. Et à ce moment-là je ferais en sorte que tu emportes tes regrets dans l'au-delà, et qu'ils te hantent pour l'éternité._

* * *

**...Hop, coupez. Walla.  
**

**Walla. Ça finit comme ça. C'est pas joyeux, ni particulièrement épique, mais c'est la conclusion qui devait être conclue, donc.  
**

**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui se sont donné la peine de reviewer cette fanfic au fur et à mesure de sa publication, en dépit des délais horribles que j'ai causés. En espérant vous retrouver dans d'autres textes~  
**


End file.
